


Маскарад

by marta_kent



Series: Splashpink [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, J2 - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action, Angst, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, J2, M/M, RPF, Romance, Science Fiction, Supernatural RPF - Freeform, alternative universe, dollhouse - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marta_kent/pseuds/marta_kent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/><br/>
Примечания переводчика: перевод фика был впервые опубликован в 2010 году<br/><br/><b>Автор:</b> splashpink<br/><b>Переводчик: </b>Marta<br/><b>Бета:</b> Verutzi<br/><b>Оригинальное название: </b>Stained glass masquerade<br/><b>Разрешение на перевод:</b> получено<br/><b>Пейринг: </b>Джаред/ Дженсен (упоминание Дженсен/ другие персонажи)<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> NC-17<br/><b>Жанр:</b> ангст, романс, экшн, АУ, кроссовер, научная фантастика.<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> Фик cоздавался для «Big-Bang 2009». Когда в жизни Джареда начинается черная полоса, и ему вдруг предлагают работу в эксклюзивной корпорации «Мэйфэр Груп», Джареду кажется, что судьба снова к нему благосклонна. В обмен на впечатляющее вознаграждение от него требуется всего лишь присматривать за Чарли, который, если в него не загружена программа – самое милое существо на земле. Джареду совсем не трудно закрывать глаза на темные стороны своей работы, до тех пор, пока в Чарли не загружают его настоящую личность. По мотивам сериала «Dollhouse» («Кукольный Дом»).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stained glass masquerade](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/92618) by Splashpink. 



 

 **Глава 1**  
  
  
 ** _Том_**  
  
«Леса прекрасны и темны»… Кажется, так эти стихи начинались? Джаред уже сто лет как не читал Фроста, однако быстро задвинул подальше желание покопаться в мозгу в поисках полного текста.  
Без сомнений, леса были темны, только пусть его сначала пристрелят, а потом он назовет их прекрасными. Скорее, мрачными, даже зловещими.  
И тот факт, что он преследует вооруженного киркой психопата, совсем не улучшал Джареду настроения.  
Как будто следуя сценарию кровавого ужастика, Джаред остановился и внимательно огляделся. Для этого он и был натренирован. К тому же, имел богатый опыт в том, чтобы носиться по окрестностям, как дурак, и искать приключений на свою голову.  
Адреналин, клокочущий внутри, всегда приносил Джареду столь желанное ощущение, похожее на наркотический дурман. Тогда он становился почти безрассудным. Затем он и пошел в армию, чтобы научиться держать под контролем шальные мысли, например, сигануть с края обрыва, не задумываясь о том, что поджидает внизу.  
Тренировки были Джареду необходимы как воздух, помогали сохранять спокойствие и сосредоточенность, даже если сердце выпрыгивало из груди.  
Вокруг не раздавалось ни единого звука, слышно было только его собственное дыхание.  
И это нехороший признак. Лес вечно описывают как тихое место, хотя в реальности – ничего подобного, слишком много созданий называют деревья своим домом. Где же шелест листьев, стрекотание сверчков, уханье совы?  
Ничего.  
Просто тишина.  
Волоски на шее у Джареда встали дыбом.  
Не сказать, чтобы он испугался. Даже теперь, зная, что Том сотворил с теми людьми, Джаред был лишь в предвкушении хорошо срежисированной драки.  
Опять он за свое. Видимо, служба в армии не до конца выбила из него жажду риска.  
Они прибыли на озеро Тахо пять дней назад, но сейчас казалось, что прошло не меньше года. Серийный убийца терроризировал оживленный лыжный курорт, и Джареда с Томом вызвали по заказу богатого владельца гостиниц.  
Идея была проста: если вам требуется схватить серийного убийцу, вам нужен другой серийный убийца.  
Джаред пытался указать начальству на множество слабых мест в плане. Дошел до того, что рисовал им диаграммы, приводил цитаты из книг светил психологии и даже из «Фредди против Джейсона».  
Очевидно, шефы свято верили в способность Джареда удержать на привязи маньяка, убившего более двух десятков людей. Себе Джаред настолько не доверял.  
Он не замечал ни единого движения в темноте. Ветер тоже стих. Это означало, что ему будет легче оставаться начеку. Это также означало, что ему нужно быть вдвойне осторожным.  
Из двух убийц Том был более искусным охотником. Он подтвердил это, обнаружив маньяка всего за два дня: Джаред никогда бы не подумал на того совершенно нормального на вид парня. Том вел себя тихо, само обаяние и неподдельная искренность.  
Пока не вырвал у маньяка сердце зубилом и голыми руками.  
Джаред повидал на своем веку немало безумного дерьма, однако это было самым безумным.  
И, само собой, Том не горел желанием возвращаться с Джаредом обратно по завершении задания. Том вмазал его головой о зеркало в ванной, так сильно, что и спустя три дня Джаред ощущал последствия удара.  
Но почему Том не убил его, Джаред не знал.  
Определенно, Том ни с кем так деликатно не обращался.  
Сбежав из-под надзора Джареда, он оставил за собой след из девяти человек. Двоих убил тем, что оказалось под рукой, на остальных имелась характерная подпись – след от кирки.  
Единственное оружие, с которым Джареду сталкиваться не приходилось.  
К слову сказать, начальство было в бешенстве, и это еще мягко сказано.  
Команде спасателей, посланной на помощь Джареду, чтобы вернуть Тома, был отдан приказ стрелять в случае необходимости.  
Джаред впервые слышал, чтобы отдавали такой приказ.  
Он простоял довольно долго, не шевелясь, и, наконец, до него донесся звук.  
Джаред инстинктивно пригнулся, когда над головой просвистел топорик, воткнувшись в ствол дерева за его спиной. Только бы Том не развернулся и не побежал прочь.  
Джаред молил Бога, чтобы он так не сделал.  
Тогда он, скорее всего, нарвется на команду спасателей, а без боя Том не сдастся.  
Да, Джаред хотел вернуть Тома, но будь он проклят, если позволит кому-нибудь причинить Тому вред.  
Так что он был даже благодарен, когда тот всем весом рухнул на него. Однако радость длилась недолго. Джаред вскинул руки, защищаясь, и Том поддел его кулаком снизу. Неожиданная вспышка боли в боку привела Джареда в ступор и дала Тому достаточно времени, чтобы нанести второй удар, на этот раз в глотку.  
Джаред не мог припомнить случая, когда бы он так быстро проиграл драку.  
Хватая ртом воздух, он был не в состоянии произнести слова, чтобы утихомирить гнев Тома. Драка переместилась на землю, листья шуршали под их телами, и теперь у Джареда не получалось как следует использовать преимущество длинных рук и ног, которое обычно выручало в бою. Единственное, что оставалась Джареду – агрессивная контратака.  
Со всего маху он вмазал головой в скулу Тому, и удар потряс их обоих.  
Джаред пришел в себя первым. Может, Том и превосходил его физически, однако у Джареда всегда имелось одно преимущество.  
– Остановись, – произнес он, настолько уверенно, насколько позволяло ему разбитое горло и остатки кислорода в легких. – Все хорошо. Теперь ты в безопасности.  
Как только прозвучали эти слова, Том замер. Сев на пятки, он оценивающе оглядел Джареда покрасневшими усталыми глазами. Такое впечатление, что он только что с боем вырвался из ада: в дикой ярости, готовый к прыжку.  
Том не извинился и не помог Джареду восстановить вертикальное положение, а также утерянное достоинство. Он просто стоял, где стоял, его бледное лицо покрывал абстрактный узор теней от лунного света.  
Он стоял, а лес оживал звуками: команда, которую выслали разобраться с проблемой, приближалась, постепенно окружая их.  
Когда ближайший к ним охранник выстрелил в шею Тому транквилизатором, Джаред уже почти пришел в себя. Он подхватил Тома на руки, усаживая на ковер из листьев. Снотворное начало оказывать действие, но Том продолжал смотреть на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Голова его медленно клонилась на грудь, веки тяжелели, и все равно он старался не упустить из виду лицо Джареда.  
– Все хорошо, – успокоил Джаред несуществующие страхи. – Ты под моей защитой.  
  
:::  
  
 ** _Чарли_**  
  
За два года до этого.  
  
– Итак, что ты думаешь? – развернувшись на каблуках своих дорогущих туфель, Женевьев Кортес остановила на Джареде испытывающий взгляд. С первого момента их встречи, едва они пожали друг другу руки, он пытался составить о ней впечатление, однако ничего не вышло. Женевьев держала карты при себе и вела себя чрезвычайно самоуверенно. Очевидно, высокомерие, с которым она задала вопрос, было призвано осадить Джареда.  
– Честно? – он потрясенно оглядел здание, стараясь не выдать себя. Экскурсия отняла целый час, однако Джаред не сомневался, что они не посетили те зоны, которые ему видеть не полагалось, пока он не подпишет контракт. – Это впечатляет. Пугает даже, – добавил он, не сдержавшись. – Но впечатляет.  
Улыбнувшись, Женевьев подозвала его кивком головы к балкону, откуда открывался вид на большинство общих залов. Отделка тиковым деревом напомнила Джареду о миссии в Непале, хотя палитра красок и повсеместное применение дерева в отделке говорило о дизайнере, проповедующем фэн-шуй.  
Опершись на металлический поручень, они смотрели вниз. Нужно признать, весь комплекс был великолепен. Странно, но здесь царили тишина и покой. Вовсе не так зловеще, по сравнению с улыбкой Женевьев.  
– Ты сказал «пугает», как будто мы занимаемся чем-то противозаконным или аморальным.  
– Стирать людям память и превращать их в живых марионеток? Я бы не сказал, что это основано на высоких моральных принципах, – откровенно заявил Джаред. Весь процесс шел наперекор научной этике, и даже такой профан в науке, как Джаред, понимал это.  
Застывшая улыбка на лице Женевьев ничуть не изменилась.  
– Мы не стираем память, мистер Падалеки, мы заменяем ее. Все личности наших Активов тщательно хранятся в файлах до тех пор, пока не придет время окончания контракта. И тогда мы вернем их сознание тем же способом, каким они получают каждое задание.  
– Нет ущерба – нет преступления, – сухо заметил Джаред, подумав, как легко она рассуждает о столь сложных вещах в простых черно-белых тонах. Похожая точка зрения бытует у военных, только там решаются вопросы жизни и смерти. Было странно столкнуться с подобной точкой зрения на практике, в обычной фирме.  
– Именно так. Пойдем, я хочу познакомить тебя с Чарли, – она поманила его за собой к лекально изогнутой лестнице. Джаред заколебался. Без сомнений, ему льстило то, что его специально вычислили и отобрали для «Мэйфэр Груп», да и предложенная сумма впечатляла, однако Джаред почему-то не мог заставить себя последовать за Женевьев. То, что ожидало его внизу, могло оказаться еще страшнее, чем улицы Кашмира.  
Женевьев, оглянувшись через плечо, снисходительно улыбнулась.  
– Только не говори, что тебя не разбирает любопытство.  
Этим она и взяла его. Джареду было ужасно любопытно.  
Программа интриговала его настолько же, насколько смущали вопросы этики. Это уже выходило за рамки беззаботного трепа с братом и сестрой о генно-модифицированых продуктах и клонировании. Заявившись к нему на днях, Меган выложила горячие аргументы насчет того, как наука «трахает нас всех и постепенно толкает мир к пропасти». Джаред отругал ее за нецензурщину и больше об этом не задумывался.  
Он был солдат, а не мыслитель. Наука интриговала Джареда, однако он мало в чем разбирался, и потому не испытывал комфорта в учреждении, где каждый известный факт о человеческой природе ставился с ног на голову.  
Ладно, что там она болтала о любопытстве?  
Джаред последовал за Женевьев, и первый шаг по лестнице показался ему первой ступенью на эшафот.  
Опередив его, Женевьев спустилась вниз и пересекла холл, направляясь к искусственному ручью, чьи бурлящие потоки впадали в бассейн с фонтаном посредине.  
Подойдя ближе, она остановилась за спиной человека – тот сидел на краю, скрестив ноги, опустив ладонь в струи ручья. Джаред нахмурился.  
– Чарли, позволь тебя кое с кем познакомить, – сказала Женевьев все так же деловито, однако мягче, совсем другим тоном, чем тем, которым разговаривала с Джаредом.  
Человек на краю бассейна поднял на нее заинтересованный взгляд. Джаред вышел из-за спины Женевьев, чтобы его как следует разглядели, поскользнулся и чуть не угодил в воду.  
Чарли улыбнулся ему без единого барьера во взгляде, который выстраивают обычные люди. В его глазах не возникло ни настороженности, ни желания или удивления, лишь невинная простота и непонимание.  
– Привет.  
Буквально проглотив язык, Джаред перевел взгляд на Женевьев: **_за этим_** человеком ему надо будет присматривать?  
На лице Женевьев снова отразилось высокомерие. Она прекрасно понимала, что Джаред, лишь взглянув на своего... Чарли, онемеет и не сможет подобрать нужных слов.  
Чарли, он… Словом «совершенство» этого не объяснишь.  
– Ты мой новый друг? – Чарли захлопал на него чересчур длинными ресницами.  
– На-наверное.  
– Мне нравятся новые друзья, – он начал подниматься, и Джаред предложил ему руку. Недоуменно поглядев на его ладонь, Чарли все же взял Джареда за руку.  
– Чарли, это Джаред, – представила его Женевьев, вмешиваясь в разговор, когда стало ясно, что Джаред не знает, как себя вести.  
Ростом Чарли был около шести футов, в отличной физической форме. Джаред смотрел в эти по-детски широко распахнутые глаза, и ему вспомнился племянник. Колуму было два года, и его детская непосредственность была вполне объяснима. Джаред огляделся. В зале он насчитал около дюжины живых кукол (Активов, напомнил он себе), которые бродили повсюду, как прекрасные зомби.  
Взяв Чарли за локоть, Женевьев ласково улыбнулась ему.  
– Почему бы тебе не побегать, Чарли? Ты любишь бегать.  
Тот, поразмышляв над ее словами, кивнул.  
– Пока, Джаред, – Чарли даже взмахнул ему рукой на прощание.  
Джаред потрясенно проводил его взглядом.  
– Совсем как ребенок, – прошептал он. Науку, которая создает **_такое_** , можно использовать на благо общества? Джареду верилось с трудом.  
Женевьев кивнула.  
– По сути дела, да, – она кивком указала на лестницу, и Джаред последовал за ней наверх, пока они снова не очутились на балконе. Оттуда они увидели Чарли, который с отсутствующим видом перебирал ногами по бегущей дорожке.  
– Теперь понятно, почему у вас такая усиленная охрана, – пробормотал он себе под нос. Его взгляд был прикован к человеку, который, возможно, на следующий день окажется на его попечении.  
– С нашими Активами мы обязаны соблюдать все меры предосторожности, – согласилась Женевьев. – В их незаполненном состоянии они беспомощны как дети. Вот почему нам столь важно подобрать подходящих Хранителей. Ты будешь отвечать как за безопасность Чарли во время задания, так и за его комфорт и стабильное состояние здесь, в стенах здания.  
– Они не покидают пределы «Мэйфэр Груп» в незаполненном состоянии? – Джаред не представлял, как можно позволить кому-то столь уязвимому, как Чарли, оказаться в реальном мире. Да его там живьем съедят.  
– Конечно, нет, – Женевьев покачала головой и направилась к лифту. – Пока в них не загрузят программу, они не выходят отсюда. А с программой они способны к социальному взаимодействию, подобно обычному мужчине или женщине. И во многих случаях они способны на гораздо большее.  
Пока они поднимались на лифте в пентхауз, Джаред размышлял над ее словами. В кабинете ему предложили холодную воду и кофе, однако Джаред вежливо отказался.  
О положение Женевьев в компании можно было судить по оформлению и размерам кабинета. Он был больше, чем вся квартира Джареда. Черт, да он был больше, чем **_три_** квартиры Джареда. Чистые линии модернового декора обтекали центр комнаты, чуть приподнятый над полом, точно остров посреди моря. В кабинете имелось три застекленные стены, и посетителю открывался из окон бесподобный вид на город. Здесь было так же красиво, как и во всем здании.  
Подойдя к рабочему столу в дальнем конце кабинета, Женевьев кивком предложила Джареду сесть в одно из обтянутых замшей кресел. Она написала что-то на листке бумаги и, протянув его Джареду, опустилась в соседнее кресло.  
– Прежде, чем мы перейдем к обсуждению условий, думаю, тебе следует знать, насколько щедрое наше предложение.  
Джаред забрал у нее листок и часто заморгал, пытаясь сосчитать количество нулей.  
– Я…  
Слова подвели его, но Женевьев, похоже, ожидала подобную реакцию на ту астрономическую цифру, которую она только что написала.  
– Ты попал к нам с очень хорошими рекомендациями, Джаред. О тебе прекрасно отзывались.  
– Вы говорили с моими сослуживцами?  
– И с друзьями.  
Джаред с сомнением подумал, что ему это не нравится. Он всегда старался отделять работу от личной жизни, пока служил в армии, и на гражданке не собирался менять правила.  
– Мы хорошо выполнили домашнюю работу. Тебя бы не пригласили, если бы не были уверены, что ты примешь наше предложение.  
– Слушайте… это очень щедро с вашей стороны, – он запнулся. Щедро – еще мягко сказано. – Но я должен все обдумать.  
– Да или нет, Джаред. Одно слово. Чарли здесь всего два месяца, он заключил с «Мэйфэр Груп» трехгодичный контракт. Тебе предлагается стать его Хранителем до окончания его срока, после чего ты сможешь взять себе другого подопечного либо оставить фирму.  
Сглотнув, Джаред посмотрел на цифры.  
– И это меньше чем за три года работы?  
– Это твое ежегодное жалованье, ну, учитывая, конечно, разные премии.  
Матерь божья.  
На лицо Женевьев вернулась хищная улыбка.  
– Три года, и ты сможешь уйти на пенсию со сбережениями, которые ты вряд ли когда-нибудь успеешь истратить. Конечно… – она поднесла к губам бутылку с водой, делая намеренно медленный глоток. – Работа не из легких. Мы собираемся сделать из Чарли одного из самых популярных Активов.  
Это будут незабываемые три года, Джаред не сомневался.  
Ну, как ему было не согласиться?  
Он, правда, не смог отказать. На службе в армии он не заработал бы и доли того, что собирались платить ему за год. Появилась надежда, что о маме как следует позаботятся, да и сам бы он не волновался о деньгах до конца жизни.  
Джаред кивнул.  
– Есть что-нибудь еще, что я должен знать?  
Женевьев опустилась в кресло с довольным видом.  
– Чарли – один из наших выдающихся Активов. Он уже приобрел известность, и в списке наших клиентов – немало громких имен, от спортивных звезд до политиков. По существу, главное требование к тебе – оставаться начеку.  
– Со всем уважением, но я служил армии Соединенных Штатов. Осторожность – мое второе имя.  
Женевьев кивнула.  
– Я знаю. Это и было одним из главных твоих привлекательных качеств. Я буду откровенна с тобой, Джаред: первый человек, которого мы подготовили для заботы о Чарли, не смог смириться с тем, что должен оставаться беспристрастным в своей работе. Тебе придется оберегать Чарли, как собственного ребенка, но в то же время важно не забывать, чтобы твое поведение оставалось исключительно профессиональным.  
– Понял, – уверил ее Джаред. Он как раз и был профессионалом.  
Женевьев улыбнулась. Ее улыбку нельзя было назвать милой или привлекательной, и Джаред постарался изобразить для нее похожую.  
  
:::  
  
«Кастл Хилл» – пансионат для пенсионеров, заветная мечта тех жителей Лос-Анджелеса, кому перевалило за шестьдесят пять. Комплекс по уходу и лечению, рекомендованный лучшими врачами, и единственное место, по мнению Джареда, которое было достойно его матери.  
Она попала в больницу, когда он проходил второй срок службы. Новость пришла как раз перед вылазкой, в которой погибли двое из его взвода, а сам он остался со шрамом длиной в девять дюймов на левой икре. Получив добро, Джаред (за компанию с парой сотен парней из отряда «Дельта») тут же вылетел в Германию на борту С-130, откуда люди из «Красного Креста» помогли ему переправиться в Хьюстон.  
Когда Джаред добрался до больницы, мать уже три дня пролежала на жесткой казенной койке, испуганная и одинокая.  
Новости оказались неутешительными – врачи поставили диагноз «ишемический инсульт». Хуже судьбы Джаред не пожелал бы никому – мать потеряла способность двигаться, даже говорить. Увидев ее впервые, Джаред не смог удержаться от слез, однако в глазах матери засветилось столько радости при его появлении, что Джаред, скрепя сердце, смирился с участью.  
Хотя военный адвокат и помог уволиться в запас с честью и приличным вознаграждением, Джаред все же поплатился за это военной пенсией и медицинской страховкой.  
Мать с отчаянием во взгляде наблюдала за неравной борьбой Джареда с адвокатами и врачами, его попытками выбить лучший уход. «Кастл Хилл» обходился ему вдвое дороже платы за собственную квартиру, даже если брать в расчет деньги, которые удалось выручить за продажу родительского дома. Круглосуточный уход – дорогое удовольствие. Джаред подумывал даже о том, чтобы самому превратиться в сиделку, но кто тогда будет добывать средства на существование?  
Теперь бы все изменилось – три года в «Мэйфэр Груп», и Джаред получит достаточную сумму, чтобы позаботиться и о матери, и о себе.  
Не расставаясь с этой мыслью и старательно улыбаясь, Джаред остановился в дверях изысканно декорированной застекленной веранды. Мэри, дневная сиделка, подняв взгляд на Джареда, улыбнулась, заметив в его руке букет из желтых и розовых тюльпанов.  
– Доброе утро, солнышко, – приподнявшись на цыпочки, она потрепала его шевелюру. Джаред мужественно вынес это проявления нежности.  
– Как она? – он посмотрел через плечо Мэри на любимое кресло мамы.  
Заговорив теперь более профессиональным тоном, сестра ответила:  
– Ночь была не из лучших, но день прошел хорошо. Ей нравится солнце.  
Это был еще один плюс в пользу «Кастл Хилл». Влажность Хьюстона не шла на пользу ее здоровью, зато здесь, в ЛА, она по-прежнему наслаждалась ярким солнцем.  
Кивнув, Джаред обошел кресло.  
Веранда выходила в усыпанный цветами сад. До инсульта у мамы тоже был прекрасный сад, и сейчас Джаред заметил несколько похожих растений, что свешивали свои ветви с каменных парапетов.  
– Эй, мам, привет, – он положил букет на колени матери, лепестками касаясь ее пальцев. Стул рядом с ней расположили так, чтобы он был в поле ее зрения, и, нежно поцеловав мать в щеку, Джаред присел неуверенно на краешек сиденья. – Я принес тебе тюльпаны, – он с радостью отметил искры удовольствия и любви в ее глазах. – Мэри сказала, что у тебя был хороший день.  
Как тяжело было заново учиться говорить с ней, просто так, не ожидая ответа. Им обоим приходилось многому учиться, и порой Джареду казалось, что у матери больше грации в одном ее мизинце, чем во всем его громадном теле.  
– Я нашел работу, – объявил он. – Не такую, как в армии, – он кашлянул: это еще мало сказано. – Там хорошо платят, мама. По-настоящему хорошо, – Джареду и не требовалось слышать голос матери, он догадывался, что за вопрос возник в ее голове. – Все законно, – он мысленно усмехнулся над своей ложью. – И не волнуйся, раздеваться не придется, – ответом ему был веселый взгляд. Черт, как же он любил свою мать. – Для нас это хорошие новости, – Джаред задумался, знает ли мама, во сколько обходится ее содержание в «Кастл Хилл»? Возможно, догадывается.  
Мэри вышла, чтобы поставить тюльпаны в вазу, и Джаред завел разговор о последних новостях, окруженный тишиной цветущего сада и вниманием матери.  
  
:::  
  
Гэйб Тайгерман был, без сомнения, самым странным из всех странных типов, каких только Джареду доводилось встречать.  
– Вот, держи, выучи свой текст и вперед, зажигай, – он сунул Джареду под нос лист бумаги и метнулся обратно к внушительного вида коллекции компьютерных терминалов.  
– Э-э… – Джаред опустил взгляд на листок.  
К счастью, нулей там не наблюдалось – он до сих пор отходил от шока, в который его повергла Женевьев. Вместо нулей на листке было написано с десяток фраз, перед некоторыми стояло его имя, заключенное в скобки.  
Джаред подписал контракт всего лишь час назад, ему объявили, что всю его подноготную проверили на высочайшем уровне, и что с этого момента он приступает к работе.  
Джаред не совсем представлял, чем это обернется, пока его не втолкнули в кабинет Гэйба – сюда его не заводили во время ознакомительного тура.  
Очевидно, Гэйб являлся непосредственным генератором идей всей этой промывки мозгов, благодаря которой Джаред и получил работу.  
Посреди комнаты стояло кресло, нечто среднее между креслом дантиста и причудливым оборудованием из научно-фантастического фильма, и Джаред обошел его сторонкой, опасаясь, как бы ему не предложили туда сесть.  
После попытки сломать Джареду пальцы путем энергичного рукопожатия, Гэйб заметался по комнате, выстукивая на клавиатурах и украдкой бросая на Джареда весьма подозрительные взгляды.  
– У нас были… скажем так, некоторые проблемы, с одним из предыдущих Хранителей, – пояснила Женевьев, от которой не ускользнуло напряженное поведение ученого. – Чарли – его любимчик, да, Гэйб?  
Тот что-то промычал себе под нос и ткнул пальцем в тонкий сенсорный монитор, зафиксированный перед его лицом.  
– Чарли – нечто особенное.  
В ту же минуту застекленная дверь отворилась, и один из сотрудников завел в кабинет послушного Чарли. Вместо прежней черно-белой формы, в которой Джаред его встретил, на нем были надеты синие брюки и серая тенниска. Чарли казался таким кротким и спокойным на вид, однако Джаред напомнил себе, что перед ним не какой-нибудь плюшевый мишка, а человек, живой и настоящий.  
– Доброе утро, Чарли, – при виде Актива сердитый Гэйб мгновенно оттаял и кивком поманил его к себе.  
Стоя поодаль, Джаред наблюдал, как Чарли устраивается в столь пугающем на вид кресле.  
– Привет, Джаред, – благодушно улыбнулся ему Актив, и Джареду пришлось махнуть рукой в ответ.  
Джаред повернулся к Женевьев.  
– А ему не будет больно?  
За босса ответил Гэйб:  
– Не очень. Как укус комара, правда, Чарли? – тот непонимающе хлопнул ресницами. Гэйб беспокойно заерзал в кресле, дотягиваясь до висящего перед лицом экрана, набирая там какую-то команду. – Хотя ты все равно не будешь помнить, но да, всего лишь укус комара. – Гэйб бросил нетерпеливый взгляд на Джареда. – Ну, иди же!  
Джаред с трудом оторвал взгляд от Чарли: тот лежал и спокойно ожидал дальнейших указаний.  
– Что мне нужно делать?  
– Просто читай то, что написано, понял? Совсем несложно! – резко бросил ему Гэйб, сглаживая свою неприветливость улыбкой. Чарли, повернув голову, посмотрел на ученого. – Ты же хочешь себе нового друга, Чарли?  
– Мне нравятся новые друзья, – произнес тот заученные слова, звучавшие и прежде, и Джаред поежился – как будто к спине прижали ледяную ладонь. Слишком уж неестественное у Актива поведение…  
– Считай, с этих пор Джаред – твой лучший друг. Хорошо, правда?  
– Это хорошо, – согласился Чарли, оглядываясь на Джареда. – Ты будешь со мной бегать?  
В сравнении с остальными ответами Чарли, этот вопрос прозвучал вполне осмысленно, и Джаред кивнул:  
– Конечно, буду.  
– Возьми его за руку, – отдал приказ Гэйб. Кресло начало опускаться в горизонтальное положение, и Джаред поспешно перевел взгляд с Чарли на Гэйба. Не очень-то это правильно – вступать в физический контакт с тем, у кого не оставалось никакого выбора. – Это поможет процессу. Комбинация физических и когнитивных стимулов в комбинации гораздо эффективнее, чем по раздельности. Только за руку, с тебя не убудет, – добавил Гэйб, с недоумением глянув на Джареда, будто все это время ожидал, что тот схватит Чарли за руку, стоит ему отвернуться.  
Чарли сжал пальцы Джареда, и пока кресло опускалось, на лице Актива оставалось безмятежное выражение.  
Вокруг головы Чарли вспыхнули голубые огни, отбрасывая на его лицо решетчатый подрагивающий рисунок. Гэйб подбодрил Джареда кивком.  
Глядя прямо в глаза Чарли, Джаред произнес, читая по бумажке:  
– Все хорошо. Теперь ты в безопасности.  
Чарли не заставил себя ждать с ответом.  
– Ты защитишь меня.  
В горле Джареда застрял ком, и он торопливо сглотнул его.  
– Ты доверяешь мне?  
Чарли хлопнул ресницами. Он смотрел на Джареда, широко распахнув глаза, словно пытался заглянуть ему в душу. Потом ответил, слегка кивнув:  
– Всегда.  
Никто и никогда так слепо не доверялся ему. Никогда еще Джаред не отвечал ни за чью жизнь. Там, в армии это было просто его работой – присматривать за спинами товарищей по оружию, но парни всегда были готовы отплатить ему той же монетой. Джаред задумался – может, похожие чувства испытывают родители? Хотя это было глупое сравнение: Чарли, наверное, старше его самого.  
Неожиданно синие огни стали ярче, и Чарли крепко зажмурился, словно от боли.  
– Вы же сказали, что ему не будет больно! – крикнул Джаред, не отпуская ладони Чарли. Он накрыл их рукопожатие другой рукой, мысленно надеясь, что заслужил доверие, которое только что возложил на него Чарли, и что его прикосновение, быть может, ослабит боль.  
– Ему не больно, это просто от напряжения, – уверил Гэйб, не обращая внимания ни на Джареда, ни на Чарли, уставившись в свои мониторы. – И не кричи, ты пугаешь его.  
Так же резко, как вспыхнули, голубые огни вдруг потускнели. Спинка кресла вернулась в вертикальное положение, и морщинки у глаз Чарли разгладились.  
– Я что, уснул? – спросил он, глядя на Джареда с таким растерянным видом, что тому трудно было удержаться и не потянуться к нему, успокаивая.  
– Только на минуту, – подала голос Женевьев, подходя ближе, когда процесс завершился. – Почему бы тебе не пойти и не поплавать, взбодришься немного.  
Чарли кивнул, идея, как будто, ему понравилась.  
– Я люблю плавать.  
– Это нормальная реакция? – поинтересовался Джаред, хмурясь.  
– Нормальная относительно чего? Сейчас в нем нет личности, как еще он должен себя вести? – вполголоса прошипел ему Гэйб, не сводя глаз с лица Чарли.  
Джаред не знал, как ответить на вопрос ученого – от странного поведения Чарли по спине у него бегали мурашки.  
– Ну, наверное…  
– Ты теперь самый важный человек в жизни Чарли, – сказала Женевьев, подходя ближе и становясь рядом с Джаредом. Она казалась хрупкой, однако все ее поведение делало ее на шесть футов выше.  
Джаред посмотрел в огромные зеленые глаза, уставившиеся на него. Чарли улыбнулся как ребенок, который заметил что-то интересное, и во что бы им можно было поиграть.  
Инстинкт подсказывал Джареду протянуть руку и погладить его по голове. Или угостить печеньем.  
Он порвал со своей девушкой, потому что та хотела иметь детей, а он – нет. И вот, пожалуйста, ему достался шестифутовый ребенок, который ловит каждое его слово.  
– Я пойду, поплаваю, – спокойно произнес Чарли.  
Джаред сглотнул, стараясь взять себя в руки.  
– Можно мне с тобой?  
Чарли часто заморгал, видимо, не понимая, зачем Джаред вообще спрашивает.  
– Ты можешь поступать, как хочешь.  
Джаред расценил это как положительный ответ.  
  
:::  
  
 ** _Си Джей_**  
  
На то, чтобы привыкнуть к обстановке, Джареду выделили неделю. Он полагал, что большую часть времени придется потратить на налаживание отношений со своим подопечным, однако Чарли немедленно откликнулся на его присутствие с таким доверием и послушанием, что Джаред оказался в замешательстве, если не сказать больше.  
С Чарли он проводил по нескольку часов в день, плавая или бегая с ним по утрам, рисуя после обеда. Честно говоря, ничего особенного Чарли не рисовал, и его творения выглядели какой-то детской мазней, и все же Актив с большим наслаждением отдавался этому процессу. Хотя Чарли демонстрировал Джареду рисунки, не стыдясь за них, тот все равно пытался похвалить и подбодрить парня.  
Основную же часть дня Джаред проводил с Гэйбом. По мнению ученого, Джареду необходимо было пройти сжатый курс знаний о том, чем занимается «Мэйфэр Груп». К удивлению Джареда, ученый вел себя более чем терпеливо, объясняя тонкости науки, позволившей перезагружать сознание.  
Джаред старательно вникал во все, чему его обучали. Уделять время шлифованию бойцовских качеств не имело смысла, тут Джаред был на высоте, и, очевидно, этот момент Женевьев тоже не волновал. А вот в остальном – Джареду было учиться и учиться.  
Хотя случаев, когда перезагрузка пошла бы не по плану, зафиксировано не было, Джаред на всякий случай запоминал, как вести себя в тех гипотетических ситуациях, которые предвидел Гэйб.  
И только когда Джаред представил в этих ситуациях Чарли, он стал постепенно осознавать, какое чудо науки создали ученые «Мэйфэр Груп».  
Спустя неделю его работы в компании Джареда вызвали в кабинет Гэйба на час раньше, чем полагалось. Было приказано привести с собой Чарли, и Джареда, не смотря на волнение, покалывали иголочки любопытства.  
– Доброе утро, Чарли, – игнорировав Джареда, Гэйб устремил все внимание на Актива. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Чарли мило улыбнулся.  
– Спасибо, хорошо.  
Джаред ощутил какую-то абсурдную гордость за вежливые манеры своего подопечного.  
– Ты готов к процедуре? – кивком головы Гэйб указал Чарли на кресло посреди комнаты.  
«Процедура» – более мягкий термин, которым Гэйб решил заменить слово «перезагрузка». Услышав об этом от Гэйба несколько дней назад, Джаред мысленно посмеялся над ученым, но сейчас ему подумалось, что слово «процедура» и, правда, звучало не так жутковато.  
Отойдя в сторону, Джаред молча наблюдал за Гэйбом, пока тот запускал программу. Чарли устроился в кресле, и процесс начался.  
В этот раз было короче, чем Джаред ожидал.  
Чарли напрягся секунд на десять, и потом его тело расслабилось. Свет был не голубым, как в первый раз, а белым, такой яркий, что слепило глаза.  
Не прошло и двадцать секунд, как все закончилось.  
Кресло вернулось из горизонтального положения, и Чарли поднялся.  
– Привет, Си Джей, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
:::  
  
– Мама, ты бы это видела! – шептал Джаред в волнении. – Он стал **_Си Джеем_**! Ну, то есть… Черт… Ой, прости, – он поморщился, встретившись с ее сердитым взглядом. – Прости, но это было невероятно! Честно, я не верил, что такое возможно, понимаешь?  
Джаред болтал без умолку – он привык всем делиться с матерью. Тем более, никакого урона той строгой секретности, на которую Джаред подписался в «Мэйфэр Груп», он не наносил – вряд ли его мама смогла бы кому-нибудь повторить то, что услышала от сына.  
– Он даже не удивился, обнаружив, что находится в кабинете! Ну, да, Гэйб просто хлопнул его по плечу, и потом мы пошли в торговый центр! – среди друзей и знакомых Джареда не было никого, кто бы так хорошо разбирался в моде, как Си Джей. Это был тестовый выход в свет, и одновременно – удовольствие. Никаких клиентов, никаких заданий – просто бродить по магазинам и глазеть на витрины. Джаред купил им мороженое, и Си Джей в шутку флиртовал с Джаредом, уплетая свое фисташковое. – А потом мне полагалось сказать ему, что настало время для его процедуры. И он не удивился и **_даже не возразил_**! Как будто не его собирались запереть в четырех стенах и вычистить ему мозги!  
Выражение во взгляде матери был безошибочным.  
– О, мама, все в порядке, это не причиняет ему вреда. К тому же, он поступает так по собственному желанию. Не волнуйся, все абсолютно законно.  
Не сказать, чтобы Джаред искренне верил в то, что говорил, но ради блага матери он должен был заставить себя поверить.  
  
  
:::  
  
 ** _Алек_**  
  
Спустя четыре дня появился новый клиент.  
Имя Эймса Уайта, известного букмекера, было знакомо и Джареду, иногда оно мелькало в разговорах во время его тусовок в ЛА, когда Джареду выпадал отпуск. Уайт владел крупнейшими в городе боксерскими рингами и прославился умением отыскивать будущих чемпионов.  
Выглядел букмекер совсем не так, как Джаред его себе представлял.  
– Мне нужно самое лучшее, что у вас есть, – без обиняков заявил Уайт. Холодный, расчетливый бизнесмен. Если бы Джареду предложили составить мнение об этом человеке за шесть секунд, то он бы, не задумываясь, ответил, что Уайт ему совершенно не нравится.  
Женевьев восседала за столом, и его гладкая, пустая поверхность пролегала барьером между клиентом и профессионалом.  
– Мы всегда предоставляем самое лучшее.  
– Вы не понимаете, – заговорил Уайт с едва скрываемым отчаянием (отчего он не понравился Джареду еще больше). – Мне нужен тот, кто смог бы победить «Бешеного жеребца» Билли Стивза, – пояснил он с таким видом, словно имя что-то значило для остальных присутствующих. – Я потеряю все, если этот урод выиграет титул.  
– А я полагала, что бизнесмены вашего уровня знают, на кого стоит делать ставки, – проговорила Женевьев голосом не слаще уксуса, и Уайт заметно сник. – И, конечно, вы в курсе, мистер Уайт, что наши Активы стоят недешево.  
– Лучше мне отвалить бешеные деньги сейчас, чем потерять все окончательно, – повысил голос Уайт.  
Женевьев передала ему через стол листок бумаги с цифрами, так же, как когда-то поступила с Джаредом.  
Из своего наблюдательного пункта у окна Джаред заметил, как возникший было шок на лице Уайта сменился яростным гневом.  
– Это безумие. Вы что, серьезно ожидаете, что я заплачу такие деньги?  
Женевьев великолепно умела торговаться.  
– Вы сами сказали – раскошелиться сейчас, чтобы не потерять все потом. Выбор за вами, мистер Уайт.  
Заметив, как свесились плечи букмекера, Джаред с трудом сдержал ухмылку.  
  
:::  
  
Позже, после обеда, Гэйб вызвал его к себе в кабинет.  
Едва только сумма поступила на счет компании, Женевьев рьяно принялась за дело, тем более, у букмекера имелись особые требования.  
Да, Уайту требовался боец, который победит нынешнего чемпиона, однако это должен быть не просто головорез и достойный противник, но еще и шоумен, умеющий завести толпу.  
Получив инструкции от Женевьев, ученый остановил свой выбор на Алеке.  
Личность Алека представляла собой коктейль из нескольких составляющих. Гэйб пытался объяснить этот процесс Джареду, пока тот проходил краткий вводный курс, и тема искусственно созданной личности захватила воображение Джареда больше всех остальных.  
Алек обладал навыками бойца без правил и великолепного боксера, а также актера и ведущего ток-шоу. Это была адская смесь, которая, по словам Гэйба, должна было сработать.  
Джаред решил пока не делать поспешных выводов.  
Процесс перезагрузки прошел так же гладко, как и в случае с Си Джеем. Часто заморгав, Чарли пришел в себя, и затем на лице его расплылась широкая плутоватая улыбка.  
– Я что, уснул? – в отличие от Чарли и Си Джея, каждое слово Алека так и дышало сексуальностью. Он пружинисто спрыгнул с кресла, подвижный и раскованный, по-кошачьи отерся о Джареда плечом. – Пообещай, что вы припасли для меня что-нибудь интересненькое сегодня вечером, – хмыкнув, Алек заигрывающее сверкнул на него зеленоглазым взглядом. Это был явно не Чарли.  
– Не переживай, мы подберем тебе развлечение, – уверил его Джаред, снисходительно улыбнувшись, и Алек радостно потер ладони в предвкушении.  
Подобно Чарли, Алек ничуть не смущался своей наготы. Стянув с себя одежду в раздевалке клуба Уайта, он принялся разминаться, бегая на месте и перепрыгивая через скамьи. Затем пришла очередь дезодоранта и геля для волос.  
– Ну, и что там за публика? – поинтересовался Алек, натягивая, наконец, атласные боксерские трусы.  
– Не стоит ли тебе больше волноваться о поединке? – суховато напомнил ему Джаред со своего поста у двери в зрительный зал. Один пистолет был припрятан у него за полой пиджака, другой – пристегнут к лодыжке.  
Алек ослепительно улыбнулся.  
– Думаешь, я проиграю? – заносчиво спросил он.  
– Думаю, тебе еще рано танцевать победный танец, – ответил Джаред дипломатично.  
Алек махнул на него рукой, как бы говоря: «Глупости!» и поправил прическу, глядясь в зеркало.  
– Итак – публика, – он оглянулся на Джареда через плечо. – Есть классные телки?  
Наблюдая за тем, как Алек выряжается и прихорашивается, Джаред почему-то представил себе большого павлина. Господи, хоть бы парень секунд пять на ринге продержался, какой там еще бой с чемпионом.  
– А у девушки на ринге задница ничего, – продолжил Алек с кривой ухмылкой. – Как думаешь, она согласится побороться со мной в приватной обстановке, потом, когда закончу?  
Джаред поморщился.  
– Держи свой член в штанах, Рокки, – он подтолкнул Алека к дверям. Там слышался громкий рокот тысячи голосов. Алек затрусил на месте, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
– Обожаю свою гребаную работу, – пробормотал он себе под нос.  
Двери распахнулись, и Джареда моментально ослепили яркие лучи ламп, внезапно ворвавшиеся в раздевалку. Когда он пришел в себя, Алек уже кланялся зрителям в ринге. Он широко улыбался, еще не успев сунуть в рот каппу, и у Джареда на секунду мелькнула мысль: как же взбесится Гэйб, случись что с лицом Актива.  
Едва ударили в гонг, Джаред отбросил все мысли, готовый поддержать парня хотя бы советом.  
Но можно было и не торопиться. Мгновение – и противник Алека рухнул лицом вниз в центре ринга. Зрители, не сразу сообразив, вдруг разом оглушительно заскандировали.  
Не веря своим глазам, Джаред уставился на Алека, а тот горделиво вышагивал вдоль ринга с хвастливой улыбкой на лице.  
Девушка, демонстрировавшая номера раундов, очевидно, была настолько же очарована Алеком, как и Алек – ее пышным бюстом.  
Далее события развивались по одному и тому же сценарию: Алек расправлялся со своими соперниками по списку, пока на очереди не остался один лишь «Дикий Жеребец» Билли Стивз.  
Расположившись в ложе для почетных гостей, Эймс Уайт наблюдал за происходящим с нескрываемым удовольствием. Алек творил чудеса, поединок за поединком, и все еще не выказывал признаков усталости. Лишь однажды Алек подбежал к углу ринга, туда, где стоял Джаред, чтобы схватить бутылку воды и полотенце, но большую часть времени между раундами он проводил, кокетничая с девушкой-моделью и ее шикарной грудью.  
Нужно признать, Джаред был под впечатлением. Алек с каждой минутой оправдывал звание шоумена, созданного гением Гэйба. Зрители были влюблены в красивого парня-суперзвезду настолько же сильно, насколько Алек был влюблен в свет рамп.  
– Ну что, нравится, ворчун? – опять подбежав к углу ринга, Алек присел на корточки, прикладываясь к бутылке с водой. – Теперь веришь, что я особенный? – подмигнув Джареду, он вылил остатки воды себе на голову.  
Возможно, это было просто желание охладиться, однако камера выхватила Алека в этот момент, и теперь весь зал наблюдал за ним на огромном экране.  
– Ты еще не выиграл, – заметил Джаред. Да, трудно было не купиться на столь назойливую саморекламу.  
– Нет, но выиграю.  
С этими словами Алек небрежной походкой вернулся в центр ринга. Поводив плечами, он размялся, сделал пару резких ударов по воображаемому противнику, поддерживая тело в тонусе. Толпа его просто боготворила.  
Вдруг гомон зрителей усилился, и Алек оглянулся, на минуту теряя свою суперуверенность.  
Камеру навели на «Дикого Жеребца» Билли Стивза. Тот двигался навстречу рингу в окружении обожателей и являл собой полную противоположностью Алеку – грузный и уродливый, угрюмый на вид. Неприятный тип, подумал про себя Джаред.  
И, возможно, гораздо лучший боксер.  
Стивз не умел устраивать спектаклей, как Алек, однако зрители все равно взревели при его появлении. Еще со времен гладиаторов Римской империи самые грубые и безжалостные всегда завоевывали любовь плебеев.  
Джаред переключил внимание на Алека. Его подопечный ухмылялся как кот, заметивший канарейку. Если Алек и уловил свирепый взгляд, который послал ему Стивз, то ничуть не испугался.  
Джаред в очередной раз подумал – не придется ли уносить отсюда Алека на носилках?  
Девушка-модель послала Алеку воздушный поцелуй, и тот, сделав вид, что поймал поцелуй, сунул его в воображаемый карман. Костяшки пальцев у Джареда заныли – он и не заметил, как вжался кулаками в стенку ринга. Перебравшись через барьер, Стивз завыл, как баньши, и бросился на Алека, едва прозвучал гонг.  
Видимо, чемпиону не нравилось, что его титулу угрожал какой-то выскочка-молокосос вроде Алека. И Джареду трудно было его винить: Алек и восхищал, и раздражал в равной мере.  
Алек пригнулся, ловко уходя от кулака Стивза, и затанцевал вокруг него по краю ринга. Оба противника ходили кругами, выискивая друг у друга слабые места, и Алек успешно избежал еще три, казалось бы, рассчитанные попытки свалить его с ног.  
С лица Алека не сходила наглая улыбка. Выжидая, пока Стивз сделает первое движение навстречу, он каждый раз избегал боя или просто уворачивался, вместо того, чтобы броситься в контратаку.  
Очевидно, Алек пытался разгадать стиль Стивза. Избегать ударов гораздо легче, чем блокировать их, и, кроме того, это подтачивало уверенность противника. Каждый промах наносил невидимый удар по самолюбию чемпиона.  
Джаред разглядел, как губы Алека складывались, очевидно, в оскорбительные слова, подкрепляемые ухмылочкой. Джаред и не подозревал, что чемпион окажется столь уязвимым, однако Алеку не составляло труда отыскивать тайные кнопки кнопки Стивза и безжалостно давить на них.  
Алек играл с ним.  
Он его **_унижал_**.  
Наверху, в почетной ложе, Уайт с удовлетворением наблюдал за поединком.  
Женевьев обещала ему совершенство и предвосхитила даже те желания клиента, которые не были высказаны вслух. Да, Уайт заплатил за свою победу в пари, но Алек еще и втаптывал чемпиона в грязь, причем бесплатно.  
На глазах Джареда происходило нечто невероятное, и все же его не оставляло неприятное чувство: он никогда еще не видел, чтобы дрались так, как это делал Алек, но уж слишком тот, на взгляд Джареда, наслаждался процессом.  
Резкий апперкот, и Стивз, зашатавшись и в крайней растерянности, грохнулся навзничь. Толпа взревела.  
После того, как Алеку вручили награду, Джаред потерял его из виду. Алек долго еще не уходил с ринга, принимая поздравления, но, наконец, продемонстрировал пальцами V в камеру и, спрыгнув с помоста, запечатлел поцелуй на губах красотки с ринга.  
Хотя Джаред не был уверен, что стоит позволить Алеку скрыться, прокладывая себе путь сквозь толпу журналистов и телевизионщиков, но, черт, имеет право парень немного разрядиться?  
Собравшись было послоняться по клубу и дать время Активу поразвлечься, Джаред вдруг поймал себя на том, что рассуждает об Алеке как о человеке. А тот ведь всего лишь сложная комбинация из нескольких сознаний, программа, которую поместили в милейшее и добрейшее существо.  
Мысленно нарисовав себе картину и заместив Алека на Чарли, Джаред почувствовал, как в нем растет возмущение.  
Да ни за что на свете.  
Чарли никогда бы не стал общаться с такими женщинами – она бы его живьем съела!  
Отбиваясь от кинокамер и репортеров, Джаред расталкивал зевак, пробираясь сквозь толпу. Всем хотелось знать, кто такой Алек и откуда он взялся. Пусть с этим Женевьев разбирается. Вопросы звучали со всех сторон, и когда Джаред, наконец, вырвался из плотного кольца прессы, он окончательно потерял Алека из виду.  
Его охватила паника. Нет, конечно, Алек – не Чарли, и не потеряется в толпе. Его никак не назовешь беспомощным, напрягая все воображение.  
Проверив раздевалку и конференц-зал, Джаред отважился подняться наверх, в комнаты для важных персон.  
Алека он обнаружил в одной из центральных лож, по самые яйца в девушке с ринга – та издавала стоны, которые у Джареда ассоциировались с низкобюджетным порнофильмом. Наверное, это показалось бы забавным, и, будь они с Алеком друзьями, потом можно было и подколоть его за это, однако присутствие Эймса Уайта испортило Джареду все настроение.  
Единственное, что удержало его от того, чтобы не вломиться в комнату – похоже, что Алек получал удовольствие от происходящего.  
Уайт стоял позади него, положив ладони на его узкие бедра.  
На этот случай у Джареда не имелось распоряжений. Клиент фирмы занимался сексом с его Активом. А его Актив занимался сексом с какой-то случайной девицей, которую сам же и снял.  
Но в контракте Джареда нигде не упоминалось о групповухах!  
Хотя он не был столь уж наивным.  
Основная задача «Мэйфэр Груп» – исполнение фантазий клиентов. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы догадаться, что в большинстве своем фантазии – сексуальные.  
Джаред просто не ожидал, что столкнется с сексом на **_этом_** задании.  
Он решил держаться поблизости на тот случай, если события выйдут из-под контроля.  
Алек дышал тяжелее, чем во время поединка на ринге, каждый новый толчок его тела приносил ему удовольствие, с какой стороны не посмотреть. Уайт запустил пальцы в короткие, взмокшие волосы Алека, впиваясь ему в шею губами и оставляя на коже отметины, которые видны были даже Джареду из его укрытия в тени.  
Джареду казалось, что прошла целая вечность.  
Наконец, Уайт кончил, вытерся и натянул одежду трясущимися руками, Алек же тем временем принялся за девушку по второму кругу. Букмекер ушел, швырнув пачку банкнот, то ли для Алека, то ли для девушки, Джаред так и не понял.  
– Хочешь ко мне присоединиться? – позвал его Алек, как только Уайт удалился.  
Джаред вышел из тени, смущенный, удивляясь, как это Актив заметил его, несмотря на свою занятость.  
– Нет уж, спасибо, я пас.  
– Ты же не против, если Джаред к нам присоединится, да, дорогуша? – поинтересовался Алек у девушки, которая повисла на нем как коала. Та энергично помотала головой, тут же добавив: «О, боже!». Ярко-розовая помада размазалась у нее по щеке. Алек бросил Джареду насмешливый взгляд: «Ну, что я тебе говорил?».  
Нельзя было не признать – выносливость Алека **_впечатляла_**. У Джареда сил просто наблюдать и то не осталось.  
Девушка кончила первой, затем Алек, а Джаред радовался хотя бы тому, что парень догадался надеть презерватив. Девица, вся растрепанная и с дрожащими коленями, распласталась без сил на ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности, и всхлипнула уже на полном серьезе, когда Алек опустился на колени между ее бедрами.  
Алек отдавался сексу точно так же, как совсем недавно выкладывался на ринге, и Джаред, потеряв терпение, шагнул к нему.  
– Пришло время для твоей процедуры! – четко произнес он, протягивая Алеку руку.  
Гэйб объяснил, что эти слова – лучший способ остановить действия Актива, не прибегая к основным стоп-фразам, на которые их запрограммировали. Стоп-фразы были одинаковы для всех Активов и подавали сигнал прекратить задание.  
Стоя на коленях между ног девицы, Алек поднял на Джареда взгляд.  
– Ладно, – пожав плечами, он поднялся и, с интересом оглядев комнату, спросил: – Ты не видел мою одежду?  
  
:::  
  
– Мама, ты бы это видела! – Джаред потрясенно покачал головой. Он принес ей букет нарциссов, перевязанный розовой ленточкой, и Мэри поставила их в вазу посредине стола. – Он был восхитителен! Я никогда не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь так дрался, и это был **_Чарли_**! Чарли, который и мухи не обидит!  
Он грустно улыбнулся.  
– Мне кажется, он бы тебе понравился, – сказал Джаред скорее самому себе, глядя на ее застывшее, как маска, лицо. – Я имею в виду, Чарли. Он как ребенок. Только он взрослый. Ребенок, каких я никогда не встречал. Он такой наивный и простодушный, о чем бы мы с ним не говорили. Как-то раз он спросил меня, хотелось бы бабочкам, чтобы их раскрасили поярче? Представь, ну что мне было ему ответить?  
Уловив искорки смеха в глазах матери, Джаред насупился.  
– Не смейся надо мной, мама. Это не смешно! Абсолютно! Я не создан для детей! Я угробил свою золотую рыбку, помнишь? Ну, какая из меня нянька?  
Джаред в точности знал ответ матери, умей она говорить.  
– Я знаю, знаю, мама. Я за него в ответе. Но если бы только смогла его **_увидеть_**. Таких красивых больше не делают.  
Конечно, Джаред не собирался вдаваться в подробности того, что творил Алек на задании, однако в глазах матери читался искренний интерес.  
– Надо как-нибудь принести тебе его фотографию, – усмехнувшись, Джаред достал из кармана один из рисунков Чарли – тот нарисовал его лично для Джареда. – Он сделал это для тебя. Я сказал ему, что моя мама любит цветы. Он ответил, что тоже любит, и вот, нарисовал.  
Джаред поднес рисунок к ее глазам. Просто яркие пятна, с помощью которых Чарли изобразил свой сад, и даже слово «абстракция» можно было применить к этой мешанине с большой натяжкой.  
– Хочешь, я повешу его на стену? – спросил Джаред.  
Улыбка в глазах матери стала для него лучшим ответом.  
  
:::  
 ** _Чарли_**  
  
Джаред нашел Чарли на осмотре у доктора Сандерса. Закончив с обследованием, пожилой врач, похоже, не менее расположенный к Чарли, чем Гэйб, вручил Активу леденец с виноградиной на этикетке.  
– В полном порядке, как и всегда, да, Чарли? – похвалил его врач, хлопнув по колену.  
Джаред развернул для него обертку, и Чарли, улыбаясь во весь рот, ответил:  
– Я стараюсь изо всех сил, – Джаред дал ему конфету. – Спасибо, Джаред.  
Просто невозможно было удержаться – протянув руку, Джаред взлохматил ему волосы.  
– Как насчет того, чтобы пойти поплавать, когда закончишь тут?  
– Я люблю плавать, – задумчиво произнес Чарли, слова чуть исказились из-за конфеты во рту.  
Они побродили вокруг, пока Чарли не доел конфету, и язык его не окрасился в малиновый цвет. На Джареде уже были плавки под костюмом, и он просто разделся на краю бассейна, когда Чарли, наконец, появился из раздевалки.  
Активы были красивы, как на подбор, и наверняка привлекли бы внимание окружающих, появись они на публике в тех облегающих плавательных костюмах, которыми их обеспечивали в «Мэйфэр Груп». Нырнув в воду, Чарли тут же пошел нарезать круги.  
Свесив ноги с бортика, Джаред наблюдал за ним минут десять. Чарли рассекал водную гладь короткими, точными движениями, и выносливость Алека уже не казалась Джареду столь невероятной, учитывая количество тренировок, которые проводил Чарли.  
На пятидесятой дорожке Джаред плеснул ему ногой в лицо, и это движение, конечно, сбило Чарли с ритма; он вынырнул с шумным всплеском.  
Полный недоумения взгляд на лице Актива заставил Джареда улыбнуться. Он тоже опустился в воду и плеснул в Чарли пригоршню воды.  
– Так ты плаваешь? – с любопытством поинтересовался тот, пытаясь повторить за ним движение и создавая собственные волны.  
– Так я играю, – улыбнулся ему Джаред.  
На лице Чарли появилась неуверенная улыбка, и он предпринял не совсем удачную попытку плеснуть водой на Джареда.  
– Это весело, – со смехом объяснил тот, отплевываясь от хлорированной воды.  
– Весело, – эхом повторил Чарли, склонив голову на бок. – Мне нравится.  
:::  
 ** _Том_**  
  
– Вот именно, – сердито ворчал Джаред, часто моргая, потому что доктор Сандерс светил ему в глаза фонариком. – Напомните, чтобы я сказал Гэйбу: «Я ведь предупреждал!».  
Чарли сидел на краю смотрового стола, свесив ноги и сложив руки на коленях. Просто образец невинности и вовсе не тот человек, который еще недавно гонялся за Джаредом по лесу с киркой.  
Снотворное, которое использовали для усмирения Тома, чтобы стереть личность, закончило свое действие, оставив Джареду на попечение усталого и приставучего Актива.  
Вообще-то, Джаред совсем не возражал против последнего, однако он весьма возражал против Тома, потому что тот сломал Джареду ребро, устроив подножку.  
– Тебя ранило? – спросил Чарли, скорее с любопытством, чем с сочувствием.  
Он по-прежнему врал Чарли. Бросив ему взгляд через плечо, Джаред улыбнулся.  
– Все хорошо, парень. Как твоя голова?  
Чарли не умел обманывать или скрывать повреждения тела. Если у него что-нибудь болело, он отвечал так, что становилось ясно: Чарли не совсем понимает, что с ним происходит.  
– Кружится, – просто сказал он. – Все вокруг шатается.  
– Вот почему ты задержишься у меня ненадолго, – успокоил его доктор Сандерс. – Мы за тобой понаблюдаем.  
– Я уже не самый лучший, не такой, как раньше? – спросил Чарли голосом убитого горем человека.  
– Ты само совершенство, – быстро уверил его Джаред, не обращая внимания на странный взгляд, которым посмотрел на него врач.  
– Нет, честно, взять и послать его на задание с программой Тома? – Джаред резко замер, потому что Сандерс как раз принялся дезинфицировать порезы на его руках и шее – сувениры на память от веток в лесу. – Просто чудо, что он не убил тебя!  
– Убил тебя? – Чарли нахмурился, явно не понимая, о чем идет разговор. Джаред недовольно покосился на врача и, отстранив его, подошел к Чарли.  
– Посмотри, разве я умер? – спросил он, усаживаясь рядом с Чарли на стол и приобнимая за плечи.  
Тот с минуту разглядывал Джареда большущими глазами, которые словно затягивали в свою глубину.  
– Ты дышишь, – выдал заключение Чарли.  
– Значит, не умер.  
– Это хорошо, – Чарли радостно кивнул. – Мне бы не понравилось, если бы ты умер.  
– Да? – усмехнувшись, Джаред взъерошил ему чуб и опять вернулся к поджидавшему врачу. – Приятно это слышать.  
  
:::  



	2. Chapter 2

 

 **Глава 2**  
  
 ** _Дин_**  
  
– Привет, Дин, как себя чувствуешь?   
Пока в Чарли загружали программу для нового задания, Джаред держался поблизости. Обычных для процесса подергиваний тела у Чарли не наблюдалось. Определенный риск всегда присутствовал, и потому Джаред был готов немедленно приступить к выполнению обязанностей, с каждым новым воплощением Актива.  
Эта часть работы нравилась Джареду больше всего – ему постоянно приходилось совершенствоваться и обретать новые навыки.  
Хотя Дин не был для Джареда в новинку – пару раз он уже работал с этой личностью.  
– Высший класс.  
У каждой личности имелись свои нюансы голоса. Речь Алека была переполнена сленгом и профессиональным жаргоном, он бросал слова с холодной, слегка надменной интонацией человека, уверенного, что он лучший, причем абсолютно во всем. Когда говорил Дин – это были хрипловатые, мурлыкающие нотки в голосе опытной шлюхи. Обольщение и двусмысленные намеки в каждой фразе.  
Дин выбрался из кресла, и Джаред сделал шаг ему навстречу. Еще до внедрения программы он отвел Чарли в Костюмерную – комнату размером со склад, до краев забитую одеждой на любой вкус и для любого разыгравшегося воображения. У каждого Актива имелось с десяток, если не больше, шкафов с костюмами, готовыми к употреблению.  
Некоторые клиенты с радостью доверяли Хранителю выбрать одежду, подходящую к ситуации. Клиент Дина был придирчив до мелочей, и в результате вышло, что, когда Джаред привел Чарли в кабинет, из одежды на Активе были облегающие кожаные штаны и собачий ошейник. Глаза Чарли он густо обвел черным карандашом. Джаред что-то не припоминал, чтобы в контракте в список требований к нему входило умение пользоваться подводкой.  
Дин, как обычно, с прищуром посмотрел на него, и Джаред нервно облизнул губы. Единственное, что оставалось неизменным при любой перезагрузке Чарли – Джаред всегда был первым, кого они видели, первым, от кого они ожидали поддержки или защиты.  
– Я иду на свидание с тобой? – Дин игриво прильнул к нему, обворожительно улыбаясь. Тело Чарли был совершенно, и о таком многим мужчинам оставалось только мечтать, однако его мало волновало, какой эффект на окружающих производят кубики его пресса, главное было для Чарли – оставаться «самым хорошим». – Я бы не отказался от такого парня. Хм-м, спорю, ты вкусняшка.  
Дин был совершенно иной породы.  
От плавных покачивание его бедер невозможно было отвести взгляд. Он положил ладонь на грудь Джареду. Виртуозный, бесстыжий проститут.  
Но Джаред видел, что на самом деле было нужно Дину, кроме, конечно, горящего желания в его глазах. Дину было **_просто необходимо_** нравиться, ему хотелось любви. И Дин полагал, что ключ ко всему этому лежит в его теле.  
Вряд ли имело смысл сообщать Дину, что все, что сейчас хотелось бы сделать Джареду – отвести его домой и накормить чем-нибудь вкусным.  
– Не сегодня, Дин. У тебя встреча с мистером Хейердалом.  
Дин на секунду замер, и Джаред подумал – может, он вспоминает другие вечера, проведенные с этим клиентом? Гэйб уверял, что это невозможно: программу загружали каждый раз заново, и в ней не оставалось сведений о прежних заданиях.  
Не сказать, чтобы Джареду это нравилось. Уж лучше бы Дин **_знал_** , что его ожидает.  
Но наваждение быстро улетучилось, и Дин, пожав плечами, раскрыл губы в белозубой улыбке.  
– Жалко, – недовольно протянул он. – Ну, может, когда я закончу?  
Когда он закончит с Хейрдалом, подумал Джаред, маловероятно, чтобы Дин ходил-то как следует, а уж тем более нашел силы забраться Джареду в штаны. Их клиент был весьма требователен.  
– Ага, – улыбнулся он. – Давай, позже.  
Для Дина и этого оказалось достаточно.  
  
:::  
  
Поездка была сущим кошмаром. Дин, очевидно, решил использовать каждый подскок колеса на камне, каждый резкий поворот руля в качестве повода, чтобы прижаться к Джареду. Его обнаженное тело при этом подозрительно часто касалось руки Джареда. Бросая на него оценивающие взгляды, Дин задумчиво покусывал губу.  
Вот еще один пункт, который упустили в контракте. Интересно, где там упоминался факт, что Джареда будет домогаться сексуально озабоченный полуголый мальчик по вызову, пока Джаред везет этого самого мальчика по вызову к клиенту, и где парню сейчас вытрахают все мозги.  
Наверное, именно это и имелось в виду под фразой «и другие услуги, если потребуется».  
Отпихнув Дина обратно на пассажирское сиденье в десятый раз, Джаред уже на полном серьезе жалел, что старался вести себя с парнем дружелюбно. Может, это и не бесило бы Джареда так сильно, не будь он за рулем, но когда они остановились на светофоре, и Дин сунул ему ладонь между ног, Джаред потерял всякое терпение.  
– Хватит уже, а? – он еле сдержался, чтобы не заорать на Актива.  
Тот надулся и закатил глаза, решив, видимо, что на Джареде свет клином не сошелся, и что там, откуда он явился, таких, как Джаред, полно.  
Джаред старался не думать о том, откуда явился Дин.  
Дом Хейердала – самый большой на улице, располагался на удалении от дороги, скрытый за высокими деревьями и в окружении великолепного, ухоженного сада. Еще один характерный представитель тех богатых уродов, которые пользуются услугами «Мэйфэр Груп» вместо того, чтобы пойти и познакомиться с кем-нибудь в баре, как это делают все нормальные люди.  
Охрана пропустила их в автоматически открывшиеся ворота, и Джаред, остановив машину, посмотрел на Дина.  
– Ну, вот, приехали, – зачем-то сказал он.  
– Ага, – отозвался Дин, покусывая ноготь, что не входило в привычки остальных воплощений Чарли (да и самого Чарли). – Значит, позже, как договорились?  
Злость Джареда куда-то улетучилось.  
– Учти, это будет свидание, – смягчившись, пообещал он, и, глядя на вспыхнувшую улыбку на лице Дина, Джаред ощутил себя не сутенером, а скорее другом. Добродушное выражение на лице Дина тут же угасло, он нервно облизнулся и, подмигнув, и выпрыгнул из машины.   
Джаред проводил его взглядом: Дин вразвалочку подошел к огромной входной двери и без стука вошел внутрь.  
  
:::  
  
Порой, ожидая Чарли, Джаред развлекался игрой в карты. Чаще всего он раскладывал пасьянс – Джаред и в этом был хорош. Иногда читал газеты или книгу, поглядывая краем глаза на расположенный под рукой монитор и следя за каждым скачком и падением жизненных показателей Чарли.  
Но в этот раз Джаред никак не мог оторвать взгляд от экрана. Книга, купленная по дороге (в аптеке, отрыл в корзине с надписью «Любая – за один доллар»), так и лежала нераскрытой, и, скорее всего, так никогда и не раскроется.  
– Слушай, у тебя точно паранойя, – Гэйб, по обыкновению, составлял ему компанию, болтая по рации. Хотя ученый послеживал за всеми Активами на задании, Джаред заметил, что больше всего внимания Гэйб уделял Чарли. Гораздо больше, чем просто любимчику, по мнению Джареда.  
– Что, никто кроме меня не заметил, в каком хламе вернулся парень с последнего задания от Хейердала? – поинтересовался Джаред. За Чарли он присматривал почти год, и Хейердал, как по расписанию, заказывал Дина каждые три месяца. – У меня от этого типа кровь в жилах стынет.  
– У тебя от **_всех_** наших клиентов кровь в жилах стынет, – Джаред так и представил себе, как Гэйб закатил глаза. – Честно говоря, Чарли, бывало, возвращался и в худшем состоянии. И что тебе далось именно это задание?  
Джаред не мог объяснить причину, но Кристофер Хейердал его напрягал. Возможно, потому, что другие клиенты хотя бы придумывали предлог, для чего им понадобился Актив, и объясняли, что они будут делать вдвоем. Хейердал же давал понять четко и недвусмысленно, что секс – единственная цель, для которой он нанимает Актива.  
Вот этого Джареда не мог взять в толк. Клиент хотел заполучить шлюху. Ведь можно выбрать самого квалифицированного мальчика по вызову, причем за ничтожную долю той суммы, которую Хейердал выкладывал за Чарли.  
А когда Джареду было что-то неясно, его это начинало настораживать, вот откуда взялась его паранойя.  
И еще… Клиент как-то **_странно_** смотрел на Дина – как будто Хейердал видел то, что было понятно лишь ему одному, и извлекал из этого своего рода извращенное удовольствие. Нет, этот клиент и в самом деле пугал Джареда.  
– Интуиция подсказывает. Кстати, меня наняли из-за моей интуиции, – напомнил он ученому.  
– А я думал, что тебя наняли из-за бицепсов, – парировал Гэйб. – Они весьма впечатляют.  
– Не подозревал, что я в твоем вкусе, – уж лучше отвлечься на перебранку с Гэйбом, чем все время думать о том, что его Чарли в эту самую минуту занимается сексом с богатым извращенцем, у которого неизвестно что на уме.  
– Ты не в моем вкусе, – огрызнулся Гэйб, и Джаред тихо хмыкнул. В последнее время Гэйб как будто смягчился к нему, и слава богу – если бы не болтовня ученого на другом конце связи, Джаред просто извелся бы от нервотрепки. – Эй… что еще за…  
Стрекот клавиш в наушнике вернул Джареда в реальность. Нахмурившись, он поглядел на экран, поначалу не желая признавать, что с данными что-то не так.  
Уровень адреналина у Чарли достиг верхнего порога, частота пульса тоже скакнула вверх.  
– Гэйб?..  
– Вижу, вижу.  
Показатели кровяного давления на мониторе принялись взлетать в том же ритме, что и адреналин.  
– Гэйб!  
– Я ничего не понимаю! – в панике выкрикнул ученый. Он всегда так вел себя, когда события выходили из-под контроля.  
Но Джареду нужно было выяснить лишь одно.  
– Может, это техническая неисправность?  
– Еще чего, неисправность! – Гэйба даже задело – как только Джаред посмел сомневаться в качестве их оборудования.  
Этого Джареду было достаточно. Теперь его паранойя уже не казалась смешной. Чертова интуиция никогда Джареда не подводила. Распахнув дверь минивэна, он на ходу вытащил пистолет.  
– Я забираю его.  
Он не стал дожидаться ответа.  
:::  
  
Охранники Хейердала появились из ниоткуда. Первый обрушил кулак на голову Джареда, и он, быстро пригнувшись, увернулся и с разворота вмазал каблуком прямиком в голень ублюдку. Послышался хруст кости.  
Охранник с воем рухнул на пол, и Джаред ударил его в лицо, как раз с такой силой, чтобы вырубить окончательно.  
Второй нападающий был более предусмотрителен. Он сразу выстрелил, и пуля прочертила по плечу Джареда горячий след.  
Джаред стрелял лучше; засадив пулю охраннику промеж глаз, он немного подождал, проверяя на пистолете глушитель. До работы в «Мэйфэр Груп» Джареда смешили фильмы, в которых актеры разгуливали повсюду, вооружившись пистолетами с глушителями. Ничего удивительного, в то время он находился на стороне закона.  
Никого более не обнаружив в поле зрения, Джаред отправился дальше. Он решил сразу подняться наверх, в спальню, оправдывая свой выбор тем, что Дин давно уже находился в здании.  
Хотя Джареда могли и опередить. От этой мысли у него неприятно похолодело внутри.  
Нехорошие предчувствия не отпускали его до самого верха лестницы: пушистый красный ковер, сбегающий вниз по ступеням, мог прекрасно скрывать следы крови.  
Наконец, Джаред очутился на следующем этаже.  
Направо или налево?  
Джаред пошел налево, надеясь, что интуиция по-прежнему его не подводит. Продвигаться вслепую было невыносимо, но это ведь был Дин. Это был **_Чарли_** , и пусть Джаред будет проклят, если позволит кому-нибудь причинить парню вред.  
  
:::  
  
Спальня Хейердала была огромной и помпезной. Повсюду темное дерево и бронза; высоченные статуи и бюсты каких-то неприятных на вид типов глазели на Джареда из каждого угла. Комната напоминала интерьер старинного европейского замка и совершенно не вязалась с голливудским ультрамодерном банальных соседских домов.  
С книжных полок на Джареда смотрели мертвые поэты и философы, однако его собственный взгляд был прикован к сцене, разыгравшейся в дальнем конце спальни.  
Хейердал восседал, словно правитель замка, в просторном, с высокой спинкой кресле, обитом зеленой кожей. Джаред уговаривал себя не думать сейчас о кровати, иначе смятые простыни увели бы его мысли в нежелательном направлении. Он сосредоточился на кресле и на Дине.  
Тот полулежал, раскинувшись на коленях Хейердала, извращенная пародия на ребенка, сидящего на коленях Санты. Сжавшись в комок, он будто пытался спрятаться от кошмара.  
Который, без сомнения, творил Хейердал. Когда Джаред приблизился, Дин инстинктивно повернулся на звук, но Хейердал только крепче сжал его в своих руках.  
Джаред заметил веревку на запястьях Дина и еще следы от веревок на его бедрах и щиколотках. На первый взгляд, Дина ничто не удерживало, разве что крепкие объятия Хейердала.  
Подняв пистолет, Джаред прицелился Хейердалу между глаз: пока он не разобрался, существует ли угроза для жизни Актива, Джареда не волновал статус клиента компании.  
– Дин? – позвал Джаред, и его волнение усилилось, когда Дин, тихо заскулив, отвернулся, уткнувшись носом в воротник Хейердалу.   
Сделав шаг ближе, Джаред лучше разглядел картину и в одно мгновение понял, отчего Дин не сопротивлялся: Хейердал порезал его как рождественскую индейку. Неглубокие раны испещряли все тело Дина, и алые капли крови медленно сочились по его безупречной коже.  
Картина казалась тем ужаснее, что на Хейердале по-прежнему была надета белоснежная рубашка, тонкие багровые струйки смотрелись на ткани как паучья сеть.  
Дин, опять всхлипнув, беспомощно завозил связанными руками по груди Хейердала.  
Ладно, Джаред многое терпел, но кровь – это уже слишком.  
– В контракте сказано – вы не имеет права причинять ущерб Активу, – отчеканил он со всей авторитетностью «Мэйфэр Груп» за плечами.  
– О, да брось, все это быстро залечится в нежных заботливых руках, – улыбнувшись, Хейердал провел пальцем по шее Дина, размазывая кровь.  
Тихий болезненный стон Дина лишь подстегнул Джареда.  
– Отпустите его, или мне придется объяснять начальству, почему ваши мозги оказались на стенке, – веско произнес он.  
– Дин плохо себя вел, – как ни в чем не бывало, пояснил Хейердал. – А у меня нет времени на плохих мальчиков, которые не хотят усваивать уроки.  
Дин, наконец, поднял на Джареда невидящий взгляд: белки его широко распахнутых глаз покраснели из-за лопнувших сосудов.  
– Вы накачали его наркотиками, – сделал вывод Джаред, не оставляя места для возражений.  
По крайней мере, это решает проблему. Теперь у Женевьев не будет причин винить его за смерть Хейердала и сомневаться в том, что это был единственный выход. Она не любила, когда клиенты нарушали химический баланс ее Активов.  
– Так, немножко, чтобы добавить перчинки. Они не причинили особого вреда этой красивой голове, – обняв Дина за шею, Хейердал сдавил пальцы на его уязвимом горле.  
Джаред подошел вплотную.  
– Я забираю его. И могу представить, что вы услышите от мисс Кортес в ближайшее время.  
Хейердал промолчал, все так же язвительно улыбаясь, когда Джаред, оттолкнув его руку, склонился над Дином. Стараясь не выпускать Хейердала из виду, Джаред мягко коснулся плеча Дина. К его удивлению и ужасу, Дин вскрикнул: «Нет!» и, как мог, вцепился в Хейердала связанными руками. Тот презрительно усмехнулся, но Джаред, игнорируя его, глубоко вздохнул и устремил все внимание на Дина. Очевидно, из-за наркотиков в голове Актива все перепуталось. Джаред не мог представить, чтобы Дин не желал расставаться с Хейердалом после всех этих игр с острыми предметами.  
– Все хорошо. Теперь ты в безопасности.  
Джаред ожидал ответа по сценарию, однако его не последовало. Хейердал опять ухмыльнулся, и Джаред едва сдержался, чтобы не перекроить лицо клиента на свой лад.  
Он притянул к себе Дина, и тот, всхлипнув, прижался к Джареду, трясясь всем телом.  
– Развлекаться с Дином – сплошное удовольствие, – Хейердал сложил перед собой руки на манер злодеев из фильмов о Бонде. – Признайся, тебе и самому любопытно, почему мне нравится столь… сложный коктейль в головах моих игрушек.  
Да он же конченый псих. Джаред подумал, что Женевьев следует лучше проводить тестирование клиентов.  
– Не особенно, – Джаред действовал, не обращая внимания на то, что Дин продолжал сопротивляться: его заледеневшее тело выскальзывало у Джареда из рук, и он все пытался **_вернуться_** к Хейердалу, даже после того, как прозвучали стоп-фразы.  
Джаред хотел было избавить Дина от веревок, но потом передумал, побоявшись, что со свободными руками Дин добавит ему проблем.  
Похоже, Хейердала не заботило то, что Джаред не имел желания его выслушивать. Впрочем, Хейердал не предпринимал попыток помешать ему.  
– Думаешь, твои боссы столкнулись с этим впервые? Мы с Дином… у нас особые отношения. Ему нравится, когда ему причиняют боль. Он умолял об этом, не так ли, мой мальчик?  
Дин лишь всхлипнул в ответ, сдаваясь, наконец, Джареду и повиснув на нем мертвым грузом. Мысленно извиняясь, Джаред подхватил его на руки, бережно, насколько это было возможно. Удивительно, как стук его сердца не напугал Дина: пульс так громко отдавался в его собственных ушах.  
– Что вы с ним **_сделали_**?  
Трудно сказать, из каких именно ран текла кровь, к тому же, Джаред не собирался устраивать Дину осмотр, когда Хейердал сверлил их взглядом, как голодный стервятник.  
Ему и не требовалось буйное воображение. За прошедшие месяцы службы в «Мэйфэр Груп» Джаред превратился в знатока дела, легко определяя, чем занимался его Актив: распухшие губы – минет, подкашивающиеся ноги – бурный секс. Дин вел себя так, словно болело буквально все его тело, и то, как он неосознанно пытался прикрыть себе пах и спрятать лицо от Джареда, ясно говорило о том, что до, после или даже во время «резьбы по телу» его насиловали.  
У Джареда не имелось инструкций, что делать с Активами, когда их насилуют. И пусть даже в программе Актива закладывалось, что он идет на любовное свидание по обоюдному согласию, верилось с трудом, что все здесь происходило по желанию Дина, судя по тому, как он стонал и вырывался.  
– Понимаешь, мне нравится доламывать вещи, которые и так уже пошли трещинами. Гениям «Мэйфэр Груп» потребовалось долгое время, чтобы создать для меня Дина. Нахальный и вызывающий, и в то же время жаждущий любви и столь уязвимый, вся его броня – сплошная бравада, – вещал Хейердал, вертя серебряную бритву в тонких аристократических пальцах.  
Гэйб создал Дина.  
Гэйб **_знал_** , что Хейердал способен на такое? Но ведь он так испугался, когда показатели Чарли подскочили на мониторе…  
Джаред не знал, что и думать. Конечно, Гэйб не являлся образцом высоких моральных устоев – он же ученый, – однако Джаред доверял своему мнению о людях: невозможно представить Гэйба изощренным жестоким злодеем.  
Дин провел по лицу ослабевшими руками, совсем как Чарли.  
Хейердал, исходящий высокомерием и надменностью, все же был не настолько глуп, чтобы пытаться остановить Джареда. Больше он не проронил ни слова. Джаред бы с удовольствием продолжил разговор и раскрошил бы ублюдку челюсть, но Дин истекал кровью, а первая обязанность Джареда – обеспечить Активу безопасность.  
Он донес Дина до машины и осторожно уложил на узкую койку за компьютерным терминалом.  
Устроив там поудобнее его изрезанное тело, Джаред, наконец, решился развязать набухшую от крови веревку на запястьях Дина.  
Когда он уже сел за руль, стараясь не стукнуться головой о низкий потолок салона, Дин вдруг схватил его за локоть дрожащей рукой.  
– Пожалуйста, не трогай меня, – умоляюще проговорил он, и что-то в его глазах напомнило Джареду о товарищах, только что вернувшихся с поля боя. Как будто они посмотрели смерти в глаза, и это изменило их навсегда и безвозвратно.  
Джаред сглотнул тошнотворный ком в горле.  
– Теперь ты в безопасности, – хотел бы он добавить что-нибудь еще к этим заученным словам. Например, сказать, что Хейердал никогда больше не причинит ему боль. Такого бы Джаред никогда не сказал жертвам нападений вроде Дина. Будь Актив обычным человеком, память о Хейердале мучила бы его до конца жизни. Но мысль о том, что Дин скоро все забудет, тем более мешала Джареду произнести желанные слова. – Ты под моей защитой.  
В ответ Дин просто отключился.  
Укрыв его одним из казенных одеял, Джаред уселся на водительское сиденье и вызвал по рации Гэйба.  
– …Как можно быть таким идиотом! Я уже выслал команду. Наш босс будет **_в ярости_**! – заорал на него Гэйб.  
– Расслабься, он у меня, – отозвался Джаред, заводя двигатель и глядя в зеркало заднего обзора на удаляющийся огромный особняк.  
– Его жизненные показатели вышли из нормы, – визжал Гэйб, явно на шаг от истерики. – Что ты с ним сделал?!  
– Ничего я с ним не делал! Клиент накачал его наркотиками! И только попробуй еще раз не поверить моей паранойе: этот отморозок искромсал Дина в капусту! – личное правило Джареда не сквернословить на работе временно отменялось.  
– Ну, да, клиент иногда играл жестковато… – уклончиво ответил Гэйб, что-то строча на клавиатуре. – Ты и сам догадывался…  
Джаред презрительно фыркнул.  
– Жестковато? Понадобится чудо, чтобы Актив не истек кровью до нашего возвращения.  
Машина подскочила на камне, и Дин жалобно простонал с заднего сиденья: он то приходил в сознание, то опять отключался. Говоря о том, что есть вероятность потерять Актива, Джаред не преувеличивал.  
– Что?..  
– Ваш клиент ловит кайф от игры с острой бритвой, – мрачно пояснил Джаред, с трудом сдерживая в голосе гнев.  
– Нет, нет... Нет! – возмущенно затараторил Гэйб. – Этого в контракте не было! Он… нет!  
– Контракт, не контракт, а Хейердал это сделал. Чарли накачан наркотиками по самое не хочу и потерял море крови.  
– Расчетное время прибытия? – перешел вдруг Гэйб на деловой тон.  
Джаред прикинул шансы. Если поехать через окраину, то можно избежать пробок, однако это добавит добрых десять минут ко времени в пути.  
– Двадцать, – коротко ответил он.  
Гэйб запечатал опять.  
– А как он…  
Повернув к себе зеркало заднего обзора, Джаред посмотрел на Дина.  
– Я не знаю.  
:::  
 ** _Чарли_**  
  
Джаред не сводил глаз с кровати за стеклянной перегородкой. Дина не стало, и вернулся Чарли, который находился сейчас в счастливом забытьи под действием обезболивающего и снотворного, пока залечивались худшие из его ран. В своем незагруженном статусе Актив просто не понимал бы, что делать с болью, доставшейся от садиста Хейердала. Джаред знал, что это к лучшему – держать Чарли в неведении, пока заживут серьезные раны.  
Джаред представил себе, каково это рассказывать ребенку о сексе, потом подумал, насколько труднее объяснить, что его изнасиловали, человеку, у которого все тело в шрамах, и при этом он не помнит и даже предположить не может, откуда они взялись.  
Конечно, если бы Чарли не оказался в программе «Мэйфэр Груп», он никогда бы не пострадал, но с другой стороны, Джаред был даже рад, что существуют технологии, способные стереть из памяти Актива ужас случившегося.  
Гэйб просто волосы на себе рвал, ожидая, когда Джаред, наконец, привезет Дина. Чарли был его высочайшим достижением, его самым лучшим Активом, и когда Гэйб увидел его таким израненным, таким по-человечески уязвимым, пыл ученого немного поугас.  
Конечно, нельзя было винить в случившемся одного Гэйба. И пусть Джаред был страшно зол на него, он понимал, что не может взвалить на ученого всю ответственность. То же самое сказала ему и Женевьев. И добавила, что это целиком ее вина.  
Вот тут Джаред был с ней абсолютно согласен.  
– Этого больше не повторится, – уверила его Женевьев, подходя и становясь рядом. – Хейердала вычеркнули из списка наших клиентов, – в голосе ее даже послышалось возмущение, несмотря на внешнее спокойствие.  
Но Джаред не был расположен к всепрощению.  
– До тех пор, пока очередной богатый хрен не заявится и не вывалит гору бабок перед вами, чтобы появился стимул? Какая разница, кому мы их отдаем, так? Все равно они ничего не помнят, что с ними делали. Можем нажить целое состояние, обслуживая насильников по всему миру. Нет жертвы – нет преступления, верно?  
На его гневную тираду Женевьев ответила спокойным тоном, который злил Джареда ужасно.  
– Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что наша фирма создана не для этого.  
– Тогда скажите мне, – язвительно поинтересовался Джаред. – Для чего? Вы ведете себя, как сутенеры, вместо того, чтобы заботиться об Активах.  
Женевьев бросила на него взгляд, в котором уже промелькнули гневные искорки.  
– Мы осуществляем фантазии, Джаред, и ты знаешь это.  
– Любые фантазии? – не отставал он. – Где вы проводите черту? Больной извращенец, которому нравится калечить своих любовников? Или тот, кто не словит кайф, пока не убьет кого-нибудь?  
– Для этого у нас и существует тщательная проверка клиентуры.  
– Вы создали идеальную игрушку для сексуального садиста. Почему же этот урод не был помечен в вашем черном списке как «человек, который творит хрен знает что со своими любовниками»?  
Женевьев и не думала отпираться.  
– Потому что Хейердал никогда не проходил проверку.  
Никогда…  
Джареду стало дурно.  
– Почему?  
Хотелось бы Джареду верить, что он смутил Женевьев своими вопросами, но нет, он хорошо ее изучил: Женевьев встретила его взгляд с выводящей из себя холодностью.  
– Хейердал – один из главных инвесторов «Мэйфэр Груп». Было бы крайне неразумно запретить ему пользоваться преимуществами системы, которую он же отчасти и финансирует.  
– И сколько еще непроверенных благодетелей в вашем списке? Сколько еще богатых психопатов получат ваших Активов? – Джаред не верил своим ушам. Отец всегда повторял, что для богатых существуют одни законы, а для бедных – другие, и говорил он это, скорее, в шутку, но сейчас Джареду было не до смеха.  
Видимо, Джаред все же задел ее за живое: Женевьев на минуту потеряла контроль.  
– Не твое дело, кого мы выбираем в клиенты!  
Джаред осмелился возразить.  
– Нет, мое, если они насилуют и жестоко обращаются с Активом, находящимся под моей защитой! – разница в росте не давала ему никаких преимуществ перед Женевьев. Она смерила его взглядом как умственно отсталого.  
– Ладно, где-то ты прав. Как я уже сказала, этого клиента вычеркнули из списка. А сейчас у меня есть заботы поважнее.  
Джареду было на ее заботы наплевать.  
  
:::  
  
Джаред неслышно вошел в палату Чарли, и Женевьев осталась ждать снаружи. Доктор Сандерс начал было успокаивать его, что Чарли идет на поправку, однако Джаред хотел убедиться в этом лично.  
– Он тебя слышит, – врач был сущий добряк, Джаред вообще не понимал, как такой человек мог связаться с «Мэйфэр Груп». Сандерс нравился Джареду больше всех сотрудников фирмы.  
– У него останутся шрамы? – спросил он, и это было не просто любопытство: Джаред хотел знать это ради Чарли и еще ради того человека, который когда-нибудь вернется в собственное тело.  
Доктор Сандерс покачал головой.  
– Трудно сказать, хотя лезвие было очень острым, из хорошей стали. Вполне возможно, что раны, залечившись, не оставят следов.  
С облегчением выдохнув, Джаред приблизился к кровати.  
– Привет, парень, – прошептал он, взяв Чарли за руку. – Этот добрый доктор вылечит тебя, понял? А я здесь, рядом, и ничего плохого с тобой не случится.  
Он провел рукой по волосам Чарли, дотронулся до украшенной синяками щеки. На голове Чарли чернела рана, стянутая тонкими полосками пластыря. От краев раны расходился кровоподтек, и вид у него был такой мерзкий – похоже, Чарли стукнули головой обо что-то твердое, сильно и с такой злобой, что даже кожа лопнула.  
Джаред, склонившись, притронулся губами к виску Чарли, и врач сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. Женевьев, хоть и смотрела на них через стекло, тоже не решилась как-то прокомментировать.  
:::  
  
Последовав за Женевьев, он снова оказался в ее огромном кабинете, занимавшем почти весь верхний этаж здания. Отказавшись от предложенных напитков, Джаред продолжал упрямо подогревать в себе гнев, наблюдая за Женевьев – та, процокав каблуками, заняла свое место за столом.  
– Следующее задание Чарли будет, скажем так… деликатным.  
– Он еще не готов, – тут же перебил ее Джаред. – Пройдет не один месяц, пока Чарли окончательно поправится.  
И даже больше, пока Джаред начнет, наконец, видеть перед собой Чарли, а не Дина.  
Женевьев успокоила его страхи.  
– Ну, это для нас не главная проблема, – заявила она и сразу сменила тему на другую, более важную, на ее взгляд. – Вскрылись некоторые факты его прежней жизни… создающие неудобства для нашей организации.  
– Что вы имеете в виду?  
– Все наши Активы подписали трехгодичные контракты. За это их ожидает щедрая оплата, и Гэйб загрузит им воспоминания… чтобы заполнить пробел во времени.  
Джаред не сомневался в их щедрости. Ему тоже предложили безумную сумму, видимо, он был не единственным, кого таким образом заманили в эту индустрию.  
– Так в чем проблема?  
– Гэйб и его команда поддерживают связи с контактами Активов, если таковые имеются во внешнем мире. В основном, через интернет – почта, блоги и тому подобное. Для большинства их близких этого бывает достаточно, однако у Чарли имеется один друг, чрезвычайно надоедливый тип по имени Кристиан Кейн. Последние полгода он только и делает, что доставляет нам головную боль. Например, он отправился в ФБР и заявил, что его друга похитили.  
Джаред хмыкнул: а Кейн был недалек от правды.  
– И что? Разве вы не можете заставить его «исчезнуть»?  
Женевьев закатила глаза.  
– Нет, Джаред, не можем. По-видимому, Чарли действительно любит Кейна, ума не приложу за что, а в список наших обязанностей не входит устранение друзей и родственников Активов без чрезвычайной необходимости.  
Джаред постарался сдержать эмоции. Чему он и научился с тех пор, как стал работать с Женевьев, так это тому, что команда будет защищать проект любой ценой, поэтому убийство Кейна его бы не удивило.  
И все же, Джаред был не в том положении, чтобы задавать вопросы.  
– Ладно, и что требуется от Чарли?  
Женевьев сложила руки перед собой на столе.  
– Говоря о деталях, это задание скорее для тебя, чем для Чарли. Мы собираемся на время загрузить в Чарли его собственную личность – конечно, с некоторыми изменениями. Вместе с ним ты отправишься на встречу с Кейном и выяснишь, насколько серьезную опасность представляет он для «Мэйфэр Груп».  
У Джареда вырвался не совсем вежливый возглас:  
– Что?!  
– Ты прекрасно меня слышал, – холодно осадила его Женевьев. – Прояснишь ситуацию и затем доложишь нам.  
– Ага, и Кейна, конечно, не удивит, что его друг, появившись из ниоткуда, снова вдруг исчезнет.  
– По легенде, Чарли вернется из длительного путешествия, и, когда задание будет выполнено, у него возникнет срочная необходимость уехать. Воспоминания о том времени, которое он отсутствовал, мы скомбинируем с его настоящей личностью, которую в него должны вернуть по окончании контракта.  
– Для вас это все равно что игра, да? – вырвалось у Джареда, но он не пожалел о сказанном. Хотя и следовало бы держать себя под контролем. Сейчас он не имел права на собственные суждения, и в армии он бы никогда себе подобное не позволил. Выполняй приказ и держи рот на замке.  
– Вовсе нет, Джаред. Это не игрушки. Мы и так далеко зашли, позволив Чарли утрясти проблему с другом. Если ничего не выйдет, то боюсь, что Чарли, вернувшись домой, обнаружит, что во время его отсутствия Кристиан Кейн трагически погиб.  
Угроза была направлена не на Кейна, и, честно говоря, он мало волновал Джареда. Он думал сейчас лишь о Чарли, раскрашенного во все оттенки синего и черного. Принести Чарли еще одну боль потери только лишь потому, что Джареду, видите ли, противно играть роль Бога в чьей-то жизни? Джаред не мог себе это позволить.  
Он согласно кивнул.  
– Когда приступаем?  
:::  
  
Остановившись на пороге с целой охапкой ромашек в руках, Джаред натолкнулся на Мэри.  
– Ты где пропадал, а? – сердито поинтересовалась сиделка, отпуская ему подзатыльник. – Надеюсь, у тебя чертовски подходящее объяснение, почему ты не приходил и не навещал родную мать?!  
Точно так же ему бы выговаривала мама еще два года назад.  
– Простите, мэм, – виновато пояснил Джаред. – Я очень хотел прийти, просто… столько работы навалилось.  
Прошло две недели с тех пор, как Джаред последний раз видел мать, вырвавшись ненадолго. Конечно, он звонил в «Кастл Хилл», передавал ей добрые слова, но оба они понимали, что этого не достаточно. Джареду так хотелось прийти сюда: уютное спокойствие матери после всех этих передряг он ценил дороже всех благ мира.  
Но дело в том, что, доверяя Мэри заботиться о матери в его отсутствие, Джаред не мог точно так же поступить с Чарли: он не доверял персоналу «Мэйфэр Груп».  
Мэри, проворчав что-то неразборчивое, наконец, посторонилась, впуская Джареда. Мама сидела все в том же кресле, но теперь сад представлял собой жалкую унылую пародию на былую пышность цветения. Листва на вечнозеленых кустарниках сохранилась, однако яркие краски цветов совсем поблекли. Джареду это показалось подходящей метафорой его собственной жизни.  
– Привет, мам, – низко склонившись, он поцеловал ее в щеку. Мама по-прежнему пахла ванилью и еще имбирными пряниками, несмотря на то, что давно жила в лечебнице. На мгновение Джаред представил, как тепло мать встретила бы его, и вновь словно ощутил силу ее крепких объятий. – Прости, что редко заглядываю в последнее время. Плохой у тебя сын, да?  
В глазах матери блеснули слезы, и Джаред возненавидел себя еще сильнее.  
– Понимаешь, моя работа… кажется, я совершил ошибку. Те, на кого я работаю… нехорошие они ребята, мама. А я просто… – он покачал головой. – Я даже не знаю…. Чарли серьезно пострадал, и я позволил этому случиться. Ну, что я за человек после этого? Разве ты сможешь теперь мной гордиться?  
Как бы он хотел услышать сейчас голос матери, ее мудрый совет.  
Джаред вздохнул: если бы да кабы…  
– Всего один год, – сказал он тихо. – Мне нужно выдержать еще один год, контракт Чарли закончится, и я больше никогда не вспомню о «Мэйфэр Груп».  
:::  
  
Прошло еще три недели, прежде чем Чарли позволили вернуться в общий зал к остальным Активам. Он быстро шел на поправку и не демонстрировал признаков того, что помнит о случившемся.  
Хотелось бы и Джареду так же легко все забыть.  
Чарли не особенно стремился заниматься любимыми делами, и Джаред решил, что причиной этому оставшееся нытье в теле. Однако спустя несколько дней Чарли превратился в прежнего надоеду, начал общаться с другими Активами и выполнял просьбы Джареда все с тем же слепым послушанием. Но стоило ему остаться одному, Чарли тут же бросался разыскивать Джареда.  
Гэйб объяснил, что это – защитный механизм: Чарли подсознательно ищет поддержки, пока его тело еще не выздоровело. Джаред и прежде, когда у Чарли не было проблем, не возражал против его компании, но сейчас, когда тот начинал искать Джареда растерянным взглядом широко распахнутых глаз или в сотый раз спрашивал: «Что, я уже не твой самый лучший?», Джареду хотелось кого-нибудь придушить.   
Он уже устал улыбаться Чарли и исчерпал все способы убеждения в том, что «он его лучший, самый лучший», и чтобы тот перестал волноваться. Трудно сказать, можно ли убедить в чем-то человека, у которого нет собственной личности.  
Пока Чарли рисовал для него красками или карандашами, Джаред изучал его жизнь до прихода в «Мэйфэр Груп». Если Джаред и прежде чувствовал себя каким-то вуайеристом, то теперь, копаясь в деле Чарли, это ощущение достигло предела.  
Для начала, имя Чарли было Дженсен. Дженсен Росс Эклз. Ему тридцать один год, родился в Техасе. Зная лишь эти факты, было просто невозможно воспринимать Актива как Чарли, даже когда его подопечный, улыбаясь, протягивал ему детскую мазню – изображение Джареда и двух собак.  
Теперь Джаред знал все о любимых спортивных командах Дженсена, о его любимых блюдах, о группах, которые ему нравилось слушать. О его дипломе по спортивной медицине и о страсти к верховой езде. Джаред даже попытался расспросить Чарли о прошлой жизни, однако быстро оставил идею, получив глуповатую улыбку в ответ.  
Чем ближе он узнавал Дженсена, тем сильнее Дженсен ему нравился, и в Джареде буквально кипело негодование: как можно было взять и почти что украсть эту жизнь у человека? Заменить его личность на Чарли?  
Нет, он, конечно, любил Чарли, заботился и охранял, но чем дальше он изучал дело Дженсена, тем сильней Джареда раздражал Актив, являющийся сейчас центром его вселенной.  
Опасный путь, и неизвестно, куда он Джареда заведет с каждым предательским шагом.  
Кристиан Кейн был лучшим другом Дженсена еще со школьной поры. Они вместе учились в колледже, играли в одной группе, встречались с одной и той же девушкой, вместе на летних каникулах собрали из запчастей машину – «Мустанг» с открытым верхом. Глядя на отношения друзей, Джареду даже начал нравиться Кейн.   
Но тут Женевьев решила усложнить ему задачу: в один из дней, когда Джаред штудировал биографию Дженсена, она объявила, что, если представить Джареда как друга, это может вызвать враждебность к нему со стороны старых друзей Дженсена. Вместо этого, заявила она, Джаред будет изображать его любовника.  
Вот тут Джаред уперся руками и ногами, в прямом смысле слова.  
Каким образом он сможет выполнять свою работу и защищать Дженсена, если парень будет считать его любовником? Джареду эта идея не нравилась от начала и до конца.  
Он всю ночь напролет думал о Хейердале. Потом, поднявшись утром, почти час провел, склонившись над унитазом.  
Гэйб и Женевьев обеспечили его всеми необходимыми материалами о Дженсене и его жизни. Джаред изучал географию и всевозможные отчеты о путешествиях, чтобы соответствовать воспоминаниям, что сконструировал ученый. Они с Гэйбом провели немало времени, оттачивая детали: как и где Дженсен познакомился с ним, какие места они с Дженсеном посетили, почему снова очутились в Штатах.  
Из-за упрямого желания Джареда создать для Дженсена самые лучшие воспоминания процесс затягивался. Ему хотелось, чтобы Дженсен увидел все самые захватывающие красоты мира. Порой Гэйб смешил Джареда до крайности, когда они вместе придумывали мелкие, ничего не значащие детали, чтобы придать воспоминаниям Дженсена как можно больше достоверности.  
Потом пришла очередь Гэйба заняться программой вплотную, чтобы выстроить комбинацию воспоминаний.  
На это тоже потребовался долгий срок.  
Прошло почти два месяца, прежде чем Джаред почувствовал, что готов. Большинство времени он провел здесь, в здании компании, рядом с Чарли или в одиночестве, зубря данные.  
Худшие из ран Чарли зажили, оставив несколько упрямо не желающих сходить шрамов, которые, впрочем, тоже должны были со временем исчезнуть. То, как скованно порой вел себя Актив, подсказывало Джареду, что эти грубые некрасивые следы на коже еще докучают ему.  
Наконец, дата была назначена.  
В ту ночь Джаред не мог уснуть. Повертевшись с боку на бок, он сдался и сел смотреть ночной повтор «Я Люблю Люси», дождавшись, пока забрезжит рассвет. Маму он повидал заранее, объяснив, что, наверное, не сможет навещать ее ближайшие несколько недель.  
Джаред уговаривал себя, что мама не очень расстроилась. Теперь она знала о Дженсене не меньше самого Джареда: он рассказал маме все, как будто делился с ней секретами своей первой любви.  
И Джареду это казалось вполне нормальным.  
Когда он на следующее утро вошел в кабинет Гэйба, там его уже поджидал Чарли.  
– Привет, – вежливо поздоровался он, улыбнувшись Джареду, и занял свое место в кресле.  
– Привет, парень, – улыбнулся ему Джаред, ужасно нервничая на самом деле.  
Чарли заморгал, с силой зажмурившись от вспыхнувшего яркого света.  
Пока загружалась программа, Джаред в тревожном ожидании перекатывался с пятки на носок. Он создал себе столько мысленных образов Дженсена, что уже опасался, как бы при встрече с реальным человеком не разочароваться в ожиданиях.  
– Твою мать! – очевидно, Чарли не стало – так мог ругаться только Дженсен. Болезненно поморщившись, он потер ладонями глаза. – Черт, пристрелите меня.  
Джаред повернулся к Гэйбу, ожидая объяснений. Ученый только пожал плечами.  
– Привет, Дженсен, как себя чувствуешь?  
Заслышав Гэйба, Дженсен, похоже, пришел в себя окончательно. Сев, он повел плечами, и осмысленное недоумение в его глазах тоже свидетельствовало в его пользу – для Чарли характерно скорее блаженное неведение и милая непосредственность.  
– Я что, уснул? – он неосознанно повторил привычную фразу, что говорил Чарли при каждой перезагрузке.  
Джаред решился, наконец, выйти на сцену и подошел ближе. В животе у него тревожно сжалось. Взяв Дженсена за руку, он улыбнулся.  
– Привет, милый, как себя чувствуешь?  
Дженсен коснулся лба.  
– Чувствую, как будто меня гребаный грузовик переехал.  
– Ты нешуточно ударился головой, Дженсен, – усмехнулся Гэйб. Разница в том, как он обращался с Дженсеном по сравнению с остальными воплощениями Чарли, и вообще, то, как ученый каждый раз менял манеру общения, в зависимости от программы, всегда поражало Джареда.  
– Ты уверен, что это не последствия текилы? – спросил Дженсен, бросая на Джареда подозрительный взгляд. Хотя и не пытаясь вырвать ладонь из его руки.  
Кажется, гениальный план Гэйба работал.  
– Уверяю тебя, текила здесь не причем.  
– Напомни, чтобы я никогда не пил, если мне наливает парень по имени Хосе, – Джаред помог ему спуститься, и Дженсен слегка пошатнулся на ногах. По привычке Джаред обнял его за плечи: защитить, поддержать, так всегда он поступал с Чарли.  
– Хорошая мысль, – подтвердил он кивком. – Ну, ты меня и напугал.  
Джаред не переставал удивляться, как легко у него получалось врать. Дженсен принимал на веру каждое его слово. То ли это было остаточное воспоминание о Хранителе, то ли добавочная опция, которую запрограммировал Гэйб в личности настоящего Дженсена.  
Джаред посмотрел в лицо Дженсену, и у него болезненно сжалось сердце – сколько привязанности, нет, любви увидел он в знакомых зеленых глазах.  
– Прости, – пробормотал Дженсен, как ни в чем не бывало чмокнув его в шею у ключицы.  
Джаред почувствовал себя последним дерьмом.  
– Ничего страшного, – быстро ответил он, не в состоянии вынести то чувство вины, что слышалось в голосе Дженсена.  
Оставив кабинет Гэйба, они перешли в комнату, которую устроили для них специально. Здесь, усадив Дженсена в кожаное кресло, Джаред мог спокойно проговорить вслух все то, что полагалось по сценарию.  
Дженсен задал неизбежный вопрос:  
– Что произошло?  
Джареду стало неуютно – как будто Дженсен действовал под влиянием программы. Джаред чуть было не среагировал на него, как на Чарли с его туповатыми вопросами. Это было так неестественно, видеть следы программы в Дженсене, ведь он настоящий, и его личность не должна быть затронута.  
К сожалению, ее затронули.  
– Мы спускались в пещеру, помнишь? – Джаред коснулся кровоподтека на щеке Дженсена – смутное напоминание о Дине. – Один из твоих друзей соскользнул со скалы, и ты упал.  
Дженсен медленно кивнул, словно рассказ Джареда постепенно состыковываться с изображениями, которыми Гэйб напичкал его голову.  
– В Чили, правильно?  
– Милодон, – Джаред кивнул. Гэйб использовал собственные воспоминания Джареда о спуске, чтобы создать у Дженсена ощущение личного опыта. – Самолетом тебя доставили в Лас Кондес, это в Сантьяго, но ты не приходил в сознание, так что я организовал твою транспортировку сюда, в клинику «Мэйфэр». Они сотворили чудо, и теперь, после небольшого отдыха, ты будешь как новенький.  
Легкая, свободная форма, которую носил Чарли в стенах «Мэйфэр Груп», помогала в создании легенды. Дженсен все еще был не в своей тарелке, но благодаря тому, что заложил в его память Гэйб, он все охотнее верил словам Джареда.  
В Дженсене что-то осталось от Чарли, а тот был запрограммирован доверять Джареду беспрекословно. Такая ответственность пугала Джареда и в лучшие дни, но работать сиделкой при Чарли – все равно что гулять по парку, по сравнению с тем, что Джареда ожидало.  
– Я этого не помню, – тихо признался Дженсен. – Помню тот бар на озере Пехо… – он запнулся, криво улыбнувшись, и Джаред не удержался от ответной улыбки.  
– Вот как? Выпивку, значит, ты помнишь?  
Как странно было разговаривать с Дженсеном – как будто Джаред его на самом деле давно знал.  
– Ой, да ладно, именно ты захотел там остановиться.  
Джаред примирительно поднял руки, и Дженсен устало улыбнулся.  
– Я подумал, может, зависнуть тут ненадолго? – предложил Джаред. – В смысле, в ЛА. Остыть немного, серфингом заняться, повидаться с друзьями…  
Дженсен энергично закивал, не успел Джаред закончить фразу.  
– Да, – согласился он. – Точно. Заодно представлю всем своего бойфренда.  
Эта очаровательная улыбка предназначалась исключительно для него, и Джаред, похолодев, все же заставил себя улыбнуться в ответ.  
– Ага, дождаться не могу.  
:::  
  
Джаред и так уже знал, что Женевьев и «Мэйфэр Груп» хороши, судя по тому, как тщательно они проработали каждую деталь плана. Но только открыв дверь в квартиру Дженсена, Джаред осознал (и даже испугался) **_насколько_** они были хороши.   
Почту за два с половиной года тщательно рассортировали в стопки. В квартиру, очевидно, регулярно захаживала горничная – нигде ни соринки. Два припорошенных дорожной пылью рюкзака были небрежно брошены на кровать в спальне.  
Джаред вошел первым, а Дженсен застыл на пороге, как будто не решаясь сделать шаг.  
– Дженсен? – позвал Джаред, и его опять охватило беспокойство – неужели что-то пошло не так?  
Дженсен огляделся, словно что-то искал взглядом, и, наконец, вздохнув, вошел внутрь. Он устало прильнул к Джареду, и тот, не задумываясь, обнял его.  
– Ну, как, рад, что вернулся домой? – мягко спросил он. Не удержавшись, Джаред прочесал пальцами короткие волосы Дженсена.  
Тот поднял на него взгляд, неуверенно улыбаясь.  
– Ты мне еще за это ответишь, – ответил он туманно.  
Улыбка Дженсена показалась Джареду какой-то фальшивой, однако он не стал переспрашивать.  
Дженсен отправился в душ – наверное, чтобы смыть с себя пещерную пыль? Он приглашал с собой и Джареда, но тот давно научился противостоять обаянию Чарли и всех его воплощений, так что мягко отклонил предложение.  
Гэйб утверждал, что, раз Дженсен в соответствии со своим воспоминаниями и впечатлениями расценивает Джареда как любовника, секс между ними будет только к лучшему. Джаред тогда честно поразмышлял над словами ученого, секунд десять, а потом ему пришлось избавиться от того, что съел на ланч.  
Объятия Джаред еще мог вынести. В крайней необходимости. Что касается остального – чем он тогда лучше Хейердала?  
Шум воды в душе отвлек Джареда от размышлений, и он, притянув к себе синий рюкзак – очевидно, его собственный – начал его разбирать.  
Одежда внутри оказалась в точности размеров Джареда, ношеная и даже с несвежим запахом. Джаред вытряхнул на пол использованные носки, белье и прочие походные вещи. В чехле для умывальных принадлежностей Джаред обнаружил свой любимый одеколон и еще разные шампуни и гели, наполовину использованные, опять же, его любимой марки. Спецы компании подобрали все – от его любимого лосьона после бритья до любимой зубной пасты, мятной с ванилью.  
Это и в самом деле пугало.  
В боковом кармане рюкзака Джаред нашел фотоаппарат, бумажник, полный валюты разных стран, и еще кожаный кошелечек с брелоками. Наверное, это подарок. Паспорт, выданный на имя Джареда Форестера, лежал в потайном кармане рядом с пачкой его любимой жвачки.  
Отложив пустой рюкзак в сторону, Джаред взял в руки фотоаппарат, и по спине его пробежал холодок: посмотрев на экран дисплея, он увидел на снимках себя рядом с Дженсеном – они строили рожицы, позировали и дурачились на фоне известнейших мировых достопримечательностей, расположенных на заднем плане.  
Едва он успел выключить фотоаппарат и отшвырнуть его на кровать, как из ванной показался Дженсен.  
Джаред довольно часто видел Чарли голым, но тот привлекал его не больше, чем кукла Кен. Да, у Джареда имелись глаза, и он понимал, что его Актив красив, но зародившееся было при первой встрече восхищение быстро сошло на нет, и смотреть на Чарли с похотью для Джареда было настолько же отвратительно, как и разглядывать детскую порнографию.  
Джаред надеялся, что та же реакция будет у него и на Дженсена, и мысленно чертыхнулся, потому что вдруг почувствовал к нему интерес. Дженсен вел себя совершенно не так, как Чарли. Актив не осознавал собственной привлекательности, а Дженсен… что ж, Дженсен прекрасно понимал, какой эффект оказывает его тело на живого человека из плоти и крови.  
Он вошел в спальню почти уже высохший, вытирая полотенцем мокрые волосы и не особо скромничая. Кашлянув, Джаред отошел в сторону, скрывая свое смущение.  
– Я все жалею, что мы не привезли Крису ту засушенную голову, – сказал Дженсен, открывая гардероб и перебирая одежду.   
Сглотнув, Джаред заставил себя отвести взгляд от задницы Дженсена.  
– Зря, ее все равно не пропустили бы на таможне.  
Дженсен блеснул на него белозубой улыбкой через плечо. После душа он как будто расслабился.  
– А ты еще хотел купить то здоровенное копье, – поддразнил он, натягивая боксеры и тем самым спасая закипающие мозги Джареда.  
– Копье круче, – возразил он.  
– Конечно, моя прелесть.   
Эти слова нежности окончательно выбили Джареда из седла, отправляя обратно в тот мир, где считалось нормальным называть собачьей кличкой Чарли пустоголовую версию его Актива. Дженсен хлопнул его по плечу, и Джаред вернулся в реальность.  
– Вали уже в душ, – на его свежей после душа коже ярко выделялись напоминания о жестокости Хейердала. Но Дженсен улыбался, и глаза его просто светились – таким его Джаред никогда еще не видел. – Я подумал, может, сходим куда-нибудь, отпразднуем наше возвращение в нецивилизованное общество?  
Джаред хмыкнул.  
– Ага, и еще возвращение твоих мозгов. Уверен, что ты в подходящем состоянии?  
Зацепившись пальцами за петли на поясе его джинсов, Дженсен притянул Джареда к себе, так, что их тела столкнулись пах к паху, и Джареду пришлось схватиться за плечи Дженсена, удерживая равновесие.  
Теплое дыхание у шеи приятно напомнило Джареду о том, как давно он с кем-нибудь спал.  
– Из достоверных источников мне стало известно, что я переживу, – губы Дженсена почти касались его губ. Джаред не был уверен, то ли он склонился вниз, то ли Дженсен дотянулся, а может, они встретились где-то на середине. Рты их столкнулись, Дженсен вздохнул, и следующее, что осознал Джаред – их тела сплелись друг с другом в одном шаге от кровати. Он чуть оттянул назад голову Дженсена, пропуская в пальцах его мягкие, влажные волосы, коснулся его гладковыбритого подбородка.  
Дженсен подался ему навстречу, приоткрывая губы, и Джаред легко, не задумываясь, проник языком в ожидающий его теплый рот.  
Руки Джареда сами нашли дорогу к гладкой коже под рубашкой Дженсена, и тот зашипел, когда Джаред случайно задел незажившие еще шрамы.  
Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы отрезвить Джареда. Он отступил на шаг, удерживая Дженсена за плечи и сохраняя между ними дистанцию. Не так легко было изобразить твердость в голосе, но Джаред старался, как мог:  
– Если мы не остановимся, то из квартиры сегодня точно не выйдем.  
– И я совершенно не против, – томно протянул Дженсен, так и ожидая минутной слабости Джареда, чтобы повторить попытку.  
– А как же твои друзья? – нашелся Джаред, стараясь произнести это спокойно, а не выпалить с отчаянием, которое сейчас испытывал.  
Это сработало. Дженсен разочарованно кивнул.  
– Да, ты прав, – немного расстроено сказал он, впрочем, тут же улыбаясь. – Быстро в душ!  
Довольный, что легко отделался, Джаред улыбнулся. Он оставил легкий поцелуй на щеке Дженсена – вполне невинный, такой он мог позволить себе и с Чарли.  
Дженсен рассмеялся и шлепнул его по заду.  
– Иди уже!  
  
:::


	3. Chapter 3

 

 **Глава 3**  
  
Теоретически, Джаред знал о друзьях Дженсена все. По давней традиции они собирались в баре под названием «Леннокс» в трех кварталах на юг от Сансет Бульвар, и, несмотря на то, что не виделись они более двух лет, Дженсен ни капли не сомневался, что сегодня найдет друзей на прежнем месте. Джаред предпочел не вмешиваться с советами, вместо этого он обдумывал, как бы произвести впечатление на компанию.  
И чего он так беспокоится? Можно подумать, он и правда встречается с Дженсеном и то, произведет он впечатление на его друзей или нет, имеет для Джареда какое-то значение.  
Гладко побрившись и подровняв бачки – что делал нечасто – Джаред сразу помолодел лет на пять. Тому способствовал и загар, который он приобрел до задания.  
Дженсен надел серую футболку с рокерской символикой и стильно потрепанные джинсы. Молодежный стиль, круто и раскованно, на голливудский манер. Джаред постарался ему соответствовать: черные джинсы и белая рубашка. Увидев его, Дженсен обвел языком губы, и Джаред смутился, одновременно испытывая тайное удовольствие, что произвел впечатление на **_бойфренда_**.  
Решили поехать на «Дукати» Дженсена. Джаред посадил его за спину, убедив, что не стоит рулить, пока он не оправился от травмы. Дженсен сначала заспорил, но потом довольно быстро сдался, из чего Джаред сделал вывод, что Дженсену и самому приходила в голову эта мысль.  
Он решил не очень задумываться об этом.  
И еще о том, как руки Дженсена обняли его за талию, или о том, как бедро Дженсена прижалось к его бедру.  
Нет, в ближайшее время он сосредоточится исключительно на выполнении задания. И причем рейтинг у задания будет «PG».  
Дженсен легонько потянул его за полу куртки, привлекая внимание, и Джаред опять напрягся: жест показался ему до боли знакомым. Поняв Дженсена без слов, он вкатил на стоянку у бара.  
Гэйб, видимо, побаивался Джареда и потому вряд ли решился бы усадить его в Кресло. Иначе Джаред давно уже заподозрил бы, что ученый проделал трюк и с его мозговыми извилинами.  
Дженсен первым слез с мотоцикла.  
Кожаный прикид очень шел ему, и Дженсен внес заключительный штрих в облик голливудской суперзвезды (который ему и так обеспечивали сверкающий взгляд и белозубая улыбка), стянув шлем и продемонстрировав стоящие торчком короткие пряди волос.  
Красота Чарли была его неосознанным орудием, и каждый дюйм его тела обязан был служить тем или иным целям. Однако, по иронии судьбы, именно тело Дженсена было создано для удовольствия и развлечений в постели.  
Кстати, об этом Джаред тоже запретил себе думать.  
У входа в «Леннокс» перед слегка запылившимися бархатными портьерами, что отделяли двери бара от улицы, стояло двое охранников. Поблизости курили несколько человек, лениво перебрасываясь фразами. Из-за портьер доносился приглушенный перебор гитарных струн.  
Дружелюбно поздоровавшись с охранниками, Дженсен показал им удостоверение личности. Джаред, последовав его примеру, сунул им под нос водительские права на имя Джареда Форестера. Очевидно, Дженсен не был знаком с охранниками, и Джаред сделал вывод, что парни появились здесь уже после того, как Женевьев заполучила Дженсена.  
Как ни странно, внутри бар оказался ярко освещен. Оформлением он смахивал на ирландский паб: латунные краны, пиво местного и импортного разлива. На деревянном стеллаже позади барной стойки, от пола до потолка, располагалась обширная коллекция спиртного, и Джаред, разглядев на верхней полке «Гленливет» 1967, сразу зауважал заведение.  
Он уже хотел взобраться на высокий табурет у стойки, когда Дженсен, взяв его за руку, повел за собой в дальний угол зала. Посетителей пока было мало, но, судя по уютной неформальной обстановке, часам к одиннадцати здесь яблоку негде будет упасть.  
– Неплохое местечко! – сказал он Дженсену, перекрикивая музыку – какую-то обработку песни «U-2», названия которой он не мог вспомнить. Оглянувшись, Дженсен кивнул ему с улыбкой.  
Они направлялись к группе парней и девушек, расположившихся за тремя столами. За недостатком других шумных компаний, Джаред предположил, что это и есть их цель. Какая-то рыжеволосая девушка чуть отклонилась, и Джаред увидел Кристиана Кейна собственной персоной.  
– Матерь божья, ну ни хрена ж себе!  
Громкий возглас заглушил музыку, и они остановились в паре шагов от компании.   
Дженсен переминался с ноги на ногу и явно нервничал. Осторожно высвободив руку из его ладони, Джаред отошел немного в сторону, готовый вмешаться, если потребуется. Но пока опасности для Дженсена не предвиделось, Джаред решил осмотреться и подождать, что будет дальше.  
– Боже. Ты. Мой! – хотя Кейн первым заметил Дженсена, но не успел он и с места сдвинуться, как его опередила худенькая светловолосая девушка. Улыбнувшись до ушей, она вскочила со стула и накинулась на Дженсена с объятиями.  
– Дженсен Росс Эклз! Где тебя черти носили?  
Того, видимо, ничуть не смущало, что девушка пыталась забраться на него, как на дерево. Она повисла на нем, и Дженсен схватил ее в охапку, крепко обнимая.  
Джаред разрывался между мыслью о том, как легко было бы девушке воткнуть нож Дженсену в бок, и тем фактом, что уж слишком дружелюбно обвилась девица вокруг его не-бойфренда.  
– Привет, Анна! – покачав ее на руках, Дженсен, высвободившись от девушки, поставил ее на ноги. Она макушкой даже до плеча ему не доставала.  
Джаред резко оглянулся: Кейн, приблизившись, схватил Дженсена за плечо и уже занес кулак, метя Дженсену в лицо. Джаред едва успел перехватить руку Кейна.  
Зарычав, он стиснул Кейну кулак гораздо сильнее, чем того требовала ситуация. Все присутствующие потрясенно молчали.  
Дженсен был в шоке, хуже того – он так расстроился, что Джареду захотелось котлету из Кейна сделать.  
– Кристиан! – грозно прикрикнул на него Анна. – Как тебе не стыдно! Ты что творишь, а?  
Джаред был с ней солидарен.  
Кейн не сразу опустил кулак, в изумлении уставившись на Дженсена. Хотя росту он был небольшого, и до шести футов не дотягивал, Джаред не испытывал раскаяния за то, что использовал преимущество в силе и росте. Потому что остановил человека, который собирался ударить его Дженсена.  
– Не очень-то теплый прием, брат, – процедил он сквозь зубы, при этом сладко улыбаясь Кейну.  
– Джей, отпусти его, – приказал Дженсен. В первую секунду Джаред пропустил мимо ушей то, как Дженсен назвал его – Джей.  
Поскольку Джаред был здесь вроде как у Дженсена в гостях, он подчинился, напоследок стиснув Кейну кулак еще раз, просто легкое напоминание: если тот посмеет проделать это снова, то получит ботинком в зад быстрее, чем успеет сказать «Оклахома».  
– Крис… – Дженсен, обойдя Джареда, подошел к Кейну и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
Тот, похоже, потерял дар речи. Медленно качая головой, он отступил на шаг.  
– Ты где вообще пропадал, парень? – наконец, с трудом выдавил Кейн.  
Джаред не сводил с Дженсена глаз, и его поразило, как оба друга смутились и погрустнели.  
– Мне пришлось уехать на какое-то время, – тихо ответил Дженсен.  
Кейн шагнул к нему навстречу, и Джаред метнул на Кейна тревожный взгляд.  
– Прости, я ужасно виноват, что…  
Но Джареду не довелось узнать, за что просил прощения Кейн – Дженсен остановил друга кивком головы.  
– Как же я за вами соскучился, – сменил он тему.  
Этих слов оказалось достаточно, чтобы сломать лед. Все вдруг гурьбой накинулись на Дженсена.  
Они его друзья, напомнил себе Джаред. Все в порядке, ему ничто не угрожает.  
Все обнимали и обнимали его, окружив со всех сторон, а Дженсен так и сиял и, удивляя Джареда, расхохотался вдруг, весело и заразительно. После того как Анна потискала его по второму кругу, Дженсена обняла девушка по имени Дэнни, затем свою порцию получила глазастая брюнетка, высокая, длинноногая и с таким симпатичным задом, что Джаред и то пару раз задержал на нем взгляд. Имени брюнетки он не запомнил.  
Затем девушки уступили место парням, и Дженсен исчез под множеством рук друзей, которые, похоже, собирались вытрясти из него душу. Толпа на миг расступилась, и Джаред успел заметить Кейна: одной рукой тот обнимал друга, пальцы другой запустил в короткие волосы Дженсена. Тесно прижав его к себе, Кейн шептал что-то Дженсену на ухо, и Джаред немедленно придушил в зародыше болезненный укол ревности.  
Друзья засыпали его вопросами, и Дженсен, не успевая отвечать, наконец, оттолкнул от себя Кейна. Джаред заметил, как Дженсен поморщился: видимо, все эти крепкие объятия причиняли ему боль.  
Он подошел ближе, и Дженсен взялся пальцами за петли на поясе его джинсов.  
– Ребята, хочу вас познакомить с Джаредом.  
Джареду это напомнило первые месяцы службы: тогда к нему точно так же присматривались, выискивая недостатки, судили, что он за человек. Как насекомое под микроскопом. Джаред невольно напрягся.  
Ободряюще пожав ему руку, Дженсен представил его по очереди каждому из присутствующих. С Кейном Джаред вел себя корректно, и тот ответил кивком головы, когда Дженсен назвал его имя. Длинные волосы, ярко-голубые глаза... было что-то такое во взгляде Кейна, отчего у Джареда волоски на шее встали дыбом.  
Анна поприветствовала его сияющей улыбкой и взмахом руки, а Дэнни и длинноногая брюнетка Саша оценивающе оглядели Джареда с ног до головы, словно аппетитный стейк.  
Женщины.  
Джаред их побаивался.  
Еще там были Миша (Коллинз, подсказала Джареду память), Райли (Смит), Стив (Карлсон) и человек, которого Дженсен представил как Чака, хотя Джареду он был знаком под именем Роберта Бенедикта.  
– А это мой Джаред.  
Мой Джаред.  
Твою ж мать.  
Джаред лучезарно улыбнулся. Он знал, как поставить на место влиятельных господ из высшего общества, так что справиться с компанией обкурившихся музыкантов не представляло ему труда.  
– Рад с вами познакомиться.  
Добавив в речь техасский акцент, Джаред отметил, что привлек к себе повышенное внимание.  
– О, Дженсен, да он просто объедение! Можно и мне такого?  
Дженсен буквально светился от гордости.  
– Я бы с радостью, но мне и самому с трудом удалось его через таможню провезти.  
Кто-то ущипнул Джареда за задницу, и, ойкнув, он обернулся – на него из полумрака бара сверкнула взглядом Саша.  
– Это я проводила инспекцию зада, – заявила она.  
Дэнни склонила голову набок. Похоже, девушкам предоставлялось право первыми устроить допрос новому бойфренду.  
– Даже не знаю, мне кажется, здесь нужен более тщательный осмотр, – сказала она Саше. – Что, если ты не пройдешь нашу проверку, дорогуша?   
– Ну, ты и шлюха, – бросил ей Дженсен любовно.  
Та обиженно захлопала длинными ресницами.  
– Мы ведь для тебя стараемся.  
– Кто знает, как давно они трахаются, – вмешался Кейн, растягивая слова. – Может, эта вот «новая» задница – не такая уж и новая? – от Джареда не ускользнуло, как Дженсен, вздрогнув, отвернулся, избегая взгляда Кейна.  
Потом попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз его зад был предметом столь жарких споров. Ничего на ум не пришло.  
– Спасибо, но эта задница отличная и меня вполне устраивает, – хмыкнул Дженсен, по-хозяйски кладя руку на означенную часть Джареда. – А ты ищи себе другую.  
– Любимый спорт? – неожиданно спросила Анна.  
– Э-э… Баскетбол…  
– Команда? – продолжила допрос Дэни.  
Джаред заморгал. Они его что, живьем съедят, если он неправильно ответит?  
– «Спёрс».  
Дженсен пробормотал что-то себе под нос. Даже если Дженсен и не фанат баскетбола, Джаред готов был спорить на что угодно, что его команда – «Мавс».  
– Хрустящее или обыкновенное?  
Они что ли про арахисовое масло спрашивают?  
– «Шеви» или «Мустанг»?  
– Хрустящее и «Мустанг».  
– Ну, хватит уже! – выручил его Дженсен. – Дэнни, отстань от него.  
Та, надув губы, вернулась на свое место, то есть на колени к Райли.  
– Да ладно тебе, Дженни, – усмехнулся Райли, обнимая девушку за талию. – Нам всего лишь хочется лучше узнать парня, с которым ты сбежал.  
– Я с ним не сбегал, – поправил его Дженсен, заказывая две бутылки любимого пива Джареда хозяйке бара – та как раз к ним подошла.  
Кейн все это время вел себя тихо и неприметно. Не спуская с Джареда пристального взгляда, он видимо, выжидал удобный момент, чтобы приступить с вопросами.  
– Напомни еще раз, как это произошло? – в голосе его звучала угроза, и Джареду стало ясно, почему Женевьев и ее боссы опасались Кейна.  
Дженсен терпеливо повторил историю, которую сконструировали для него Гэйб и Женевьев.  
– Знал бы ты, чувак, где я побывал. Хотя я вроде как беседовал с тобой, верно?  
Джаред знал, что у Дженсена существовал на фэйсбуке фальшивый аккаунт. Гэйб заводил подобные блоги для всех Активов, и это включалось в оплату их услуг. Три года работы, и Активы выходили в свет с солидным счетом в банке и с приятными воспоминаниями о том, что они несколько лет открывали для себя мир. Если не вдаваться в подробности, то сделка казалась весьма выгодной.  
– Ты на самом деле ходил по Великой Китайской Стене? – проворковала Анна, подсаживаясь к Дженсену поближе и ловя каждое его слово. Он утвердительно кивнул, и девушка загорелась в предвкушении рассказа. – О, Джен, мы хотим услышать все-все-все.  
– Ага, – Кейн широко развел руками. – Давай, поведай нам о своих приключениях, чудо-путешественник.  
Судя по тому, как нахмурился Дженсен, не один Джаред ощущал, что атмосфера накаляется. Все стали перешептываться, поглядывая на Кейна, Дженсена и Джареда, не совсем понимая, что происходит.   
– Ой, да не обращай внимания на Кристиана, – похлопав Джареда по руке, Анна бросила Кейну сердитый взгляд. – Он всегда такой ершистый, – она повернулась к Дженсену. – Продолжай, милый.  
Принесли выпивку, и Дженсен немного успокоился.  
– Вначале я отправился в Бали.  
– Везучий ублюдок, – буркнул с улыбкой Чак.  
В соответствии с фальшивыми воспоминаниями, Дженсен провел два месяца, изучая Южную Америку и Африку, потом отправился на Шри-Ланка. Там он провел полгода, помогая строить дома и школы из глины и тростника. Однажды там случился оползень, едва не уничтоживший деревню, тогда-то Дженсен и познакомился с Джаредом. История представлялась ужасно драматичной, а Джаред играл в ней роль героя, который, рискуя жизнью и здоровьем, спас Дженсена, а заодно и корзину с котятами, от сметающего все на своем пути селевого потока. Припомнив, что когда-то читал книгу с похожим сюжетом, Джаред едва сдержался, чтобы не хихикнуть.  
Но друзья верили каждому слову Дженсена, девушки глядели на Джареда круглыми глазами и бросали восхищенные взгляды, а парней интересовали подробности той части, где рассказывалось про взрывы.  
– Какой ты смелый! – пролепетала Анна, и ее тонкая рука осторожно легла на бицепс Джареда, как будто после этого инцидента он весь покрылся шрамами.  
– Он был такой бесстрашный, – подтвердил кивком Дженсен, наслаждаясь каждым моментом рассказа. – Вот откуда он и всплыл на поверхность, в прямом и переносном смысле, весь в грязи. Был тогда похож на йети.  
– Однако он прекрасно отмылся, – промурлыкала Саша.  
Дамы согласно закивали.  
Дженсен, улыбнувшись, посмотрел на него с обожанием; его губы влажно блестели от пива.  
– Да, он такой. Ну, в общем, меня немного потрепало, и он пришел повидать меня в больницу.  
– Прилично потрепало, ты хотел сказать, – Джаред знал эту историю как свои пять пальцев. Воспоминание принадлежало человеку, свалившемуся с крыши и сломавшему челюсть и два ребра. Конечно, на самом деле ничего этого с Дженсеном не произошло.  
Дженсен перебил его, не дав разволновать друзей подробностями его несуществующих травм.  
– И он предложил мне сходить прогуляться. Принес цветы и все такое.  
– Последний раз повторяю, старик. Цветы я принес для медсестры. Горячая была штучка, – поддразнил Джаред, вроде как шутка эта была давно между ними в ходу.  
Похоже, их перепалка ослабила напряжение. Наличие чувства юмора, наверное, было обязательным условием для приема в компанию Дженсена. Порхающие сердечки и розовое сияние, которое практически излучал Дженсен, только помогало ситуации.  
Женевьев была права, настояв на своей точке зрения, однако это все равно не облегчало свинцовую тяжесть у Джареда в груди, особенно, когда Дженсен поворачивался к нему, прижимаясь под столом коленкой.  
– Как романтично, – мечтательно вздохнула Анна.  
Райли, хохотнув, закатил глаза.  
– Дженни, ну и девчонка же ты, я фигею, – Дженсен на это мило улыбнулся, но Джаред почувствовал, как под столом он заехал Райли по ноге.  
Принесли еще выпивки, и Дженсен ловко сменил тему, вовлекая в разговор остальных. Видимо, он стеснялся быть центром внимания, и когда Стив с Чаком заспорили о последних футбольных результатах, Дженсен с облегчением расслабился под боком Джареда.  
Кейн весь вечер прожигал Джареда взглядом, однако тот, не обращая внимания, держался поблизости к Дженсену, греясь в лучах его улыбки. Джаред и не подозревал, что в простодушном, незлобивом существе, каким он знал Чарли, скрывалась столь неординарная личность.  
Дженсен блистал остроумием, и шутки его порой были едкими, и все же было видно с какой любовью и нежностью относится он к своим друзьям.  
Жизнь научила Джареда: скажи мне, кто твой друг, и я скажу тебе, кто ты.  
Друзья у Дженсена были веселые, приятные в общении. Все они вливались в компанию, дополняя друг друга, как красочная картина, которую составили из непохожих друг на друга пазлов. Джаред задумался: а пришелся бы он ко двору?  
– В бильярд умеешь, ковбой?  
Джаред, развернувшись, наткнулся на ярко-голубой взгляд Кейна.  
Дженсен покачал головой.  
– Не дай ему себя развести, – предупредил он Джареда, желая, видимо, помешать Кейну заполучить победу малой кровью.  
Специально для зрителей Джаред чмокнул его в щеку и затем вызывающе улыбнулся Кейну.  
– На что играем?  
– Если выиграешь, я тебя не убью, – совершенно серьезно произнес Кейн.  
– Чувак, – повысил голос Дженсен. – Блин, ну сколько можно?  
– Заткнись, Джен, и не вмешивайся. Сам исчез, мы тут все который год места себе не находим, – продолжал Кейн, не сводя глаз с Джареда. – А теперь ты бац и сваливаешься нам на голову, как ни в чем не бывало? Нет, не выйдет.  
– Кристиан, ну хватит уже заводиться, – сердито набросилась на него Анна. – Джаред не виноват в том, что Дженсену пришлось уехать.  
– Нет, – подтвердил Дженсен. Сузив глаза, он подошел ближе, вставая на защиту Джареда. – Не виноват.  
Мрачное выражение на лице Кейна чуть смягчилось, однако он быстро восстановил свой статус.  
Желая разрядить напряжение, Джаред пожал Дженсену запястье.  
– Давай так – кто проиграет, тот проставляется? – предложил он.  
Кейн, медленно кивнув, подозвал Райли, чтобы тот разбил шары.  
– Наваляй ему, – сердито проворчал Дженсен, глядя, как Кейн навис над бильярдным столом. – Прости, обычно он не такой кусок дерьма. Вернее, да, он по жизни кусок дерьма, просто не таких размеров, как сегодня.  
– Все нормально. Одну партию в бильярд я вынесу, – улыбнулся Джаред, стараясь успокоить Дженсена, как всегда успокаивал Чарли.  
Но Дженсен продолжал злиться.  
– Разрешаю тебе жульничать.  
– Спасибо, – сухо поблагодарил его Джаред.  
– Мы болеем за тебя! – воскликнула Саша, не упустив случая ущипнуть Джареда за задницу.  
– Эй! – возмутился Дженсен. – Щипай своего.  
– Но твой такая лапа, – хихикнула Анна. – А наш Кристиан, представь, был одержим идей фикс, ты не поверишь.  
Они с Кейном уже встали в боевые стойки, однако Джаред навострил уши. Сделав первый удар, он продолжал прислушиваться к болтовне за столом.  
– Он доказывал всем и каждому, что тебя **_похитили_**. Конечно, мы не поверили ни единому его слову.  
– Ну, само собой, – язвительно усмехнулся Дженсен. – С него станется.  
– Он сказал, что пришел к тебе домой, и увидел, что какие-то парни волокут тебя к машине! – Анна с восторгом пересказывала местный анекдот. – Представляешь? Я предположила, что это, наверное, был розыгрыш или что-то в этом духе, но Крис уверял, что ты вопил как резаный, и не похоже, что притворялся!  
– Кто знает, что ему в голову взбрело, – ответил Дженсен. Таким подавленным Джаред его ни разу не видел.  
Загнав пару шаров в лузы, он стал слушать внимательнее.  
– Короче, он поднял шум, утверждал, что тебя выкрали прямо из квартиры. Конечно, мы пошли в полицию, мы ведь волновались.  
– Простите, – как-то по детски, совсем как Чарли, извинился Дженсен.  
– Да ничего, дорогой, – успокоила его Анна. – Совсем скоро мы получили от тебя письмо, а на следующий день ты открыл блог. Который, кстати – нечто особенное. Ты и правда плавал с акулами?  
Дженсен рассмеялся, и это стало сигналом к окончанию серьезной дискуссии. Джаред устремил все внимание на бильярдный стол.  
Играли они с Кейном примерно на одном уровне, и потому Джаред прикидывал, не поддаться ли Кейну? Разумная его часть советовала так и поступить – по крайней мере, победа потешит самолюбие Кейна. Но, оглянувшись на Дженсена, он совершил ошибку.  
Джареду захотелось выиграть ради Дженсена и доказать, что он и правда бесподобный бойфренд.  
Это было глупо и рискованно, не говоря уже о задании, ради которого они сюда прибыли.  
Джаред забил еще парочку шаров, и Кейн совсем помрачнел.  
Рядом кружили Миша, Чак и Райли, подбадривали, давали советы. Мысленно игнорируя их присутствие, Джаред попытался закатить в лузу еще один шар. Он слишком часто оглядывался на Дженсена, упустив из вида Кейна. Когда Джаред навис над столом, чтобы нанести удар, Кейн склонился рядом, совсем близко.  
– Я знаю, что ты сделал, – вполголоса сказал он.  
И Джаред промазал на милю.  
Отыграв шар, Кейн завершил партию.  
Джареду потребовалось гораздо больше усилий, чем он предполагал, чтобы, выпрямившись, весело улыбнуться.  
– Поздравляю, старик. Полагаю, выпивка за мой счет?  
Естественно, все кинулись заказывать самые дорогие в меню напитки.  
Джаред широко улыбался всей честной компании, но Дженсен вдруг обнял его сзади, подойдя незаметно, и Джаред вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
– Не расстраивайся, – шепнул ему Дженсен.  
Джаред, сделав над собой усилие, чуть отклонился к нему.  
– Мне кажется, я не понравился твоим друзьям, – он вздохнул.  
– Брось, понравился, ну а Крис… он просто… он чересчур меня опекает, – пояснил Дженсен расстроено. – Давно надо было мне уехать. Он просто эгоист.  
– Эй, – Джаред развернулся, и сейчас ему не пришлось делать над собой усилие, чтобы притянуть Дженсена в свои объятия. – Не говорит так. Ты не обязан тратить свою жизнь на других. Будь тем, кем тебе хочется, а не тем, кого в тебе желают видеть другие.  
Улыбка, осветившая лицо Дженсена, того стоила.  
– С каких пор ты у нас такой мудрый, Оби-Ван?  
– Подсел на печенья с гаданиями, – признался Джаред.  
Никто из них не сделал попытки разорвать объятия, пока не принесли заказ.  
:::  
  
Взяв тайм-аут, чтобы отлить, Джаред оставил Дженсена на попечение безвредной компании умирающих от любопытства Анны, Дэнни и Саши. Он уже расстегнул молнию и только собирался выудить хозяйство из ширинки, как вдруг на него сзади налетел Кейн, крепкие загорелые руки впечатали Джареда лицом в холодный кафель.  
– Слушай, старик, – охнул Джаред. – Лучше не надо так со мной.  
– Что ты с ним сделал? – прорычал Кейн, по звуку голоса трезвый как стеклышко, несмотря на то внушительное количество алкоголя, которое влил в себя.  
Джаред постарался извернулся так, чтобы случайно не вырваться от Кейна (а заодно и не сломать ему случайно руку – не хватало еще рассекретиться и испортить задание).  
– Ты о чем вообще?! – ему и не нужно было особо притворяться, Джаред в самом деле был в бешенстве.  
– Я знаю, вы похитили его! – гневно выкрикнул Кейн. – Я видел, как ты и твои гребаные лакеи тащили Дженсена в машину. Мне до сих пор его крик снится. Ты работаешь на тех ублюдков, я узнал тебя!  
Честно говоря, симпатии Джареда были на стороне Кейна.  
– Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь…  
– Это что, типа стокгольмского синдрома какого-то?  
Джаред рассмеялся и тут же пожалел, потому что получил кулаком по почкам.  
– Нет!  
– Сначала его похищают, а потом он вдруг возвращается из охуительно райского местечка? И ты предлагаешь мне в это поверить?  
– Ты говорил с Дженсеном? – у Джареду уже челюсть ныла, сплюснутая о твердую стену.  
Кейн как будто засомневался.  
– Дженсен сказал, что это был розыгрыш.  
– Так чего еще тебе надо?!  
– Но кто разыграл его? Других друзей у него нет, а мы до такого никогда бы не додумались! Он был просто **_в ужасе_**! – хватка Кейна ослабла, и Джаред поувереннее встал на ноги. – Нет, его похитили. И что-то с ним сделали. Я хорошо знаю Джена. Он бы никогда не исчез вот так, на годы! Дженсен слишком ответственный. Он и татуировку не решился себе наколоть, не говоря уж о том, чтобы ни с того ни с сего закинуть вещи в рюкзак и отправиться путешествовать по миру!  
Наконец, Кейн убрал с него руки.  
– Клянусь тебе, – сказал Джаред. – Я впервые встретился с ним на крыше того дома.  
– Врешь! – опять прорычал Кейн. – Он приходил ко мне. Он **_говорил_** , что ему страшно, а я, идиот, ему не поверил!  
Нахмурившись, Джаред раздумывал, как бы расспросить Криса и не вызвать при этом подозрений.  
– Верь, во что хочешь, – сказал он вместо этого. – Я лично собираюсь отлить, а потом отвезти моего бойфренда домой.  
Слово «бойфренд» вышло у него довольно гладко, прямо вырвалось само собой.  
Окинув его свирепым взглядом, Кейн ничего не ответил и вышел из туалета.  
Джаред отлил, как и обещал. Нарисованная Кейном картина похищения намертво засела у него голове.  
Еще один вопрос к Женевьев.  
:::  
  
Дженсен толкнул его, прижимая спиной к двери, едва они переступили порог квартиры.  
– Какой же ты у меня, – приговаривал он огрубевшим голосом, зажав в кулаке пряди волос Джареда. Как легко было поддаться в полной темноте ощущению прижавшегося к нему тела Дженсена, такого теплого и желанного, **_прекрасного_**. – Черт, я и не подозревал, что меня это заводит – смотреть, как ты играешь в бильярд.  
– Дженсен… – ладони Джареда были будто созданы для бедер Дженсена. Грубый деним под кончиками пальцев, гладкая кожа под рубашкой.  
Губы у Дженсена горячие и просто восхитительные, и целовался он совсем не так, как девушка. Требовательно. Жадные поцелуи и обжигающее дыхание, окатывающее Джареду щеку.  
Джаред ни с кем не спал уже очень, очень давно.  
Еле слышный голосок нашептывал ему, что все будет хорошо. Ему разрешили пользоваться этим, пользоваться Дженсеном. И Дженсен хочет его, именно его. Дженсен его **_любит_**. Да, для Джареда это ложь, но что касается Дженсена – каждое его желание и эмоция были такими же настоящими, как небо над их головами.  
Что же здесь плохого?  
Дженсен тонко простонал, пытаясь стянуть с Джареда рубашку через голову, умелые пальцы касались там, где и хотелось Джареду. Ущипнув ему сосок, Дженсен затем проследил кончиком пальца шрам от шрапнели, протянувшийся вдоль шеи Джареда, как воротник.  
– Ты был охренительно хорош, – проговорил Дженсен хрипловатым, тягучим как мед голосом. – Защищал мою честь, – мрачно усмехнувшись, Дженсен впился поцелуем ему в подбородок, точно так, как Джареду и нравилось.  
В мозгу Джареда что-то щелкнуло. Надо быть идиотом, чтобы от всего этого отказаться.  
Нащупав бедра Дженсена, он поднял его, впечатывая спиной в стену. События развивались стремительно, и вот они уже яростно сражались каждый со своей одеждой, торопясь от нее избавиться.  
Джаред, пробираясь в темноте, пытался разобраться в неизведанной территории, надеясь отыскать кровать или хотя бы диван. Дженсен выругался. Наткнувшись на столешницу кухни, Джаред решил, что и этого достаточно. Дженсен, не споря, облокотился на предложенную поверхность, изнывая от желания. Стянув джинсы, Джаред, прижался к нему, запустил пальцы в его короткие волосы, грубовато прикусил зубами гладкую, совершенную кожу.  
Мелкие веснушки, покрывавшие спину Дженсена, уже не казались ему по-детски забавными, как у Чарли. Теперь Джареду хотелось коснуться их всех языком.  
Дженсен тихо проскулил, когда Джаред легонько прикусил кожу у него на шее.  
Джаред остановился. Их частое, надсадное дыхание казалось ему оглушающим.  
Ведь все нормально? И он поступает правильно?  
Он вспомнил о том, сколько раз он крепко прижимал к себе Чарли (или Алека, или Дина, или в кого там еще превращали Дженсена), когда тот возвращался – с распухшими губами, прихрамывая, с синеющими на коже отпечатками пальцев клиентов «Мэйфэр Груп».  
Джаред их всех ненавидел.  
Но ведь сейчас было по-другому? Личность Дженсена не изготовлена специально, чтобы ублажать фантазии. Нет, это Дженсен. Живой человек.  
– Джаред?  
Просто Дженсен, Настоящий. Который не имел понятия, кто такой Джаред Падалеки. Они ни разу не встречались, и, скорее всего, никогда не встретятся. Дженсен никогда бы не посмотрел на Джареда с такой любовью, с этим ненасытным желанием, если бы не Гэйб.  
Быть может, Дженсен – **_его_** личная фантазия? И после того, как он защищал, **_любил_** Чарли, оказаться рядом с Дженсеном, любить **_Дженсена_** – его идеальная мечта?  
Тошнота подступила к горлу, и Джаред попытался взглянуть на себя со стороны.  
Какая разница, верно? Сейчас это все реально, и Дженсен все равно ничего не вспомнит по окончании контракта.  
Это ведь не считается изнасилованием, если Дженсен ничего не будет помнить?  
Дженсен, весь разгоряченный, в полном недоумении оглянулся на него через плечо.  
Джаред отшатнулся от него.  
Черт.  
 ** _Черт_**!  
– Джей? – позвал его Дженсен.  
Джаред снова отступил на шаг, до сих пор не веря в то, что делает, что только что собирался сделать…  
Чем он лучше клиентов «Мэйфэр Груп», которых сам же ненавидел?  
Ладони Дженсена легли ему на плечи, он прижался к нему всем телом.  
– Эй, ты в порядке?  
Джаред кивнул.  
– Боюсь, у меня ничего не выйдет, – отрывисто бросил он.  
Джаред не ожидал горькой обиды в глазах Дженсена. Он же хотел как лучше!  
– О-о… – Дженсен опустил взгляд. – Ладно. Ничего страшного.  
– Дженсен, – Джаред протянул к нему руку. – Пожалуйста…  
– Да нет, все нормально. Ты просто устал.  
Джаред кивнул с жалким видом.  
– Ага.  
– Мы можем просто… – Дженсен жестом указал на кровать, и Джаред опять кивнул.  
– Ага.  
Позже он лежал, изучая потолок. Дженсен спал, окутав его теплом своего тела, однако сам Джаред сомневался, что уснет этой ночью.  
Утром нужно составить предварительный рапорт. Чем скорее он выяснит, является ли Кейн угрозой проекту, тем скорее он сможет вернуть Дженсена обратно.  
С Чарли он может справиться. Даже спать с Чарли – не проблема. Это случилось лишь раз: Чарли, свернувшись у него под боком, посапывал, как младенец, просто надеясь получить от Джареда уютное тепло и покой. Вовсе не так спал Дженсен, разметавшись на кровати, искушая Джареда каждым дюймом своего тела.  
Нужно увезти Дженсена отсюда как можно скорее. И пусть вернется Чарли, прежде чем Джаред совершит такое, за что себя потом век не простит.  
:::  
  
Часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывали «04 : 41». Поморгав, Джаред пригляделся к цифрам: мозг не сразу начал воспринимать внешние раздражители. Какого черта он проснулся в такую рань?  
Недовольно застонав, он потер ладонями глаза: неизвестно откуда взялась головная боль, нахлынувшая на него с нарастающей скоростью. Пока он раздумывал, стоит ли покидать теплую постель в поисках воды, Дженсен, лежащий рядом, вдруг резко повернулся.  
Давненько Джаред не делил ни с кем постель. Наверное, по этой причине он и проснулся ни свет ни заря.  
Он улегся на бок, чтобы лучше видеть Дженсена. Склонившись над ним, Джаред погладил ему бровь.   
Результат получился мгновенный и неожиданный.  
Дженсен не просто проснулся.  
Он дико закричал.  
Подскочив на кровати, как от удара током, он уставился на Джареда с выражением полнейшего ужаса на лице.  
– Эй, эй… – Джаред не знал, что и предпринять. Он потянулся к Дженсену, но тот, оттолкнув его руку, стал пятиться на кровати, пытаясь не подпустить его ближе. – Дженсен!  
Джаред еле успел поймать его за ногу, иначе Дженсен свалился бы на пол. Ухватившись покрепче, Джаред притянул его к себе.  
Позже он понял, что то была не лучшая идея.  
– Не трогай меня! – закричал Дженсен, и в этих трех словах выплеснулось столько страха и ненависти, Джаред и не подозревал, что такое возможно.  
А еще он никогда не подозревал, что Дженсен может ему так яростно сопротивляться. Справившись с ним, Джаред стиснул ему запястья, и только тогда осознал, как это выглядит с точки зрения Дженсена. Он буквально распял его на кровати, коленями растолкав ему ноги в стороны, крепко удерживая за руки.  
– Черт! – выругался Джаред. Может, это отголоски воспоминаний, как-то просочившихся в амебное состояние Чарли? В «Мэйфэр Груп» Активов подпаивали легкими седативами, чтобы те наверняка получали полноценный сон. Что, если Дженсена, когда ему позволили спать без снотворного, стали мучить кошмары, которые могли бы сниться Дину?  
Джаред быстро отпустил его и лег рядом в ожидании, с осторожностью положив ладонь Дженсену на грудь.  
– Это я, все хорошо, ты в порядке, это ведь я, – повторял он снова и снова, и Дженсен постепенно успокоился.  
Поздравляю, Падалеки, с горечью подумал про себя Джаред, отличная забота о подопечном.  
Наконец Дженсен повернулся к нему. Очевидно, он достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы понимать, где можно получить утешение, и теперь его тело искало тепла и уверенности тела Джареда.  
А тому было достаточно для полного счастья просто прижимать Дженсена к своей груди, его собственное сердце тоже выстукивало торопливо. Он поглаживал Дженсену шею (надеясь, что успокаивающе), смутно припоминая, что точно так же делала мама, когда он в детстве просыпался от страшных снов.  
Дженсен перехватил его руку.  
– Прости, я разбудил тебя.  
– Ш-ш-ш… – оборвал Джаред его извинения. – Хочешь поговорить со мной? – ему казалось, что он вправе выяснить, что за сон так напугал Дженсена. Он ведь его **_бойфренд_** , в конце концов.  
Дженсен надолго замолчал, и Джаред решил, что тот пропустил вопрос мимо ушей. Все нормально. Джаред не собирался на него давить. Его задача – удостовериться, что Дженсен в безопасности, даже если это и означает не спать всю ночь и наблюдать за его кошмарами.  
Гэйбу кошмар завтра тоже обеспечен, уж Джаред постарается.  
– Я впервые ночую здесь, после того, как … после того… – признался, наконец, Дженсен, и голос у него был не громче, чем шепот в исповедальне. – Я… Меня приняли на работу в одну рекламную компанию. После окончания колледжа. Знаю, глупо, но на самом деле очень трудно найти работу по специальности физиотерапевта, если у тебя нет достаточного стажа, даже если ты и с дипломом. Так что я устроился в «Аластар».  
Название фирмы было Джареду знакомо. Крупнейшая в Лос-Анджелесе рекламная компания. Но он решил хранить молчание, пока Дженсен рассказывал свою историю. Если все, что от него сейчас требовалось – просто обнять и молча слушать, значит, так он и поступит.  
– В то время я встречался с Крисом, – Дженсен поднял на Джареда встревоженный взгляд, опасаясь, быть может, что расстроил его признанием. Джаред поцеловал его в лоб, и Дженсен опять поуютнее устроился у него под боком. – Так, ничего серьезного. Просто удобно, понимаешь?  
Джаред понимал. На полном серьезе.  
– Конечно.  
– Там был один тип. Мой босс. Один из владельцев компании. Он практически создал фирму с нуля, еще в девяностых. Я познакомился с ним на рождественской корпоративной вечеринке, – Дженсен усмехнулся. – Банальная история. Выяснилось, что он знал мое имя, ну, а я, понятное дело, знал, **_кто он_**. Это льстило. Такой важный человек и вдруг знает тебя, даже не против провести с тобой время, – с горечью произнес Дженсен, с таким к себе отвращением, что Джаред еле выдержал, чтобы не возразить.  
– Джен… – тихо позвал он, пытаясь отвлечь Дженсена от воспоминаний.  
Помотав головой, тот еще крепче прижался к Джареду.  
– Он все настойчивее демонстрировал свои чувства, и я ему отказал напрямую. Объяснил, что у меня уже есть парень. Так ведь и было, – напомнил он Джареду, как будто Дженсену было важно, чтобы Джаред знал, что он поступал правильно.  
Опять надолго замолчав, он, наконец, продолжил:  
– Видимо, до него не дошло.  
Джареда чуть не вывернуло от отвращения. Богатый и высокомерный магнат, похожий на тех клиентов, которым продавали Чарли. Из тех, кого Джаред презирал. Он видел, как они обходились с воплощениями Чарли, так что мог представить, как этот тип вел себя с Дженсеном.  
– Началось с малого, знаешь. На работе он всегда держался поблизости, часто брал с собой в командировки. Подарки, которые вдруг появлялись на моем столе. Новый просторный офис, лучшее место на парковке… – нарочно, подумал Джаред, чтобы Дженсен чувствовал себя в долгу перед ублюдком. – Я опять попытался поговорить с ним. Сказал, что очень благодарен, но я встречаюсь с Крисом. Я надеялся, что он меня уволит.  
– Но он не уволил, – произнес Джаред скорее как утверждение, чем вопрос.  
Дженсен отрицательно качнул головой, его плечи под рукой Джареда напряглись.  
– Нет. Он стал еще больше осаждать меня. То становился слишком близко, то находил причину тронуть меня за руку, обнять. Меня от него дрожь пробирала, – прошептал Дженсен.  
Теперь не было сомнений, что кошмар преследовал настоящего Дженсена, а не достался ему от какого-то из воплощений Чарли, и Джаред почувствовал, как в нем начинает закипать гнев.  
Дженсена, видимо, прорвало, и он уже не мог остановиться.  
– Однажды мне пришлось поехать с боссом в командировку в Майами, и у нас почему-то оказался один номер на двоих. Он сказал, что его секретарь напутал с бронью в гостинице.  
– И ты ему не поверил?  
– Он безумно богат. Да он бы мог весь этот идиотский отель купить с потрохами. Или снять другой номер, даже если произошла ошибка. В любом случае, я оставил его там. Выполнил свою работу и вернулся домой первым же рейсом.  
Джаред даже испытал чувство гордости за Дженсена.  
– Ты правильно поступил, – одобрил он.  
Дженсен опять невесело усмехнулся.  
– Думаешь? Босс стал отсылать презенты ко мне домой. Я жаловался Крису, но он сказал, что я раздуваю из мухи слона. Наверное, он просто злился тогда на меня, потому что мы расстались. Потом я стал замечать за собой слежку. Я не знал их, но это точно были люди босса, – Дженсен содрогнулся. – Он звонил мне и тут же вешал трубку, и так могло продолжаться всю ночь. Я менял номер телефона, обращался в полицию. Но мне сказали, что ничего не могут предпринять – не было доказательств, что за этим стоял мой босс.  
Джареду не нужны были доказательства. Прежде, чем Дженсен вернется обратно в собственную жизнь, он обязательно удостоверится, что этот гад лежит на глубине шести футов под землей. Еще одна услуга «если потребуется» по контракту, и он выполнит ее с безмерной радостью.  
– Я проснулся и обнаружил, что он рядом, в моей постели, – сказал вдруг Дженсен. От неожиданности Джаред застыл, крепче сжимая Дженсена в объятиях – наверное, назавтра у Дженсена на коже останутся отпечатки его пальцев.  
– Что?  
Дженсен положил ладонь ему на грудь, словно искал поддержки в мерных ударах его сердца.  
– Спустя полгода после того, как я уволился, – тихо добавил он. – Я лег спать, а когда проснулся – он был рядом. Вот тут, прямо на том месте, где лежишь сейчас ты.  
Внезапное желание спалить всю эту кровать остановила лишь накатившая на Джареда дурнота.  
– Да как он вообще смог войти! – выпалил он. Ему требовалась четкая цель, чтобы ее уничтожить.  
Дженсен пожал плечами.  
– Я не знаю. Просто был здесь. Я пытался с ним бороться. Я ведь **_должен_** был его одолеть. Я моложе, сильнее… Но я не смог.  
Джареда хватило лишь на слова, которые Дженсену были сейчас необходимы:  
– Это не твоя вина.  
Были и другие слова, но им было не место в доме Дженсена. Осознав, что пытается рассказать ему Дженсен, Джаред вдруг абсолютно успокоился. Но он себя знал – это было затишье перед бурей.  
Джареду никогда еще не приходилось успокаивать себя с таким усилием.  
Однако это сработало. Его тело расслабилось, и он смог еще теснее прижаться к Дженсену.  
– Значит, он?.. – противно было спрашивать. Однако он обязан знать правду.  
Дженсен отвернулся.  
– Я не знаю. Он навалился на меня, и в руке у него я заметил шприц.  
– Он вколол тебе наркотик, – догадался Джаред.  
Дженсен кивнул.  
– Было такое чувство, словно я иду ко дну. Он сказал, что я заслужил это, что сам напросился. Больше я ничего не помню. На следующий день я собрался и уехал. Мне просто нужно было уехать отсюда.  
Что Джаред мог сказать, услышав все это? Какие слова могли бы тут что-нибудь исправить?  
Если они и существовали, то Джаред не знал тех слов, да и вряд ли употребил бы их с нужным красноречием.  
Все, что ему оставалось – полагаться на силу собственного тела. Неважно, какая личность была сейчас в Дженсене – тело его искало спасения в теле Джареда. Его объятия дарили Дженсену защиту и покой, и это все, что мог сейчас Джаред предложить.  
Больше Дженсен ничего не сказал. Постепенно его дыхание выровнялось, и Джаред заметил, что Дженсена снова клонит в сон. Лично он вряд ли найдет покой этой ночью, хотя та исповедь, что услышал он сегодня от Дженсена, Джареда тоже порядком измотала.  
Пока еще Дженсен не сдался сну окончательно, Джаред хотел услышать от него еще один ответ.  
– Как его звали, Дженсен? Назови мне его имя.  
Дженсен сонно заворочался в его руках, уже слишком расслабившийся, чтобы соображать что-то, однако еще достаточно в сознании, чтобы проговорить, касаясь губами груди Джареда.  
– Хейердал. Крис Хейердал.  
:::  
Джареда всегда поражало, что недостаток эмоций в Активах компенсировался невероятным обаянием, в любое время дня и ночи.  
Когда Джаред вливал в себя вторую кружку кофе, чтобы включиться в жизнь с утра, Чарли уже плавал или бегал, все с той же милой улыбкой на лице, тихое и любознательное создание.  
Дженсен был совершенно другим.  
Примерно в восемь утра Джаред, стряхнув с себя остатки тяжелого сна, поковылял в душ.  
Когда он вышел из ванной, Дженсен только-только раскрыл глаза.  
Джаред пожелал ему доброго утра и получил неразборчивое ворчание в ответ.   
Все еще мыслями в событиях прошедшей ночи, Джаред решил, что угостить Дженсена завтраком – лучший способ сгладить мучающие его страхи. Он натянул брюки и черную футболку и отправился на кухню: приготовить блинчиков и поджарить бекон. Джаред переворачивал пятый блин, складывая их на тарелку и подогревая на гриле, когда на кухне появился полуодетый Дженсен.  
– Привет.  
Дженсен снова буркнул что-то.  
– Хочешь сока?   
Дженсен его чуть ли не испепелил язвительным взглядом.   
Подойдя к новомодной, блестящей хромом кофемашине, Дженсен налил полную чашку дымящегося напитка и выпил на одном дыхании – ни молока, ни сахара. Потом налил еще.  
Опустошив вторую чашку, он стал больше походить на человека.  
– Доброе утро, – прохрипел он. Потянув носом, он оглядел кухню. – Блинчики?  
– И бекон, – расцвел Джаред, протягивая ему шипящую сковороду в доказательство, какой он, Джаред, необыкновенный.  
– Вот не зря я тебя полюбил, – счастливо вздохнул Дженсен, садясь за стол. Джаред поставил перед ним блины, и он взял первый со стопки.  
Услышав это, Джаред так и засиял в душе, хотя слова и легли на плечи тяжелым грузом.  
– А я думал, меня полюбили за то, что я умный и блестящая личность.  
– Ну, если назвать блестящей ржавую ложку, то…  
– Ой! Кто-то встал сегодня не с той ноги.  
– Нет, просто вчера кто-то не встал, – обиженно нахмурился Дженсен. Похоже, он решил делать вид, что ночью ничего не произошло, и никто не шептал Джареду слова признаний. Джаред и не настаивал. – Разве что ты решил это исправить…  
– Никакого орального секса на кухне, – поторопился заявить Джаред. Гэйб забыл упомянуть, что Дженсен заводится со скоростью нимфоманки. Может, отчасти в этом и была причина случившегося с ним?  
– Жадина, – на этот раз Дженсен точно обиделся.  
Джаред, не сдержавшись, улыбнулся его вздорному тону.   
– Ну, не знаю. Приготовил завтрак, сварил тебе кофе… Не похоже, что меня оценили по достоинству.  
Дженсен засветился как рождественская елка.  
– Так я как раз и предлагал…  
Снова опасная ситуация.  
– Нет-нет, все нормально! – пискнул Джаред.  
Принявшись за второй блин, Дженсен хмуро, даже с тревогой посмотрел на Джареда.  
– Ты в порядке?  
– Конечно. Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
– Ну… Потому, что сколько я тебя знаю, ты никогда не отказывался от секса, – спокойно пояснил он, глядя на Джареда в упор.  
Тот постарался вспомнить, чем Гэйб напичкал голову Дженсена.  
– Иногда отказывался.  
– Нет. Мы даже в лодке трахались, потому что тебе, видите ли, приспичило.  
– О, надо же, – выдохнул Джаред. – Совсем забыл.  
– Конечно, не тебе ведь в задницу заноза воткнулась.  
Джаред фыркнул.  
– Хнык-хнык-хнык, – шутливо поддразнил он, меняя тему. – Я вот тут подумал о прошлой ночи.  
Дженсен застыл, без сомнений, подумав о том, что говорил Джареду в темноте.  
– Да?  
– Нужно как-то заставить твоих друзей влюбиться в меня. Может… барбекю?  
Дженсен часто заморгал, явно сбитый с толку. Потом лицо его осветилось улыбкой.  
– Плохая идея, – он подошел к Джареду, украдкой срывая поцелуй. – Они все влюбятся в тебя, и тогда мне придется их убить.  
Джаред мысленно содрогнулся.  
– Это означает «да»?  
– Означает «да».  
Джаред усмехнулся, идеальным эхом повторяя усмешку Дженсена, и на минуту он почти поверил, что неспроста очутился здесь и сейчас, и что судьбой ему предназначалось быть рядом с улыбающимся Дженсеном.  
:::  
  
Наперекор всем своим инстинктам Джаред убедил себя, что утро Дженсен должен провести с друзьями, и сейчас следил взглядом за удаляющейся фигурой Дженсена в зеркале заднего обзора: наверное, родители, впервые оставляющий свое чадо в детском саду, испытывают похожие чувства.  
Вообще, идея оставить Дженсена одного, потерять его из виду Джареду совсем не нравилась.  
Но идея отвезти его обратно в «Мэйфэр Груп» нравилась Джареду еще меньше. Надо просто почаще себе это повторять.  
Пока он не получит ответы на определенные вопросы, нельзя и близко подпустить к Дженсену Гэйба или Женевьев.  
У него ушло минут двадцать, чтобы от шикарных апартаментов Саши добраться до здания компании – башни из стекла и бетона.  
«Мэйфэр Груп». Тюрьма Дженсена.  
У входа с ним поздоровался знакомый охранник, окидывая Джареда профессиональным взглядом. Он пропускал Джареда в здание несчетное количество раз, однако по-прежнему тщательно проверял его документы. Джареда это устраивало: уж лучше строгая охрана, денно и нощно следящая за порядком, чем халатный, невнимательный персонал. Не дай бог, кто-нибудь проникнет в здание и доберется до Активов в их незаполненном состоянии.  
Он преодолел еще три кордона охраны и, наконец, очутился у лифта, ведущего в кабинет босса.  
Джаред вошел без стука, когда Женевьев вела беседу по конференц-связи.  
– Продолжим наш разговор после ланча, – сказала она собеседнику, окидывая Джареда ледяным взглядом. Завершив разговор, она развернулась к нему в кресле. – Полагаю, у тебя имеется веская причина появиться здесь, вместо того, чтобы выполнять свою работу.  
Джаред заставил себя успокоиться. Если он начнет сейчас бушевать, как слон в посудной лавке, то не добьется желаемых результатов. Люди реагируют на тон, в котором ты к ним обращаешься. От агрессии он получит разве что собственное удовлетворение, а у Джареда были дела поважнее. Например, Дженсен.  
– Расскажите мне все о Хейердале, – спокойно попросил он, нарочно усаживаясь в кресло, чтобы в возбуждении не расхаживать по кабинету. – Я имею в виду, абсолютно все, – продолжил он, не обращая внимания на заинтересованный взгляд Женевьев.  
– Я тебя не совсем понимаю, – ответила она дипломатично. – Тебе и так все известно.  
Джаред прикрыл глаза и заставил себя разжать кулаки. Нет, неправильно он себя вел, слишком много личной заинтересованности, и это бросалось в глаза.  
– Я говорю не о случае с Дином. Я говорю о том факте, что Хейердал преследовал Дженсена за год до того, как тот попал в «Мэйфэр Груп».  
На лице Женевьев не отразилось удивления. Собственно, на ее лице не отразилось ни единой эмоции.  
Как ни странно, это придало Джареду уверенности.  
– Кейн сказал, что видел, как Дженсена увезли на машине как раз перед его исчезновением. А прошлой ночью Дженсен признался, что Хейердал преследовал его на работе почти год, а потом напал на него в собственном доме. И теперь еще раз повторите мне, что это не в правилах компании – предоставлять тела насильникам. Потому что спорю на всю мою зарплату, именно это и происходит.  
Женевьев и глазом не моргнула. Какое-то время она сидела, не двигаясь, в своем кресле, затем подошла к окну, из которого открывался прекраснейший вид.  
– Хочешь знать правду? Я тебя понимаю.  
– Ну, уж точно не очередную вашу ложь, – не сдержавшись, бросил ей Джаред.  
– Дело в том, что я рассказала тебе правду, еще при первой нашей встрече. Всем Активам давался выбор. Они все имели шанс отказаться или принять наше предложение, соглашаясь с условиями, и Дженсен – не исключение.  
Джаред поднялся с кресла, однако не стал приближаться к Женевьев. Он смотрел в ее сторону, прекрасно зная, что она наблюдает за его отражением в окне.  
– Вы бы видели Дженсена прошлой ночью. Я не верю, что после всего того страха, что Дженсен натерпелся от Хейердала, он по доброй воле согласился стать шлюхой для этого человека.  
Женевьев обернулась, взгляд ее потемнел. На мгновение Джареду показалось, что в ее глазах промелькнуло сожаление, однако видение тут же исчезло.  
– Когда «Мэйфэр Груп» начала работу над проектом, нашим намерением было осуществлять идеальные фантазии тех, кому требуются особые услуги, не имеющиеся на обычном рынке. За короткое время мы достигли невероятного успеха. Компания открыла отделения в двенадцати регионах по всему миру, получая прибыль выше всех ожиданий.  
– Мне абсолютно наплевать на ваши достижения, – нахмурился Джаред.  
Женевьев слабо улыбнулась.  
– Иного я и не ожидала, – указав ему на кресло, он достала бутылку воды из встроенного холодильника. – Тогда, чтобы тебе было понятнее: существование «Мэйфэр Груп» зависит прежде всего от дотаций крупных инвесторов. Кристофер Хейердал – один из них.  
У Джареда челюсть отвисла.  
– То есть, раз он ваш инвестор, вы позволяете ему творить, что вздумается?  
– Ну, что вздумается – это вряд ли, – она бросила ему холодный насмешливый взгляд. – Возможно, Дженсен пришел к нам не по доброй воле… – Джаред открыл было рот, чтобы высказать обвинения, но Женевьев остановила его жестом, – ...однако он согласился на наши условия. Если хочешь – сам взгляни на контракт. Его подпись стоит на положенном месте.  
– Но зачем ему на это соглашаться? – Джаред растерянно покачал головой. – Почему? – и снова во взгляде Женевьев он заметил сожаление. – Вам что-то известно. Расскажите мне, – его работа – защищать Чарли, и Дженсена в том числе. Как он сможет выполнять работу, если не имеет все факты на руках?  
Женевьев отвела взгляд, впервые, на памяти Джареда, демонстрируя искренние чувства.  
– Пожалуйста, – Джаред был уже готов умолять.  
– Я не могу. Я пообещала Дженсену, что никогда не скажу ни ему, ни кому бы то ни было, почему он подписал контракт. Это часть нашей сделки. Он выполняет наши условия, а мы, в свою очередь, обязались стереть из его памяти причину, по которой он согласился стать Активом.  
Джаред задумался. Ради чего бы Дженсен согласился превратиться практически в раба? Ответ напрашивался сам, и был на удивление прост.  
– Хейердал изнасиловал его, верно? – сказал он, наконец. – Вот что Дженсен хотел забыть.  
Взгляд Женевьев был холоден как сталь.  
– Как я уже сказала, я не могу…  
– Ну, тогда вы не выполнили свою часть сделки! – Джаред вскочил на ноги в долю секунды. – Дженсен все еще помнит, что ублюдок сделал с ним! Он все еще помнит, каково это – жить в страхе. Он помнит **_все, кроме_** изнасилования, и вы считаете, ему от этого полегчало? – слова вырывались из него, словно капли гнева, просачивающиеся сквозь броню, пока, наконец, дамбу не прорвало, и Джаред уже не мог сдержать поток негодования. – Когда Дженсен согласился на ваши условия, вы поставили его в известность, что Хейердал получит возможность покупать его как кусок мяса? Да ради всего святого! Он остался с вами, чтобы забыть то, что с ним сделали, и вы полагаете, что это хорошая идея – отдавать его Хейердалу снова и снова, потому что тот хорошо платит?!  
На это Женевьев ответила кривой усмешкой.  
– Он все знал. Как ты сам не раз повторял: нет жертвы – нет преступления. Дин – компромисс для всех трех сторон.  
Джаред, остолбенев, стоял посреди кабинета с открытым ртом, это все, на что он был сейчас способен. Наконец, собрав остатки разума, он расправил плечи и стал по струнке, как если бы зашел сюда для отчета.  
– Первый контакт с Кейном продемонстрировал наличие высокого уровня неприязни к компании, – отрапортовал он. Если Джаред хоть еще одну секунду подумает о Дженсене, и о том, как тот мог решиться на подобное, он просто чокнется.  
Женевьев охотно поддержала смену темы.  
– Он представляет реальную угрозу?  
– Возможно. Кейн видел, что Дженсена увезли насильно, и уверен, что люди, которые это сделали – и я с ним полностью согласен – работали на Хейердала, – Джаред постарался скрыть иронию в голосе. – Когда мы завершим задание, не думаю, что он отпустит Дженсена без боя.  
– Очень хорошо, – кивнув, Женевьев, сделала глоток из бутылки. – Продолжай в том же духе. Постарайся выполнить намеченное, у тебя есть время до конца недели. Убеди его, что Дженсен вне опасности, и заставь прекратить расследование.  
Джаред заколебался.  
– При всем моем уважении, – он вернулся к правилам игры и снова следовал протоколу. – Сомневаюсь, что недели мне будет достаточно.  
Женевьев была непреклонна.  
– Неделя, Джаред. На Чарли уже поступили заказы, и дольше их выполнение откладывать нельзя. На этом все, спасибо.  
Джаред побледнел: он не ожидал столь резкой отповеди. Ни слова не говоря, он оставил кабинет.  
Новое задание. Личность Дженсена снова сотрут за ненадобностью, уберут подальше, как вчерашнюю газету.  
Ошеломленный, Джаред медленно вышел из здания и набрал номер мобильного Дженсена, которым его обеспечили перед тем, как загрузить программу.  
– Привет, – Дженсен ответил ему через два гудка. – У тебя все нормально?  
– Привет! – запыхавшись, выпалил Дженсен. – Да, да, все прекрасно… Отвали ты, Кейн! – в его голос звучал смех. – Как твоя мама?  
Джаред осекся, не сразу вспомнив, что для Дженсена он уехал навестить маму. Дженсен предложил пойти вместе, однако с пониманием остановил Джареда, когда тот начал придумывать отговорки. С нежностью поцеловав его в губы, Дженсен сказал, что с удовольствием с ней познакомится, когда Джаред будет готов.   
Он подумывал о том, чтобы привести Дженсена к маме. Она бы его полюбила. Она и так уже его любила.  
– У нее все хорошо, – Джаред вздохнул, зачарованный теплотой в голосе Дженсена. – Ну, что, готов? Я за тобой заеду.  
– Еще как. Все ждут - не дождутся обещанного барбекю, – болтал Дженсен беззаботно.  
– Отлично. Все необходимое купим по дороге домой.  
Дженсен согласился и добавил, вешая трубку:  
– Люблю тебя.  
Вслушиваясь в механические гудки в трубке, Джаред тихо ответил:  
– Да, я тоже.  
  
:::


	4. Chapter 4

 

 **Глава 4**  
  
Они слонялись по торговым рядам «Уол-Март», и Дженсен не выпускал ладони из заднего кармана джинсов Джареда. А тот, обняв за бедра льнувшего к нему Дженсена, мысленно оправдывался, что это нужно для поддержания образа.   
Джаред мало с кем встречался по-настоящему, и ему никогда еще не было хорошо просто так, от случайного прикосновения. Дженсен, кажется, с удовольствием прикасался к нему без всякого секса на уме. Оживленный, светящийся от счастья.  
– Медовая горчица или «Чипотл»? – Дженсен взял в руки две банки маринада.  
– Медовая горчица, – пожав плечами, Джаред, толкая тележку одной рукой, другой перебирал упаковки специй на полке. Дженсен бросил в тележку обе банки.  
Они захватили две большие пачки сыра «Монтерейский Джек» и столько сальсы, что хватило бы на шесть барбекю.  
Наконец, Дженсен решился поднять тему, которой они оба избегали.  
– Ты не нравишься Крису, – признался он, бродя между рядов замороженных продуктов в поисках бургеров.  
– Я говорил тебе то же самое, – опять пожал плечами Джаред, обозревая гору еды, которую они накупили по настоянию Дженсена. Его друзья принесут с собой пиво.  
– Может, он ревнует? – с сомнением предположил Дженсен. – «Квартер Паундеры» брать?  
– Хм-м, – протянул Джаред. – Это имеет смысл. Вы вообще как, по-настоящему расстались?  
Дженсен покачал головой.  
– Не совсем. Не официально, во всяком случае. Но у него нет права к тебе ревновать.  
– На его месте я бы ревновал, – серьезно заметил Джаред.  
Дженсен скосил на него насмешливый взгляд.  
– Потому что ты такой бесподобный?   
Остановившись, Джаред не удержался от улыбки.  
– Ну, и это тоже. Просто я… тоже ненавидел бы любого, с кем ты стал бы встречаться после меня.  
Джаред и сообразить не успел, как Дженсен, приблизившись, приложился с нежным поцелуем к уголку его губ.  
– С чего ты взял, что будет кто-нибудь после тебя? – спросил он и тут же побрел дальше по проходу, а Джаред так и остался стоять с открытым ртом.  
Как же ненавидел он сейчас Гэйба за то, что тот идеально выполнил свою работу. Дженсен **_любил_** его. Так Джареда еще никто и никогда не любил.  
Прочистив горло, он заторопился вслед за Дженсеном. Догнав его, он поинтересовался:  
– Ну, и как мне завоевать расположение Кейна?  
Дженсен обернулся.  
– Перепить его. Так, чтобы он под стол свалился. Тогда он проглотит свою гордость и станет лучше к тебе относиться.  
– Ясно. Значит, текила, – Джаред кивнул. Придется что-нибудь придумать, нельзя же напиваться на работе.  
Завершив с покупками, они двинули к кассе. Джаред заплатил кредиткой компании с именем «Джаред Форестер», выдавленным на обратной стороне. Дженсен запротестовал, однако Джаред напомнил, что барбекю устраивает он.  
Они загрузили машину, и за руль сел Дженсен. У Джареда было какое-то странное чувство – сидеть на пассажирском сидении и наблюдать за Дженсеном, пока тот вел машину. Прежде такого не случалось, Джареду привычнее было в водительском кресле, когда он отвозил Чарли на очередное задание. Дженсен, повернувшись к нему, улыбнулся, и Джаред вдруг почувствовал облегчение, впервые с той поры, как все планы устремились под откос.  
:::  
  
Рассовывать всю снедь по полкам оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем купить ее. Дженсен забил чипсами шкаф, и когда Джаред решил пристроить туда еще одну пачку печенья, все содержимое лавиной обрушилось на него.  
– Иисусе! – вскрикнул Джаред, накрывая голову руками.  
Ухмыльнувшись, Дженсен выудил его из кучи чипсов.  
– Не переживай, завтра все это съедят.  
Джаред критично оглядел развалы еды.  
– А сколько народу ты пригласил?  
– Всех, – просиял Дженсен.  
:::  
  
Джаред не сразу понял, что означает «всех». Когда прибыл тридцатый человек с пивом и миской салата, Джареду захотелось спрятаться под кровать.  
Но Дженсен, улыбаясь и приветствуя гостей, чувствовал себя как рыба в воде. Даже Кейн как будто повеселел. Вместе со Стивом он развлекал компанию музыкой, алкоголь лился рекой, и барбекю плавно сменилось домашней вечеринкой.  
Когда появлялся новый гость, Дженсен представлял Джареда, каждый раз целуя его в щеку.  
Это было приятно.  
Как-то по-домашнему.  
И снова Джаред заслышал знакомый голосок, тот самый, что нашептывал: как хорошо иметь все это, включая Дженсена.  
И Джаред снова попытался заглушить предательское нашептывание.  
Однако без особого успеха.  
Дженсен… Господи, да Дженсен в жизни не поглядел бы в его сторону, и это еще не учитывая аферу с ложными воспоминаниями. Дженсена настолько поломала жизнь, что он предпочел рабство, лишь бы забыть о том, что с ним сделали. Разве Джаред подошел бы такому человеку?  
Дженсен, незаметно приблизившись сзади, обвил его руками за талию, пальцами скользнув под пояс брюк, поглаживая там кожу. Пойманный врасплох, Джаред вздрогнул и оттолкнул его.  
От него не укрылась обида, вспыхнувшая в глазах Дженсена.  
– Прости, – он на ходу придумал оправдание: – Ты меня напугал.  
Дженсен кивнул с недоверчивым видом, и Джареду пришлось заставить себя: поцелуй растопил бы холод во взгляде Дженсена, а от него не убудет.  
Джаред сделал это как можно нежнее. Громкая музыка, гул разговоров, звенящий в его ушах, стихал с каждой секундой, едва он прикоснулся губами к губам Дженсена. Это было сладко, бесподобно и невинно, почти по-дружески. Но тут Дженсен, вздохнув, приоткрыл рот, и язык Джареда скользнул в горячее пространство.  
Дженсен прижался к нему еще теснее, его, похоже, не волновало, что кругом люди.  
У Джареда вырвался сдавленный восхищенный возглас, и этот звук вернул его с небес на землю.  
Он опять оттолкнул Дженсена.  
И в этот раз Дженсен откровенно обиделся.  
Джаред потянулся к нему, не зная, как успокоить. Ведь это все его, Джареда, вина: не в состоянии дать Дженсену желаемое (которое на самом деле внушили), он приносил своему Активу лишь новую боль.  
– Джен…  
– Что происходит? – Дженсен попятился от него.  
Краем глаза Джаред заметил Кейна: тот внимательно следил за ними, будто только и ждал повода броситься Дженсену на помощь.  
– Ничего, – покачал головой Джаред, протягивая к нему руки. Как бы он хотел, чтобы Дженсен пришел сейчас в его объятия. Как боялся он, что Дженсен сделает это. – Все нормально.  
– Ты даже прикасаться ко мне не хочешь, – продолжал Дженсен. А вот это уже неправда: было ведь, в супермаркете?  
– Это не так, – соврал Джаред. – Просто я…  
– Все из-за того, что я тебе рассказал? – Дженсен сузил глаза. – Из-за этого, да? Боже мой, – лицо его исказила гримаса отвращения.  
Джаред шагнул к нему навстречу и тут же наткнулся на Кейна.  
– А ну-ка, отвали, малец, – грозно заявил Кейн, ткнув его пальцем в грудь.  
Дженсен, побледнев, бросил на Джареда странный взгляд и, развернувшись, выбежал из квартиры.  
Все присутствующие разом смолкли, уставившись на Кейна и Джареда. Тот отпихнул Кейна, устремляясь вслед за Дженсеном. Нельзя позволить ему сбежать, это небезопасно.  
И еще Джареду нужно… извиниться? Сделать так, чтобы исчезло это выражение в глазах Дженсена. Он не должен смотреть на Джареда вот так.  
Кейн снова возник у него перед носом.  
– Тебе ясно было сказано? Отстань от него!  
Джаред, посмотрев в упор на Кейна, схватил его за грудки и буквально оторвал от пола.  
– Не смей мне указывать! – рявкнул он на парня, встряхнув его как следует для порядка. – Если бы ты был тогда рядом, ничего бы с Дженсеном не случилось!  
Кейн в удивлении широко раскрыл глаза, и Джаред понял, что все беспокойные вопросы касательно исчезновения Дженсена засвербили в мозгу Кейна с новой силой.  
Однако у Джареда не было ни времени, ни желания раздумывать над этим.  
Ему важен был не Кейн, а Дженсен.  
Аккуратно поставив его на ноги, Джаред выскочил за дверь.  
:::  
  
Дженсен бегал быстро.  
Чарли был в великолепной физической форме, Джареду редко такие попадались.  
К тому же, сам Дженсен был прекрасно тренирован. Он был подвижней и выносливее Джареда, и если дело дойдет до драки, мышечная память Дженсена весьма легко позволит ему победить.  
Однако сейчас Дженсену это вряд ли помогло бы, потому что убежал он совсем в другом состоянии: обиженный, в растерянности. Когда, наконец, Джаред увидел его, Дженсен успел отойти от дома на полквартала.  
Скрестив руки на груди, он быстро шагал, сам не зная куда, уставившись под ноги.  
Джаред позвал: «Дженсен!» и стал догонять. Тот и ухом не повел.  
За спиной Джаред услышал шаги – Кейн, – но не стал оглядываться.  
Едва Дженсен завернул за угол, Джаред заметил фургон, припаркованный на другой стороне у тротуара. Завелся двигатель, вспыхнули фары, и тогда Джаред рванул с места.  
Он был уже рядом, **_совсем близко_** , когда машина подрулила к Дженсену.  
– Дженсен! – видимо, ужас в голосе Джареда заставил того обернуться. Глаза Дженсена расширились в волнении. Остановившись и секунду поразмышляв, он повернул обратно к Джареду.  
Фургон, не останавливаясь, чуть притормозил, дверь отъехала в сторону, и чьи-то руки втянули Дженсена внутрь.  
– Джен! – истошно завопил Кейн. Ничего не понимая, Дженсен рванулся напоследок и исчез в чреве фургона, не успев даже позвать на помощь. Джаред, добежал как раз, когда водитель выжимал газ, успев схватиться за теплую решетку радиатора.  
– Нет!  
Ноги Джареда остановились, ожидая приказаний хозяина, вместо того, чтобы бездумно понестись по дороге вслед за удаляющейся машиной, как это сделал Кейн.  
На Джареда нашло такое же идеальное спокойствие, как и в тот раз, когда Дженсен… Дин… был в опасности.  
Достав мобильный, он вызвал Гэйба.  
– Мне нужно, чтобы ты вычислил номер машины! – моментально выпалил он, как только на звонок ответили. – Два, фокстрот, лемур, танго, восемь, четыре, два, – отчеканил Джаред по памяти, радуясь, что годы тренировки не прошли даром.  
– И тебе привет, – наверное, Гэйб закатил глаза. – Старик, я тут в Тахо, дошел до верхнего уровня, надеюсь, у тебя веская причина, чтобы… вау. Что еще за черт?  
Джаред догадался: Гэйб, наконец, заметил, что показатели Чарли вышли из нормы.  
– Номер, Гэйб! – прикрикнул он на ученого, направляясь к дому Дженсена, где стояла машина.  
Бешеное стрекотание клавиш и частое дыхание Гэйба – вот все, что сейчас слышалось Джареду, остальное его и не волновало.  
– Э-э… Номер выдан на «Форд Транзит»… Украден в Сакраменто два дня назад.  
Джаред чертыхнулся.  
– Мне нужно, чтобы ты проследил за Дженсеном. И держи меня на связи.  
– Что случилось? – настойчиво поинтересовался Гэйб.   
В это время показался Кейн: задыхающийся, побледневший, он постепенно догнал Джареда.  
– Какого хрена здесь творится?! – закричал он в другое ухо Джареду.  
Отмахнувшись от него, Джаред ответил Гэйбу.  
– Кто-то похитил Дженсена на этом фургоне две минуты назад.  
Завидев гараж, Джаред прибавил ходу.  
В трубке возникло молчание, и потом:  
– Ты меня разыгрываешь, что ли?  
Джаред достал ключи из заднего кармана брюк, мысленно похвалив себя за то, что всегда носил их с собой, заодно с мобильным и пистолетом.  
– Думаешь, я стал бы шутить такими вещами? – повысил он голос. – Давай, отслеживай его, Гэйб.  
Ученый послушно закликал клавишами, ответив дрогнувшим голосом:  
– Но мне нужно доложить…  
– Делай что хочешь, – Джареду было наплевать. Он сел за руль и только щелкнув пряжкой ремня безопасности, сообразил, что Кейн уселся на пассажирское сиденье. Гражданский должен остаться.  
– А ты знаешь?… – подал голос Гэйб.  
Джаред опередил его с ответом.  
– Хейердал.  
Кейн выдал поток ругательств.  
– С чего ты взял? Да как такое вообще возможно? – Джаред не решался ответить ученому. Гэйб ничего не знал о Дженсене, и о том, что с ним сделал Хейердал.  
– Просто верь мне – это он.  
Кто бы еще мог на это пойти? Похищение было организовано, просто ждали удобного случая. Хейердалу известно, где живет Дженсен. Только он мог сложить два плюс два и дать команду.  
Гэйб дрожащим голосом диктовал направление, в котором двигался фургон. Микрочип, внедренный в щиколотку Дженсена, передавал не только его жизненные показатели. Военные, наверное, душу бы продали за эту технологию.  
Джаред завел двигатель и резко вывернул из гаража.  
– Прослушивай местные каналы связи, Гэйб. Расчисти мне дорогу.  
– Я не уверено, что…   
– Быстро! – гаркнул он в трубку.  
Больше от Гэйба возражений не последовало.  
От Кейна же Джаред наслушался сполна.  
– Нет, ты скажешь или нет, какого хрена здесь творится? А ты что за хрен? И что за хрень случилась с Дженсеном?  
– Все вопросы – по очереди, – резко оборвал его Джаред, проклиная себя: завернув за угол, он чуть не сбил пешехода.  
Помолчав минуту, Кейн задал, видимо, самый животрепещущий:  
– Кто ты такой?  
Джаред быстро прикинул обстановку. Он так устал от лжи.  
Ничего на ум не шло, и, наконец, он нашелся:  
– Я – телохранитель Дженсена.  
Кейн, выпучив на него глаза, навалился на дверь, когда Джаред, заложив крутой вираж, выехал на шоссе.  
– Его телохранитель?  
– Да. Случившееся той ночью – не розыгрыш.  
Кейн ухмыльнулся, довольный собой, однако через мгновение с ужасом посмотрел на Джареда.   
– О, боже...  
– Через три дня его нашли и включили в программу по защите свидетелей. Я из команды окружного прокурора, моя обязанность – защищать Дженсена до окончания расследования.  
– Какого еще расследования?  
– Хейердала подозревают в похищении и покушении на убийство. Не считая других его преступлений.  
Мускулы на челюсти Джареда окаменели. Гэйб диктовал ему в ухо очередные координаты, и он следовал курсу.  
Врать ему было гораздо легче.  
– Значит, Джен был в программе по защите свидетелей? – Кейн с застывшим взглядом уставился в окно.  
Джаред резко кивнул.  
– Ему пришлось вернуться сюда, потому что ты стал копаться в деле о его исчезновении.  
Джаред надеялся, что испытает удовольствие от чувства вины на лице Кейна, но нет, не испытал. Кейн совсем сник.  
– Это все моя вина, – прошептал он и, к счастью, надолго замолчал – теперь Джаред мог спокойно инструктировать Гэйба.  
– Мисс Кортес выслала спасательную группу, – сообщил Гэйб. – Фургон по-прежнему следует на северо-северо восток. Следующий съезд с шоссе, затем первый поворот направо.  
Джаред сделал, как ему было сказано. В салоне повисла гнетущая тишина, и Джаред стал размышлять над невеселым вариантом развития событий. Он видел, что Хейердал сделал с Дином. Он знал, на что способен этот человек.  
Минут десять Джаред следовал в указанном направлении, и, наконец, появились новые сведения. Последние двадцать миль они ехали по национальному парку Лос-Падрес.   
– Машина остановилась, – стрекотание клавиш. – Мне кажется, там поблизости база рейнджеров.  
– Есть частные владения?  
– Ничего примечательного. Южнее на три мили вижу охотничий домик.  
– Назови мне координаты.  
Гэйб уточнил информацию, и, едва получив отклик системы, Джаред резко повернул в нужную сторону.  
Дорога оказалась разбитой, и они сразу потеряли половину скорости. Машина заскакала по ухабам, и Кейн вцепился в сиденье: их трясло как монеты в жестянке.  
Вдоль дороги тесно толпились деревья, солнечный свет почти не проникал сквозь листву, и казалось, что все вокруг потемнело от густой тени. Примерно в полумиле от гостиницы Джареду попалась на глаза прогалина в зарослях, малозаметная со стороны дороги. Вкатив туда, он нажал на тормоз.  
– Жди здесь, – приказал он Кейну, доставая свой Глок из кобуры на ноге.  
– Ага, конечно! – не успела машина затормозить, как Кейн уже распахнул дверь, выскакивая на ходу.  
– Твою мать! – и это еще мягко сказано. Засада полнейшая. – Ну, хотя бы держись позади.  
На это Кейн согласился. Пока они торопливо, перебежками подбирались к зданию, Кейн дышал ему в затылок. Джаред надеялся подойти как можно ближе, чтобы оценить количество неприятеля, прежде чем дело дойдет до стычки.  
Неожиданный рев двигателя вспугнул их обоих. Схватив Кейна за шиворот, Джаред утянул его за собой в кусты. Они только-только успели припасть к земле, как мимо них прогромыхал фургон.  
Джаред поднес палец ко рту, и они замерли.  
Постепенно звук мотора затих вдали.  
– Думаешь, он там? – Кейн с тревогой проследил за удаляющимся «Фордом».  
Взвесив факты, Джаред отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Нет, не думаю.  
Кейн тут же стал спорить.  
– Откуда тебе знать?  
Джаред, и сам с трудом сохраняя самообладание и холодную голову, постарался войти в положение Кейна и терпеливо разъяснил:  
– Какой смысл проделывать такой путь, а потом развернуться и уехать?  
– Может, они здесь кого-нибудь забрали? – предположил Кейн.   
Выбравшись из укрытия, они опять стали осторожно подбираться к зданию.  
Кейн сжал губы в упрямую линию, что, по наблюдению Джареда, не предвещало противнику ничего хорошего.  
Джаред пристроился рядом с молча шагающим Кейном, почему-то вспоминая, как пробирался сквозь лесные заросли в поисках Тома.  
Только на этот раз все было гораздо серьезнее, и Джаред пытался определить, благословение это или проклятие.  
:::  
  
Здание было отделано под охотничий коттедж лишь для отвода глаз, на самом деле это был особняк Хейердала. Довольно впечатляющее строение из бревен, а внутри, наверняка, полно чучел зверей и ружей, развешанных по стенам.  
Ни одной машины поблизости, однако, это еще ни о чем не говорило. Учитывая размеры дома, трудно сказать, сколько человек находилось внутри. Джареда уже радовало присутствие Кейна, пусть парень и не профессионал.  
Годы тренировки подсказывали Джареду притормозить и оценить обстановку. Он совершенно не представлял, что там, за дверью.   
Опыт убеждал, что нужно дождаться подкрепления, высланного Гэйбом.  
Тело Джареда, подчиняясь приказам мозга, послушно опустилось на корточки: мышечная память, сколько раз он застывал в подобной позе, скрываясь в засаде.  
Кейн и собственное сердце говорили Джареду совсем иное.  
Очень трудно, нет, просто **_невозможно_** ждать, когда Дженсен там, внутри, и надеется, что Джаред его спасет.  
Логика доказывала ему: никому они не помогут, если ввалятся туда, очертя голову, и подставятся под пули. Однако логике не было места в мире, где плевали даже на законы природы.  
– Хер с ним, – выдал Джаред. Сидеть здесь и ждать, пока Дженсен находится в лапах Хейердала? Да пусть Джареда лучше пристрелят, чем он опять позволит этому случиться.  
Он протянул Кейну запасной пистолет.  
– Стреляй во все, что шевелится, – взяв пистолет, Кейн взвесил его на ладони, потом серьезно посмотрел на Джареда и кивнул. Ему было что терять здесь, не меньше, чем Джареду. – Держись позади, и все время будь начеку. Двинем быстро.  
Кейн опять кивнул. Кажется, ему совсем не было страшно.  
Джаред испытующе посмотрел на парня, однако в глазах Кейна он не обнаружил того азарта предстоящей драки, что так часто замечал у неумелых новичков. Ничего. Голубые глаза Кейна были холодны как лед, ни единой эмоции.  
Еще раз оглядевшись, Джаред вышел из укрытия.  
Под их напором входная дверь разлетелась на куски.  
:::  
  
И затем – тишина, никого. Их охватило разочарование. Следуя своему армейскому опыту, Джаред определенно ожидал атаки.  
Он ничего не понимал.  
Джаред обыскивал дом, комнату за комнатой, позабыв даже о Кейне. Когда они зачистили первый этаж, Джаред вдруг ощутил тоску по своим товарищам-служакам: процесс пошел бы гораздо быстрее, будь они рядом, каждый прикрывал бы спину друг другу.  
Широкая лестница привела их на второй этаж, где коридор расходился из холла в двух направлениях. Кейн бросил на него растерянный взгляд.  
Но Джаред сам не знал, как поступить. На то, чтобы обыскать дом целиком, уйдут часы.   
Они пошли направо, решив осмотреть этаж по часовой стрелке. Три комнаты по коридору и снова ничего, только полотняные чехлы на мебели да пыльный затхлый воздух. Все равно как бродить по съемочному павильону фильма ужасов – белые очертания чехлов походили на застывшие тела, скованные каким-то заклятием. И рядом, крадучись в тени, пряталось настоящее зло.  
Когда они вошли в четвертую комнату, половицы над их головами вдруг скрипнули. Кейну на плечи с потолка осыпались хлопья пыли.  
Обменявшись взглядами, они разом посмотрели вверх.  
Кейн среагировал первым. Прошептав имя Дженсена, он бросился бежать.  
Джаред несся за ним, отставая на секунду, перепрыгивая через три ступени. Он догнал Кейна на лестничной площадке, и они снова повернули направо, прислушиваясь к звукам борьбы, что раздавались в коридоре.  
От голоса Хейердала, который ни с каким не спутаешь, волоски у Джареда на загривке встали дыбом. Шум доносился из дальней комнаты, и это их обоих пришпорило.  
Хейердал, похоже, был вне себя от злости, что не сулило Дженсену ничего хорошего.  
Кейн, вломившись в дверь первым, застыл на пороге, отчего Джаред врезался ему в спину. Глянув через его плечо, Джаред увидел Хейердала, стоящего на коленях на большой кровати. Тот обернулся, в шоке от их неожиданного вторжения.  
Очевидно, развлечься так же легко, как с Дином, у Хейредала не получалось. Дженсена не одурманили наркотиками, и он не был тем мазохистом и сабом, которого создал Гэйб.  
Он был **_моложе, сильнее_** , и в одно мгновение, стоило Хейердалу отвлечься, нога Дженсена мелькнула в воздухе, врезаясь ему в глотку.  
Удар свалил Хейердала с кровати, прямиком на прикроватную тумбочку.  
Краем глаза Джаред заметил, как чья-то тень метнулась в угол комнаты, но даже это не отвлекло его от мерзкого звука: череп Хейердала хрустнул, когда тот стукнулся об угол тумбочки.  
Удар оказался смертельным, и после всего, через что они прошли, это подействовало на них ошеломляюще.  
Кейн не мог отвести взгляд от раскинувшегося на полу тела. Остекленевшие глаза Хейердала смотрели в потолок, из дыры в голове медленно сочилась кровь: сердце, едва получив команду, еще не прекратило биться.  
Опомнившись, они вдвоем кинулись к кровати.  
Дженсен уставился на них, широко распахнув глаза, однако вместо Диновской вымученной покорности судьбе во взгляде Дженсена пылал гнев. Из одежды на нем остались одни боксеры, и при виде этих трусов в белый с синим горошек, за которые он дразнил Дженсена еще утром, тугой узел в груди Джареда моментально ослаб.  
Кейн, не переставая, бормотал имя Дженсена, будто фанатик, бубнящий молитвы. Трясущимися руками он пытался отлепить скотч с его рта. Джаред хотел бы подбодрить их обоих, но не мог подобрать слов. Он сфокусировался на пластиковых наручниках на запястьях Дженсена. Стандартное армейское приспособление: одеваются молниеносно, туго затягиваются. Джаред пользовался такими, наручники применяли и на нем самом. Всего лишь в качестве тренировки, однако Джаред до сих пор помнил, как врезались в кожу края, как негнущийся пластик сдавливал суставы запястий.  
Их нужно было поскорее срезать. Потянувшись за ножом, что хранил в кармане, Джаред краем глаза уловил вспышку.  
Сработал инстинкт: кинувшись к Дженсену, он сбросил его вместе с Кейном с кровати на пол, где было хоть какое-то укрытие. Кейн удивленно вскрикнул, возглас Дженсена заглушил скотч; Джаред прижал их к полу.  
Прогремел выстрел, и Джаред проклял свою невнимательность. Только когда, опустив взгляд, он увидел, какими испуганными глазами смотрит Дженсен на его рубашку, Джаред ощутил боль, пронизавшую все тело.  
 ** _Ах, ты, сволочь._**  
Закусив губу, чтобы не вырвать от одуряющей боли, Джаред повернулся к Кейну.  
– Уведи его отсюда, – приказал он, высовываясь из-за кровати, чтобы выстрелить в ответ.  
– Но… – Кейн медлил в нерешительности, а Дженсен стукнул Джареда по ноге в знак протеста.  
Джаред поморщился. В мелодрамах, когда героя, приходящего на выручку даме сердца, вдруг ранят, он просто зажимает рану рукой и продолжает спасать мир. Наверное, в сценаристов никогда не попадали из скорострельного оружия.  
Навылет прошла пуля или застряла, от боли у Джареда темнело в глазах, и скоро должен был наступить шок.  
– Быстро! – закричал он, ткнув в Кейна пистолетом. Наконец, тот кивнул, схватил Дженсена за руки и потащил прочь из комнаты.  
Джаред прикрывал их отход, удерживая пистолет в левой руке и целясь в стрелявшего. Он надеялся, что у Кейна найдется достаточно здравого смысла, чтобы понестись к машине во весь опор и увезти отсюда Дженсена как можно дальше.  
Прислушавшись к шуму их с Дженсеном борьбы в коридоре, Джаред переключил внимание на телохранителя.  
Стоило предвидеть, что у Хейердала с собой охрана. Глупая ошибка, недостойная профессионала.  
Тело Хейердала служило хорошим прикрытием, и Джаред спрятался за ним, чтобы не повторить ошибку. Правая рука его повисла плетью. Лучшее, на что можно было надеяться – удержать гада под прицелом, пока Дженсен и Кейн спасаются бегством. Если повезет еще больше, то скоро подоспеет команда спасателей.  
Пауза между выстрелами затянулась. Патронов у Джареда было не особенно много, да и перезаряжать, если и есть чем, было бы до чертиков больно. Солдат не тренируют по таким сценариям. Джаред был частью команды и рассчитывал на помощь товарищей, если ранило в бою. Он перекатился на бок, и от боли закружилась голова.  
Он не успел выстрелить: последовал удар ногой, и пистолет выбили из его руки.  
Интуиция Джареда опять спасла его. Он выбросил вперед свои длинные ноги, чувствуя, что попал по чему-то твердому, и телохранитель, рухнув, покатился по полу.  
Оба, поднявшись, стали в стойку. Один на один – вот такому бою Джареда обучали.  
Он повнимательнее оглядел противника: парень впечатлял. Не такой высокий как Джаред, однако гораздо крепче. Гладко выбритое лицо, темные глаза, судя по внешности – скорее всего, азиат, как раз такими типами, наверное, и любил окружать себя Хейердал.  
Охранник сощурился, отыскивая у Джареда слабое место, и без труда его обнаружил. Джареду важно было защитить правую сторону, что ставило его в невыгодное положение.  
Узкоглазый прекрасно знал, что делает, и умело пользовался преимуществами. Джаред поморщился: черт, он же из меня сейчас котлету сделает. Но пусть лучше так, чем позволить этому уроду добраться до Дженсена с Кейном.  
Не имея особого выбора, Джаред первым начал бой. Узкоглазый пригнулся, как он и ожидал, и Джаред сделал обманное движение влево, поднимая руку к груди. Его кулак встретился с подбородком узкоглазого, и Джаред услышал хруст костей.  
Он мысленно выругался – метил то он в глотку. Боль мешала сосредоточиться.  
Необходимо свалить противника как можно быстрее: чем дольше длился бой, тем быстрее таяли шансы Джареда.  
Он блокировал колено бедром, шагнул навстречу, используя голову как таран. У него твердый лоб, это его отличительная черта.  
Узкоглазый пошатнулся, встряхнул головой, избавляясь от звезд в глазах, и бросился в атаку.  
Джаред не успел посторониться, Узкоглазый врезался в него, и они оба вывалились в открытую дверь.  
Джаред, охнув, тяжело приземлился на спину, и азиат всем весом навалился на него сверху.  
У Джареда не было никаких шансов защитить раненное плечо на столь близком расстоянии. Два точных удара в голову – и перед его глазами поплыли круги. Наконец, азиат сообразил, что можно нанести противнику еще больший урон, сосредоточившись на его окровавленном плече.  
От первой шоковой волны боли Джаред беззвучно вскрикнул. Странно, как он вообще не задохнулся, это казалось невозможным, потому что от дикой боли в плече все функции его организма начали давать сбой.  
Узкоглазый размахнулся для нового удара.  
Не особенно соображая, что делает, Джаред рванулся изо всех сил и перегнулся через перила, увлекая противника за собой. Они свалились на лестничную площадку, и Узкоглазый, пытаясь восстановить равновесие, ухватился за рубашку Джареда. Азиат хотел встряхнуть его, но добился лишь того, что их ноги и руки перепутались еще больше, и они на пару кубарем покатились с лестницы.  
У Джареда потемнело в глазах, не от сильного удара головой, а от того, что он раненным плечом попал как раз на ребро ступени. По счету она была где-то пятая, оставалось еще штук двадцать, так что Джаред смутно помнил, как очутился внизу.  
Без сознания он пробыл недолго. Перед глазами стояла мутная пелена, однако Джаред умудрился разглядеть сквозь нее, что Узкоглазый пытается встать на ноги.  
Джаред попробовал достать из кармана финку, понимая, что раз уже не чувствует боли в плече, то вряд ли у него осталась надежда отбиться и, тем более, одолеть Узкоглазого.  
Дальше, наверное, начался бессознательный бред – азиат вдруг зашатался, в недоумении шаря рукой по груди, затем лицо его исказилось страхом. А затем – нет, не может быть – Джареду показалось, что за спиной Узкоглазого стоит Дженсен.  
Джаред отключился, так и не узнав правду.  
:::


	5. Chapter 5

 

 **Глава 5**  
  
Первое, что увидел Джаред, когда пришел в себя – недовольное лицо доктора Сандерса.  
Конечно, Джаред предпочел бы Анджелину Джоли, однако дружелюбное, хотя и сердитое лицо врача – большой прогресс по сравнению с тем, что он видел, в последний раз, закрывая глаза.  
– Как мило с твоей стороны, что соизволил очнуться, – нахмурившись, Сандерс постучал пальцем по монитору, попискивающему у головы Джареда.  
Он снова в «Мэйфэр Груп». До Джареда это дошло не сразу, отсюда он сделал вывод, что его прилично накачали седативами.  
Он с трудом выдавил из растрескавшихся губ одно слово:  
– Дженсен?  
Доктор Сандерс закатил глаза.  
– Живой. И невыносимый, почти как мисс Кортесс. Он будет рад узнать, что ты пришел в себя.  
Живой – это хорошо. Джаред улыбнулся, представив хмурого с утра вредину Дженсена, и понадеялся, что тот задал жару Женевьев за все заработанные на нем денежки.  
Перед тем, как он окончательно сдался сну, у Джареда успела промелькнуть мысль: как же он забыл спросить, почему Дженсен до сих пор Дженсен, а не Чарли?  
:::  
  
Когда он пришел в себя во второй раз, над ним уже нависло лицо Дженсена. Заметный прогресс, подумал Джаред и сказал это вслух.   
Дженсен без улыбки выслушал комплимент.  
Достаточно придя в себя, Джаред оценил, как выглядит Дженсен – одетый в свою обычную, со вкусом подобранную одежду, чисто выбрит, волосы аккуратно подстрижены. Его никак нельзя было спутать с Чарли или с другими воплощениями.  
Эта мысль одновременно и успокоила, и вызвала вопросы.  
– Две недели, – тихо сказал Дженсен, нарушая молчание, когда оно слишком затянулось. – Ты был без сознания две недели. Рана воспалилась, началась инфекция. Ты был в коме. Мы думали, что ты умрешь.  
Он проговорил это до странности спокойным голосом, и Джаред понял, что притворяться не имеет смысла.  
– Ты все знаешь, – прохрипел он, в горле запершило, и Джаред закашлялся. Дженсен помог ему напиться из стакана, что стоял у изголовья. Вернув стакан на место, он продолжил:  
– Хейердал мне все рассказал.  
Вздрогнув, Джаред невольно повел раненным плечом и зажмурился от боли.   
Выражение на лице Дженсена оставалось бесстрастным, и эта мрачная холодность совсем не походила на наивное добродушие Чарли.  
– Он мертв? – Джареду нужно было знать наверняка.  
Дженсен коротко кивнул, однако его, по-видимому, не интересовала дискуссия на тему о случившемся в тот день.  
– Ты Джаред Падалеки? – спросил он.  
Джаред раздумывал, стоит ли продолжать игру, но что-то в выражении лица Дженсена подсказывало, что тот знает правду.  
– Да.  
– Ты работаешь на «Мэйфэр Груп»?  
Такое впечатление, что Джареда допрашивали, как в армии. Осталось назвать еще служебный номер и звание.  
– Да.  
– Ты мой Хранитель?  
На лице Дженсена не дрогнул ни единый мускул, когда он произнес последние слова, но стоило Джареду отрицательно качнуть головой и прошептать: «Нет», как бесстрастная маска спала, и на лице Дженсена возникло сердитое выражение. Джаред поскорее попытался объяснить:  
– Это был не ты.  
– Чарли, – Дженсен произнес это имя как ругательство. – Ну да, конечно, – и потом, ни с того, ни с сего, он оглушил Джареда очередным вопросом: – Ты хочешь заниматься со мной сексом?  
У Джареда отвисла челюсть – такого поворота он не ожидал и через миллион лет.  
Он опять подумал, соврать или нет, и даже открыл рот, чтобы все отрицать. Но не получилось выдавить ни слова. Он **_задолжал_** Дженсену правду.  
– Да, – кивнул он. И потом – все равно терять было нечего, и вообще, всегда можно свалить на морфий – он добавил: – Я полюбил тебя.  
Пришла очередь удивиться Дженсену.  
– Меня? Или… – наверное, он не смог высказать все то, о чем сейчас думал, однако Джаред понял его без слов.  
– Тебя. Я никогда не смотрел на твои воплощения так, как мне хотелось бы смотреть на тебя. Или на Чарли, – быстро пояснил он. Потом нахмурился. – А Женевьев объяснила?..  
– Гэйб объяснил, – коротко ответил Дженсен.  
Джаред поежился, почти радуясь, что был в коме во время того разговора.  
– Прости, мне жаль, – что еще тут можно добавить?  
Дженсен покачал головой. На его лице отразились боль и смятение, как в ту ночь, когда он лежал в объятиях Джареда и шептал о своих страхах в темноте.  
– Я люблю тебя, – тихо произнес он. – Я бы что угодно для тебя сделал. Но почему ты?..  
– Не захотел спать с тобой? – уточнил Джаред, и в висках его молоточками застучал пульс.  
Вместо ответа Дженсен коротко кивнул.  
Край одеяла, которым прикрыли ноги Джареда, растрепался, и он затеребил его в пальцах, чтобы не смотреть в глаза Дженсену.  
– Я хотел, но… Когда ты целовал меня, когда **_смотрел_** на меня… я чувствовал, что это неправильно.  
– Почему? – склонившись к кровати, Дженсен стиснул металлическую раму так, что побелели пальцы.  
Джаред осмелился поднять взгляд.  
– Мне казалось, что тогда я буду не лучше остальных. Не лучше Хейердала. Мне полагалось защищать тебя, как мог я позволить себе думать о чем-то еще?  
Дженсен открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но тут же захлопнул его.  
Улучив момент, Джаред попытался объяснить.  
– Когда Женевьев сказала, что я должен притвориться твоим любовником… Меня просто затошнило. Я никогда не думал о Чарли в этом смысле, никогда не желал Чарли, но… – Джаред качнул головой, – чем больше я узнавал о тебе, тем больше тобой восхищался. А потом, когда загрузили программу, и ты посмотрел на меня так, словно я… Центр твоей вселенной... Мне захотелось им стать. Мне хотелось заставить тебя улыбнуться, услышать твой смех. Когда ты рассказал, как тебя преследовали, мне захотелось убить того, кто причинил тебе столько боли. А когда ты признался, что это был Хейердал…  
– Женевьев рассказала, какой разгон ты ей устроил, – кивнул Дженсен, и выражение его лица чуть смягчилось. – И что тебе никогда не нравилось то, чем они занимаются. Сказала, что ты был слишком ко мне привязан, – нахмурившись, он поправился: – К Чарли.  
Джаред замялся, не решаясь спросить. Однако ему необходимо было и это знать.  
– Она рассказала, почему ты подписал контракт?  
Теперь пришел черед Дженсена отвести взгляд.  
– Нет, но я могу догадаться. То, что он говорил мне…  
Джаред и на секунду не сомневался, что «он» – это Хейердал. Он неуверенно потянулся за ладонью Дженсена, сплетая свои пальцы с пальцами его руки. Так он порой поступал с Чарли, и ему показалось вполне естественным перенести этот жест на Дженсена.  
– Думаешь, я… слабак? Потому что подписал контракт? – Дженсен ожидал его ответа с такой тревогой и страхом, что Джаред подскочил на кровати, не обращая внимания на швы, натянувшиеся на плече. Он взял ладонь Дженсена и положил к себе на колено, крепко прижимая.  
– Нет, – он покачал головой. Однако, видя, с каким ожиданием смотрит на него Дженсен, Джаред понял, что короткого ответа не достаточно. – И никогда так не думал. То, что ты сделал… Возможно, я не совсем понимаю, – Джаред и правда не понимал. Честное слово. – Но я не стал бы тебя осуждать.  
– Я не знаю. Наверное, всего этого можно было избежать, если бы я не смалодушничал и справился бы со своими проблемами, вместо того, чтобы сбегать от них.  
– Считаешь, что ты сбежал?  
Дженсен в отчаянии посмотрел на Джареда, не пытаясь, однако, вырвать ладонь из его пальцев.  
– А разве нет?  
– Теперь это неважно. Больше тебе не придется мучиться над этим вопросом, – успокоил его Джаред. – Когда контракт закончится, Гэйб все сотрет. Ты ничего не вспомнишь, забудешь Хейердала, – он опустил взгляд, продолжив как можно убедительнее. – Забудешь, как я тебя предал.  
Джаред ожидал, что его слова принесут Дженсену облегчение, и удивился, когда в ответ тот упрямо мотнул головой.  
– Хватит убегать.  
– Джен…  
– Хватит, – Джаред не посмел возразить, встретившись с решимостью в глазах Дженсена. – Женевьев позволила нам двоим расторгнуть контракты. Своего я лишился, видимо, когда убил клиента, а ты больше не подходишь на должность Хранителя. Кому нужны Хранители, которые бросаются с лестницы.  
– Ничего я не бросался… О-о… – до Джареда не сразу дошло то, что сказал Дженсен. – Ты расторгнул контракт?  
– Мы оба расторгли, – подтвердил кивком Дженсен. – Гэйб хотел провести окончательную чистку, но я не согласился. Пришлось подписать целую кипу бумаг, чтобы выйти отсюда, – Дженсен закатил глаза. – И, очевидно, меня поразит гром небесный, попробуй я разболтать кому-нибудь о «Мэйфэр Груп». Для моих близких и друзей – я принимал участие в программе по защите свидетелей.  
Джаред медленно кивнул.  
– А как же… Как же **_я_**?  
Дженсен с настороженностью встретился с ним взглядом.  
– Знаю, то, что я к тебе испытывал, на самом деле ненастоящее, – сказал он, и слова эти ранили Джареда в самое сердце. – Но… все равно для меня все по-настоящему.  
– Для меня тоже, – голос Джареда надломился, и, наверное, из-за седативов защипало глаза.  
– Если они сотрут из моей памяти все, что произошло с нами, пока ты был в моей жизни, то ты тоже исчезнешь.  
– Разве ты этого не хочешь? – прошептал Джаред, сжимая пальцы Дженсена изо всех сил.  
Для Джареда было откровенным сюрпризом то, что Дженсен отрицательно качнул головой.  
– Нет. Если… я потеряю все это, то потеряю и себя, нынешнего, понимаешь? – честно говоря, Джаред не понимал, и Дженсен продолжил: – Я **_убил_** его, – с нажимом произнес он, словно отныне весь мир измениться.  
И Джаред полагал, что так и есть.  
– У тебя не было выбора! – и затем он добавил, ведь так и было на самом деле: – Произошел несчастный случай.  
– Я знаю, – торопливо заверил его Дженсен. – Знаю. Но, понимаешь, я убил его. Я победил. Больше он не причинит мне боли.  
Джаред вспомнил слова, которые отчаянно хотел сказать Дину, и ему защемило сердце. Может, Дженсен – единственное исключение из правил? И **_сможет_** все преодолеть?  
– Да, ты сделал это, – согласился Джаред, неожиданно испытывая гордость за то, как держался Дженсен. И следом пришла мысль: – Ты что, вернулся тогда за мной?  
Улыбка тронула губы Дженсена.  
– Ну, как я мог бросить своего Хранителя, а?  
Он обернул все в шутку, однако Джаред покачал головой.  
– Ты знал, что я врал тебе, и все равно пришел за мной?  
– Я люблю тебя, – Дженсен беспомощно пожал плечами. – Знаешь, сначала мне даже хотелось, чтобы тот громила надрал тебе задницу. Но я не выдержал. По крайней мере, нужно было выслушать и твою версию истории.  
Сердце тревожно выстукивало в его груди, и все же Джаред вымученно улыбнулся.  
– Да, подвел я тебя, все проспал.  
Дженсен кивнул.  
– Зато я наслушался сполна от Гэйба и Женевьев.  
– Они с тобой хорошо обращались? – забеспокоился Джаред. Дженсен кивнул, и он облегченно вздохнул. – Все еще жаждут моей крови?  
– Немного, – признался Дженсен.  
– Извини, я не хотел, – и ему опять нечего было добавить.  
– Знаю, – ответил Дженсен.  
Они сидели в молчании, фоном раздавался писк монитора. Джаред невообразимо устал, но все равно ему казалось, что с плеч свалился тяжеленный груз, о существовании которого он раньше и не подозревал. Чувствуя, что глаза его начинают слипаться, он спросил:  
– И что мы теперь будем делать?  
Джаред боялся услышать ответ, однако ему необходимо было знать наверняка, что Дженсен окажется рядом, когда он снова откроет глаза.  
– А вот что. Тебе потребуется чертовски много физиопроцедур, – улыбнувшись, Дженсен протянул руку, убирая прядь волос со лба Джареда.  
Джаред затаил дыхание, даже не смея надеяться. Ладонь Дженсена, такая теплая, легла на его разбитое лицо.  
– Есть на примете физиотерапевт? – спросил Джаред сквозь сон.  
И скорее ощутил, чем увидел улыбку Дженсена: теплые губы прикоснулись ко лбу.  
– Собственно говоря, да.  
:::


	6. Chapter 6

  


**Эпилог**  
  
Физиотерапевт Дженсен – одновременно и удовольствие, и наказание. Хотя день на день не приходилось. Сегодня это было удовольствие, но только лишь потому, что Дженсен, увлекшись спором с доктором Сандерсом по поводу методов лечения, не успел Джареда пропесочить.  
Прошел месяц после столкновения с громилой Хейердала, и долгоиграющие последствия той проигранной драки постепенно давали о себе знать.  
Для начала, плечо не желало двигаться как раньше. Дженсен успокоил Джареда тем, что нервы не были задеты, и пуля застряла в кости. Кстати, последнее и объясняло жуткую боль, что накатила на него после выстрела. Дженсен как-то раз, особенно повздорив с доктором, не сдержался и наорал на Джареда за то, что он додумался вступить в драку с простреленным плечом.  
На что тот, обидевшись, напомнил Дженсену, что выбор у него оставался небольшой. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы раздражение Дженсена улеглось, а Джаред заслужил виноватый поцелуй. Так что он не жаловался, нет, не особенно.  
Помимо раны в плече, Джаред заработал пару сломанных ребер, трещину в черепе (еще одна причина комы) и сильное растяжение связок на ноге, которое, кстати, досаждало больше всего.  
Дженсен уговаривал, что нужно лишь потерпеть, и со времен он полностью вернется в форму. Джаред старался ему верить, однако трудно не впасть в отчаяние, когда у тебя **_вообще ничего_** не получалось.  
В «Мэйфэр Груп» он провел больше месяца, и, наконец, Дженсен сообщил, что подыскал дом, где можно будет пожить до окончательного его выздоровления. Джаред, обрадовавшись, что вот-вот покинет надоевшие стены компании, не особенно вслушивался в его слова. В «Мэйфэр Груп» он постоянно был как на иголках.  
И только когда Дженсен помог ему выйти из машины, Джаред, наконец, понял, что тот имел в виду.  
Дом, который подобрал Дженсен, словно явился из детской мечты Джареда. Выстроенный на отвесных скалах Санта-Круз, он располагался в тихом пригороде, в окружении немногочисленных соседских домов. Наверное, городские сплетни и слухи долетали сюда в последнюю очередь. Довольно близко от ЛА, Дженсен мог бы навещать своих друзей, а Джаред – маму.  
Машина притормозила у бордюра, и Дженсен поспешил выйти первым, чтобы помочь Джареду.  
Перед домом сочно зеленел аккуратно подстриженный газон. Стены выкрасили в теплый бежевый цвет, детали отделки – в темно-синий. На почтовом ящике красовалась фамилия Джареда. Его **_настоящая_** фамилия.  
У идеально ровного белого забора выстроилась толпа встречающих – друзья Дженсена. Почти все что-то держали в руках: корзины с фруктами, цветы, пачки глянцевых журналов. Над их головами позвякивал ветряной колокольчик, в котором Джаред узнал свой собственный – видимо, привезли из его убогой норы.  
Окончательно потеряв дар речи, Джаред обернулся к Дженсену, и тот чуть заметно покраснел.  
– Наверное, Кристиан проговорился, как тебе досталось, пока ты спасал мне жизнь.  
Хмыкнув, Джаред перевел взгляд на Кейна: тот ничуть не изменился, хотя его хмурый, насупленный вид немного скрашивала белая рубашка.  
– Они хотят поблагодарить тебя, – вполголоса добавил Дженсен. – И еще – мне пришлось шантажировать Женевьев, чтобы выяснить адрес твоей квартиры. Старик, ну и каморка! Не стоило туда возвращаться, вот ребята и помогли перевезти сюда твои вещи. Здесь я смогу присматривать за тобой, пока тебе не станет лучше, к тому же, мне самому не хотелось возвращаться в свою квартиру, вот, и тогда я подумал, может, мы…  
Дженсен выпалил все это на одном дыхании, и Джаред, не дослушав, притянул его к себе здоровой рукой для поцелуя. Дженсен удивленно пискнул, однако с охотой ответил на поцелуй.   
Не сразу сообразив, что слишком много на себя берет, Джаред отстранился и стал было извиняться, однако ярко вспыхнувшая довольная улыбка на лице Дженсена остановила его на полуслове.  
Друзья Дженсена подходили к ним один за другим. Помня о травмах Джареда, они обходились с ним как можно бережней. Все старались шутить, но было заметно, с каким волнением и любовью смотрят друзья на Дженсена. Наверное, они никогда не перестанут благодарить Джареда за его спасение.  
Джаред почувствовал себя каким-то мошенником.  
Анна, обняв его, разрыдалась, и на душе у Джареда стало совсем паршиво. Ребра ощутимо заныли от ее объятий, и он был благодарен Дженсену, когда тот мягко разнял руки Анны и предоставил ей возможность хлюпать носом на расстоянии.  
Правда, надолго компания не задержалась – видимо, Дженсен предупредил, что Джареду пока не до бурного веселья.  
Он был бы не против, чтобы ребята остались – Дженсен буквально светился от счастья в окружении друзей, – но ему и в самом деле было **_так себе_**.  
Как только Саша, оторвав Анну от Дженсена, чуть ли не пинками затолкала ее в машину, он снова подставил Джареду плечо.  
– Ну, как тебе? – смущенно поинтересовался он, заводя Джареда через синюю дверь в широкий светлый холл.  
– Не знаю, что и сказать, – прошептал Джаред.  
Дом был идеальным. Что-то вроде бунгало: просторная кухня, совмещенная со столовой и небольшая уютная гостиная на другой половине дома. Двери двух спален и кабинета выходили к ванной и гардеробу. Кабинет, отметил Джаред, был переделан в комнату для процедур: видимо, там Дженсен собирался приводить его в форму.  
– Хочешь прилечь или посидишь на веранде? – спросил Дженсен, все еще крепко удерживая его за талию.  
Кровать-искушение манила к себе, но Джаред и так целый месяц провалялся на койке, только и делал, что спал.  
– Можно и посидеть, – он не без удовольствия позволил Дженсену провести себя через кухню – оттуда застекленная дверь открывалась на небольшую веранду, тоже отделанную в синих тонах. Здесь нашлось даже место для стола и барбекю. С уютного диванчика-качелей открывался чудный вид на скалистый утес и океан; Джаред с облегчением опустился на мягкие подушки.  
– Тебе… тебе нравится? – спросил Дженсен, по-прежнему неуверенный, и Джаред подумал: каково это – любить человека, которого на самом деле не существует?  
Улыбнувшись, он взял его за руку.  
– Это бесподобно, Джен.  
Тот вспыхнул, услышав свое прозвище. Похлопав рядом с собой по сиденью, Джаред дождался, пока Дженсен сядет рядом, и начал покачивать диванчик, толкаясь пятками.  
– Ну, и хорошо. Мне не обязательно здесь оставаться. То есть, конечно, я останусь, пока ты не поправишься. Если за тобой не присмотреть, ты, чего доброго, в д ** _у_** ше убьешься.  
Джаред усмехнулся.  
– Значит, с этих пор мы ходим в душ вместе?  
Покраснев, Дженсен опустил взгляд на ладони.  
– Нет, я хотел сказать… черт.  
– Как-то странно все это, да? – вздохнул Джаред.  
– Немного, – согласился он. Джаред иронично приподнял бровь, и Дженсен признался, закатив глаза: – Странно, и еще как.  
Джаред опять взял его ладонь.  
– Мне очень хочется, чтобы ты остался. Со мной. Если хочешь.  
– Хочу.  
– Ну, и ладно, – кивнул Джаред, и они оба усмехнулись. – Видишь, все просто.  
– Просто, – эхом отозвался Дженсен с улыбкой.  
Неплохое начало, подумал Джаред.  
:::  
  
Просто было и последующие три часа. Дженсен приготовил стейк, какого Джаред в жизни не пробовал и потому чуть язык не проглотил. Толстый ломоть сочного мяса, сверху перечный соус и «Монтерейский Джек», овощи на пару. Вместо холодного пива Дженсен сделал чай со льдом и в довершение обеда подогрел вишневый пирог (привет от Анны).  
Положив в рот последнюю ложку десерта, Джаред с наслаждением откинулся на спинку стула и похлопал себя по животу.  
– Мне кажется, я тебя люблю, – простонал он, сытый и довольный, и вообще, на седьмом небе от счастья.  
Дженсен усмехнулся и отправился мыть тарелки, стрельнув в Джареда сердитым взглядом, когда тот сунулся помочь с уборкой.  
– Что, за одну мою стряпню?  
Джаред кивнул.  
– Ну, кто бы на моем месте устоял?  
– Спасибо, – натянуто поблагодарил Дженсен. – Но сильно губу не раскатывай, а то получишь пяткой по своей каличной заднице.  
– Ничего она не каличная! – возмутился Джаред. Глядя, как Дженсен убирает со стола и загружает посудомойку, он чувствовал себя инвалидом. – И ты же на самом деле готовил!  
Развернувшись, Дженсен навис над ним, опершись коленом о стул.  
– Я не против разок помочь, – тихо сказал он. – И вообще, конец света не наступит, если ты позволишь немного о тебе позаботиться.  
– А вдруг наступит, – буркнул Джаред недовольно.  
Дженсен негромко усмехнулся, и дальше тему развивать они не стали.  
:::  
  
Управившись на кухне, Дженсен отвел Джареда в гостиную. Они посмотрели по телику какой-то третьесортный боевик, пропуская рекламу и перемывая кости Киану Ривзу. Диван был коротковат, и к концу фильма Дженсен уже пристроился под боком у Джареда.  
Конечно, можно было как будто невзначай положить руку на спинку дивана, но Джареду хотелось увидеть реакцию Дженсена.  
– Иди ко мне, – тихо проговорил он, подвигая Дженсена к себе еще ближе здоровой рукой, пока тот не улегся Джареду на грудь.  
– Телячьи нежности, – съязвил Дженсен, хотя особо и не возражал.  
Они сами не заметили, как уснули, но не прошло и часа – разом подскочили, засмущавшись и поводя затекшими плечами.  
– Черт, извини! – засуетился вокруг него Дженсен, пока Джаред, часто моргая, стряхивал с себя сон.  
Попытка сесть закончилась неудачей, и Джаред в изнеможении повалился обратно на диван.  
– Уютно здесь, – пробормотал он, обнимая ближайшую диванную подушку.  
– Пошли-ка в кровать. Твоя здоровенная задница еще спасибо мне утром скажет, – он потянул его за руку, поднимая с дивана и удивляя Джареда своей силой.  
Тяжело повиснув на нем, Джаред доковылял до спальни. Дженсен перевез из квартиры Джареда все его личные вещи, и обстановка, украшенная черно-белыми фотографиями и расставленными здесь и там безделушками, получилась высший класс. Еще утром, показывая дом, Дженсен признался, что комната Джареда – его самая любимая.  
Джаред уже засыпал на ходу, и Дженсен, раздев его, укрыл одеялом. Нащупав вслепую ладонь Дженсена, он поцеловал ему пальцы. Просто так, захотелось.  
Тот вздохнул еле слышно, и Джаред, успокоившись, уснул.  
:::  
  
Очнулся он около трех утра: поглядев мутным взглядом на часы, Джаред окончательно в этом убедился. Сквозь щели в закрытых жалюзи на деревянный пол падали ровные полосы лунного света.  
– Эй… – раздался совсем близко хрипловатый сонный голос Дженсена. Джаред потер ладонями глаза и осмотрелся: Дженсен устроился в плетеном кресле у окна и в своей застиранной футболке и спортивных штанах почти сливался с полумраком комнаты. – Болит что-нибудь?  
Джаред хотел спросить, что он тут делает, но вышло нечто вроде: «Чотуделш».  
Дженсен, наверное, научился разбирать сонное бормотание Джареда.  
– Ну, я вроде как присматриваю за тобой. Извини, – пожал он плечами, и Джаред подумал, что наблюдающий за ним во сне Дженсен пугал не меньше, чем все, что ему приходилось делать в «Мэйфэр Груп». – Все равно мне спать не особо хочется.  
Последние слова насторожили Джареда: похоже, Дженсен неспроста играл роль его ночного ангела-хранителя. Нахмурившись, Джаред оглядел Дженсена с ног до головы: может, с ним что-то не так?  
Он ничего не обнаружил – Дженсен выглядел как обычно.  
Подумав дважды, Джаред пришел к выводу, что отсутствие перемен – не всегда к лучшему.  
– Иди сюда, – позвал он, откидывая одеяло и подвигаясь на матрасе.  
Дженсен засомневался.  
– Лучше не надо. Я могу задеть тебя во сне.  
Закатывать глаза было без толку – Дженсен все равно не разглядел бы его в темноте. С щенячьим взглядом – та же история.  
– Ну, давай, Джен, – позвал он снова.  
Второй раз Дженсена уговаривать не пришлось. Приняв приглашение, он забрался в постель.  
Сначала они немного потолкались, пытаясь выбрать позы поудобнее, однако быстро разобрались и, наконец, угомонились. Просто иметь Дженсена под боком – уже наслаждение.  
Дженсен нерешительно сплел свои пальцы с пальцами Джареда. Слишком он осторожничал с ранениями Джареда, и тот уж сколько раз пытался намекнуть, что не из стекла сделан – видимо, пока безуспешно.  
Когда они затихли под одеялами, Джаред решился узнать.  
– Тебе что, кошмары снятся? – хотелось бы ему ловчее управляться с раненной рукой и погладить сейчас Дженсена по волосам, как делал в ту ночь.  
Дженсен поежился.  
– Не совсем, – признался он. – Скорее… я просто боюсь закрыть глаза.   
– Он мертв, Дженсен. Он никогда не прикоснется к тебе снова.  
– Нет, я не из-за этого, – Дженсен быстро мотнул головой. Его тело, очутившись в объятиях Джареда, постепенно расслаблялось. – Я боюсь, что усну, и тогда все это исчезнет.  
 ** _Я что, уснул?_** непрошенный голос Чарли возник у Джареда в голове.  
– Да, Женевьев объяснила, но все равно мне кажется, что стоит закрыть глаза или потерять контроль – и все вдруг испарится. Не станет тебя, не станет этого дома, – помолчав, он тихо добавил: – Не станет нашей жизни.  
Дженсен боится потерять их жизнь? Уж этого Джаред точно не ожидал.  
И как он раньше не сообразил, что чудовищные эксперименты Гэйба, все эти загрузки и стирания личностей, могли оставить шрамы в мозгу Дженсена.   
– Все хорошо, теперь ты в безопасности, – не задумываясь, произнес он привычные слова и поцеловал Дженсена в висок. Больше он никому не позволит причинить Дженсену боль.  
Тот, сжав в кулак футболку на груди Джареда, шепнул в ответ:  
– Ты защитишь меня, – и устроившись поудобнее с усталой улыбкой на губах, тут же скатился в сон.  
Зато Джаред проснулся окончательно, из головы его не шли заученные стоп-фразы.  
Наверное, от его пальцев на руке Дженсена наутро проступят синяки, но Джаред, уставившись в потолок, не в силах был ослабить хватку.  
:::  
  
Услышав на следующее утро голос Джареда в трубке, Гэйб откровенно удивился. Дженсен ушел, пообещав добыть на завтрак вафли и еще свежих фруктов.  
Притворно улыбаясь и отвечая кивками – «да, вишен, нет, яблок не надо» – Джаред еле дождался, пока Дженсен выйдет за дверь, и тут же взялся за телефон.  
– На Дженсена еще действует ваша долбанная программа! – заорал он в трубку, отставив в сторону хорошие манеры ради более важных вопросов.  
– Джаред?  
Он так и представил Гэйба, пританцовывающего по кабинету: на одном компьютере режется в морской бой, на другом – создает новые личности.  
– Пусковой механизм, что вы запрограммировали, эти… Эти гребаные **_стоп-фразы_** … – буквально выплюнул он слова, не в состоянии думать о них кроме как с отвращением. – Провались ты пропадом, Гэйб!  
– Что?  
Джаред обругал его еще более красноречиво.  
– Твоя программа по-прежнему действует на его и так дырявую голову!  
Последовала долгая пауза, и затем Гэйб жизнерадостно сообщил:  
– Ну, да, наверное. Разве я не предупредил, что это навсегда?  
Джаред в шоке так распахнул рот, что даже в челюсти что-то хрустнуло.  
– Нет! – выкрикнул он. – Не предупредил!  
– Хм-м, значит забыл. Ну да, это навсегда.  
– Прекрасно, – у Джареда стала раскалываться голова. Он сжал пальцами переносицу, но боль только усилилась. – И что мне теперь делать?  
– Э-э… Не произносить волшебные слова? – ответил Гэйб, как будто разговаривал с тугодумом или психом. Очевидно, с точки зрения ученого, Джаред таковым и являлся.   
– То есть, ты предлагаешь… следить за каждым словом, что я говорю Дженсену, чтобы он не включил зомби?  
У Джареда возникла новая неприятная мысль.  
Дженсена изначально запрограммировали абсолютно доверять ему. Может, по этой причине, вдобавок к его последней программе, Дженсен считал их любовь настоящей?  
А был ли вообще у Дженсена выбор?  
Джареду так и слышался строгий, печальный голос матери, напомнивший, что этот вопрос – один из многих, касающихся мерзкой деятельности «Мэйфэр Груп».  
– Совершенно верно, – радостно подтвердил Гэйб. – Ну, и как тебе семейная жизнь?  
Джаред бросил трубку, не удостоив его ответом.  
К возвращению Дженсена головная боль не прошла и за завтраком только усилилась. Дженсен бросал на него встревоженные взгляды.  
Да, все это может оказаться ложью, которая, однако же, основана на правде, и Джаред не видел ни конца, ни края паутине, в которой запутывался все больше.  
– Что-то не так? – Дженсен с легкостью любящего человека читал его мысли. Подойдя ближе, он коснулся его щеки и нахмурился, заметив, как в глазах Джареда блеснули слезы. – Джаред?  
– Все это неправильно, – прошептал тот. Не сдержавшись, он уткнулся лбом в плечо Дженсена.  
– Ты про вафли? – шутка вышла неудачной, и оба понимали это, но Джареду грело душу, что Дженсен старается изо всех сил.  
– Можно тебя кое о чем спросить?  
Дженсен присел на краешек стола, и их взгляды встретились.  
– Конечно.  
Джаред не знал, что делать. Все внимание Дженсена было устремлено на него, но Джаред понятия не имел, с чего начать. Постукивая пальцами по бедру, он еле сдерживался, чтобы не выпалить все, что накипело, на ходу подбирая слова.  
Наконец, он остановился на самом простом вопросе, какой только мог сформулировать.  
– Зачем ты это делаешь?  
Погрустнев, Дженсен посмотрел на него.  
– Сам знаешь зачем.  
– Ну да, любишь меня, – кивнул Джаред, все еще хмурясь.  
– Конечно.  
– Это ложь, Джен.  
Он надеялся, что не произнес это с тем отчаянием, что бушевало внутри.  
– По мне так лучше ложь, чем вообще ничего, – ответил Дженсен совершенно уверенно. Хотел бы Джаред перенять у него силу, чтобы она и ему помогла удержаться на плаву в жестокий шторм.  
– Ты о чем?  
– Нам обоим сейчас несладко, но я **_знаю_** , что люблю тебя. И пусть события в моей памяти ненастоящие, зато человек, которого я люблю – настоящий, – Дженсен погладил его по щеке, по едва заметным следам от синяков. – И я уверен, что ты меня тоже любишь. Если бы не любил, разве бросился бы меня спасать?  
Джареду хотелось поспорить с Дженсеном, доказать, что тот ошибается, однако он понимал – Дженсен прав. Если бы он не любил, то просто дождался бы команды спасателей.  
Ему нужно было выговориться и столько спросить, но губы Дженсена прижались к его губам, и невысказанные слова показались теперь совершенно не важными.  
Он вспомнил свой первый поцелуй с Дженсеном. Одурманивающее чувство, заставляющее желать большего, позволить себе все то, что Дженсен ему предлагал.  
Может, и в самом деле теперь все по-настоящему, подумал Джаред. И потому не испытал ни капли вины, когда приоткрыл губы Дженсена языком, и теплота и нежность их поцелуя стерла напрочь все одолевающие его страхи.  
:::  
  
Целовать Дженсена вошло в привычку, и, раз начав, Джаред, похоже, не мог остановиться.  
Он урывал себе поцелуи за завтраком, обедом и ужином, и еще раз сто между ними. Это было первым пунктом в списке по утрам, когда улыбающийся Дженсен глядел на него еще затуманенными ото сна глазами. Или по вечерам, пока они устраивались в постели (теперь они спали вдвоем).  
Это было так здорово и приятно, и просто все, о чем Джаред мог только мечтать.  
Кроме того, поцелуи доставались ему во время процедур, за то, что выполнял задание, в качестве бальзама, чтобы успокоить нытье и боль, что продолжали будить Джареда по ночам.  
Они целовались на диване, в душе, в прихожей, во дворе. Однажды прямо на глазах соседей: Дженсен со смущением дописал свою фамилию на почтовый ящик, и Джаред просто не смог удержаться.  
Сексом они не занимались. Между ними установилось негласное правило, которое вроде бы не вызывало споров, несмотря на некоторые опасения Джареда. Дженсену как будто хватало для полного счастья одних поцелуев, и оба они прекрасно понимали – какими бы воспоминаниями на эту тему не нагрузили Дженсена, последняя его близость закончилась жестоким насилием.  
Всего лишь раз между ними возникла неловкость – когда Дженсен спросил о Чарли.  
Джаред отсиживался снаружи, на веранде, устав от болезненных процедур. Попивая лимонад со льдом, он наблюдал за Дженсеном: тот возился в саду, пересаживая растения, выдергивая сорняки.  
– Расскажи мне о нем, – сказал вдруг Дженсен без всякой паузы после длинной сердитой отповеди одуванчикам на газоне.  
Просьба совершенно выбила Джареда из колеи, молчание затянулось, и Дженсен, покраснев больше, чем это можно было объяснить загаром, мотнул головой и попросил забыть его слова.  
Мысли о Чарли неизбежно привели Джареда к воспоминаниям о Дине, Алеке, Томе и еще о нескольких именах, под которыми Дженсен отрабатывал контракт. О том, как он выполнял роль стороннего наблюдателя, пока тело Дженсена подчинялось чужим приказам.  
Настроение у Джареда испортилось на весь вечер. Дженсен в волнении покусывал губу и хмурился. Рассеянно повозив вилкой по тарелке за ужином, поглазев невидящим взглядом на экран телевизора, Джаред извинился и отправился спать, не дождавшись и девяти.  
Больше Дженсен не поднимал эту тему.  
:::  
  
За те годы, что мама прожила здесь, «Кастл Хилл» совсем не изменился. Деревья вновь стояли в пышном цвету, хоть как-то украшая унылое, по мнению Джареда, место.  
Прикрываясь горшком с хризантемами, словно щитом, Дженсен подошел плечом к плечу с Джаредом к входной двери.  
Рассказать Дженсену о маме оказалось почему-то намного тяжелее, чем признаться в остальном. По злой иронии, именно желая предоставить маме самое лучшее, Джаред ступил на ошибочный путь.  
Дженсен нервничал, но это помогало Джареду сосредоточиться и отставить в сторону собственные страхи – ему было кем заняться. Наверное, Джаред никогда не избавится от потребности защищать Дженсена, однако еще одной его целью было сделать так, чтобы Дженсен им гордился.  
Если это означает быть сильным и встретиться лицом к лицу со своими страхами и просчетами, тогда Джаред так и сделает.  
Мэри, по своему обыкновению, громко выразила свое недовольство, в особенности Джаредом, но при виде Дженсена любопытство взяло верх, и она решила повременить с нравоучениями.  
Маму они нашли все там же, на застекленной террасе. Она сильно сдала с тех пор, как Джаред видел ее последний раз, и, несмотря на постоянное присутствие солнца, ее истончившаяся кожа оставалась бледной. Конечно, выйдя из комы, Джаред звонил и говорил с мамой несчетное количество раз, но, увидев ее, он осознал, как жестоко и нечестно было оставлять ее совсем одну. И речь даже не о Дженсене и том времени, когда события вышли из-под контроля.  
Джареду не хотелось, чтобы мама видела его таким – будто его грузовик переехал, но еще сильнее он боялся признаться, насколько кривой оказалась его дорожка.  
Завидев слезы в ее глазах, он наклонился и поцеловал ее в щеку, как можно бережнее, словно опасаясь, что от единого его прикосновения она рассыплется в прах.  
– Привет, мам, – тихо сказал он. Слезы покатились по ее щекам, и Джаред быстро отер их большими пальцами. Довести маму до слез – самое худшее для него наказание. – Прости меня.  
Дженсен так и стоял, обняв горшок (собственноручно раскрашенный в оранжевый с желтым), и Джаред поманил его ближе.  
– Мама, – он опять посмотрел ей в глаза, цветом точь-в-точь как его собственные. – Я хочу представить тебе Дженсена Эклза. Дженсен, это моя мама.  
Поставив хризантемы на стол, Дженсен осторожно взял ее за руку.  
– Рад с вами познакомиться, мэм.  
В глазах миссис Падалеки мелькнуло любопытство, и даже одобрение, отчего у Джареда все запело внутри.  
Говоря откровенно, Дженсен был как раз из тех парней, которых обожают ваши родители и рады видеть у себя дома: привлекательный, обходительный и вежливый до безобразия.  
– Дженсен – тот самый, с которым я работал, – признался Джаред, беря ладонь Дженсена в левую руку и накрывая другой рукой мамину ладонь – получился маленький семейный кружок. – Чарли, помнишь? Он и есть Чарли.  
Заинтересованный взгляд сменился настороженным, Джаред поторопился объяснить.  
– Я люблю его, – уверенно сказал он, замечая то, как Дженсен отвел взгляд, как дрогнули пальцы Дженсена под его ладонью.  
Постаравшись взять себя в руки, Дженсен вновь с теплом посмотрел на миссис Падалеки.  
– Я тоже его люблю.  
– Мам, Дженсен готовит почти так же вкусно, как бабушка Падалеки, – улыбнулся Джаред, желая похвастаться перед матерью всеми его талантами.  
Дженсен смущенно вспыхнул.  
– Весьма в этом сомневаюсь, однако делаю все возможное, чтобы уберечь его от нездоровой пищи.  
О, ну **_вот это_** мама одобрит, Джаред знал наверняка.  
– К тому же, он физиотерапевт. Подлечил мне плечо, теперь как новое, – поводив плечом, он напряг бицепс в доказательство своих слов.  
Дженсен с возмущением ткнул его в бок.  
– Я что тебе говорил? Не дурачься, это не шутки.  
Получив нагоняй, Джаред надулся.  
– Не понял?  
– Он всегда такой противный? – обратился Дженсен к миссис Падалеки.  
– Нет!  
– Очень сомневаюсь.  
– Хватит подговаривать против меня собственную мать!  
– Хватит плевать на советы личного врача, – с милой улыбочкой парировал Дженсен. – Надеюсь, вам понравились хризантемы? Джаред сказал, что вы любите цветы, и я подумал, что они хорошо будут здесь смотреться, и … – замявшись, Дженсен сбился на полуслове, и Джаред сжал ему ладонь, подбадривая и напоминая о необходимости дышать.  
Пристально вглядываясь в глаза матери, он ловил каждую ее реакцию и угадывал мысли. Всегда уверенный, что Дженсен ей понравится, теперь Джаред убедился в этом лично, и потому в глазах его подозрительно защипало.  
Ну, что еще нужно для счастья?  
Дженсен болтал без умолку – похоже, он чувствовал себя с миссис Падалеки гораздо свободнее, чем сам Джаред, ничуть не смущаясь ее состоянием.  
Они засиделись до самых сумерек, пока не появилась Мэри и не выставила их потихоньку за дверь. На прощание Дженсен, вежливо улыбаясь, взял с миссис Падалеки обещание навестить их новый дом и полюбоваться оттуда закатом.  
Джареду даже стыдно стало – и как он сам не догадался пригласить маму? Определенно, он худший сын в мире. Ну, ничего, решил Джаред, с этих пор все переменится, он уже заработал необходимую сумму, чтобы обеспечить маме самый лучший уход, пришла пора дать ей то, что необходимо больше всего – внимание и любовь.  
Они брели по дорожке обратно к машине Джареда, и Дженсен осторожно просунул ему в руку свою ладонь.  
Держать Дженсена за руку казалось сейчас вполне естественным, и довольная улыбка, окрасившая лицо Джареда, впервые не сопровождалась чувством вины или стыда.  
Он прошел нелегкий путь, исправляя собственные ошибки, вначале с мамой, потом с Дженсеном, и после службы в армии, после всех этих душевных метаний, наконец, избавился от одиночества.   
– Ты просто нечто, ты в курсе? – сказал он Дженсену, когда они подкатили к воротам гаража.  
Дженсен широко улыбнулся.  
– Спасибо, мне уже говорили.  
– Нет, я серьезно, – Джаред вошел вслед за ним на кухню. – И что я такого совершил, чем заслужил тебя?  
Дженсен развернулся, кладя руки на бедра Джареда и привлекая его к себе.  
– Разве ты не заслуживаешь счастья?  
– Порой мне кажется, что нет, – склонившись, Джаред уложил голову ему на плечо, вбирая в себя уверенность Дженсена.  
Тот медленно кивнул.  
– Хватит уже, а? – фраза, хотя и грубоватая, сказана была довольно мягко. Слегка обиженный (сам не понимая на что), Джаред вскинул взгляд – Дженсен продолжал ему улыбаться. – Хватит, – повторил он. – Ты попал, я попал, все у нас пошло наперекосяк. Я простил тебя. Твоя мама простила тебя. Так что давай уже покончим с этим.  
Джаред потрясенно покачал головой.  
– Я же говорил – ты просто нечто.  
– Ага, у меня случается.  
– Ну, ладно, я покончил, и… что дальше?  
– Секс, – ответил Дженсен, ни секунды не сомневаясь.  
– Секс?  
– Секс.  
– В смысле… секс?  
– Идея несложная, уверен, ты занимался этим и раньше.  
– Любопытно, – вообще-то Джареду нравилось, когда Дженсен вот так шутливо его подкалывал – как-то просто и по-домашнему, хотя до сих пор это было немного непривычно. – То есть, ты хочешь заняться со мной сексом?  
Так, просто уточнить.  
Дженсен закатил глаза.  
– Может, ты и забыл, но я хотел этого еще сто лет назад.  
Кажется, Джаред упустил из виду что-то важное. Дженсен не сделал ни малейшего намека с тех пор, как они сюда переехали.  
– Давно хотел?  
– Конечно. Я подумал, что ты и сам созреешь, когда придет время, однако, как твой личный врач, я настоятельно рекомендую включить секс в процесс твоего восстановления.   
Джаред посмотрел в глаза Дженсену, боясь увидеть там притворство, но нет, ничего подобного. Если Дженсена и пугала близость с Джаредом, то он запрятал свои страхи уж очень глубоко. В сияющем взгляде Дженсена он увидел лишь надежду и любовь.  
Джаред знал: это работала программа, фразы кодировки, заставляя Дженсена подсознательно доверять ему душу и тело. Но вдруг то, что больше всего отравляло Джареду жизнь, показалось ему благословением – невидимые глазу раны и шрамы Дженсена смогут излечиться, только если тот по-настоящему поверит кому-нибудь.  
Лично для Джареда вопрос был решенным, и не было в нем ни единого сомнения или страха, тем более, что Дженсен и раньше его не боялся, и никогда не станет в будущем. Можно ведь это использовать, обернуть непрошеное вмешательство в чужое сознание в полезное орудие, которое поможет им обоим.  
– Ты нечто, – повторил Джаред, склонившись и мягко целуя Дженсена в губы.  
Тот промычал в нос в знак согласия, выгибаясь навстречу Джареду, желая теснее прижаться к его жаркому телу. Боль от ран почти не досаждала Джареду, осталась лишь скованность в плече, иногда напоминавшая о себе, стоило неловко повернуться.  
Дженсен со всей авторитетностью заверил, что это скоро пройдет, вернется прежняя ловкость и быстрая реакция, и что скоро Джаред на руках будет ходить. Насчет стойки на руках Джаред сомневался, но просто не мог дождаться того дня, когда мышцы начнут слушаться как следует, и он сможет толком обнять Дженсена, притянуть в свои объятия.  
Представив картину, он застонал и пробрался пальцами в джинсы Дженсена, под резинку боксеров, кладя ладони на крепкие половинки. Он видел задницу Дженсена сотни раз, и все равно не переставал восхищаться ее совершенством.  
Нужно законом запретить такой идеальный зад, иначе ни о чем другом думать просто невозможно.  
Повозившись с рубашкой Джареда, Дженсен стянул ее и нашел губами маленький розовый шрам от пули: он всегда целовал там. Нежные прикосновения рук, поцелуи, говорившие без слов «спасибо». Не уверенный, куда бы приложить собственные благодарные поцелуи, Джаред просто шептал «спасибо» Дженсену на ухо, расстегивая пуговицы на его голубой рубашке (в которой он выглядел как учитель воскресной школы).  
Стянув с него джинсы, Дженсен осторожно толкнул Джареда на кухонный стул, и тот уселся голой задницей на ледяное сиденье. Интересно, почему их первый раз происходит не в кровати, а на кухне?  
Как ни странно, Джареду это даже нравилось. С другой стороны, он не представлял, как посмотрит маме в глаза, когда устроит ей экскурсию по дому.  
В руках у Дженсена появилась бутылка дорогущего салатного масла, и Джаред удивленно вскинул брови.   
– Разве ты не в курсе, что эта штука разъедает латекс?  
– Да, это было бы проблемой, – кивнул Дженсен, опускаясь между бедер Джареда на колени, – если бы мы пользовались презервативами. Но мы ими не пользуемся, так что расслабься.  
Не забывать о презервативах во время секса всегда было законом для Джареда, однако здесь он согласился: в бытность Активом Дженсен был чист как стеклышко, да и у самого Джареда анализы крови были идеальными, судя по недавним тестам доктора Сандерса.  
Как непривычно очутиться во власти Дженсена, ощущать прикосновения его губ к жестким волоскам бедер. Мечты Джареда об оральном сексе ограничивались посещением порно-сайтов: обычно партнеры, едва взглянув на его член, предлагали ему, образно говоря, отвалить и тем опускали с небес на землю. Джаред и отваливал, и всех все устраивало, однако секс никогда не сносил крышу так, как рисовалось это в его воображении.  
То ли Дженсен был и правда нечто, то ли обладал каким-то древним, малоизвестным искусством брать в рот, но только Джареду вдруг представились вокруг головы Дженсена розовые сердечки. Не успел Дженсен обхватить губами его член, как у Джареда начало сносить крышу, именно так, как он давно мечтал.  
– Бли-ин, **_офигеть_**! – наверняка соседи услышали его громкий возглас, хотя Дженсена, кажется, это не особо напрягало.  
Нет, это обязательно нужно включить в процесс восстановления.  
Дженсен отстранился, губы его блестели и неприлично распухли, и Джаред чуть ли не жалобно всхлипнул. Не обращая внимания на хрипловатый смешок Дженсена, он обиженно надулся, как пацан, которому помешали подрочить в первый раз.  
Однако Дженсен тут же исправил ситуацию, перекинув ногу через бедра Джареда: тому пришлось даже схватить его за зад, чтобы удержаться вдвоем на шатком стуле.  
– Тебе кто-нибудь уже говорил, какой он у тебя здоровый? – спросил Дженсен, щелчком открывая крышку на бутылке и щедро наливая масло себе в пригоршню.  
– Что, страшно? – поддразнил его Джаред, прикусывая и тут же целуя ему подбородок, желая отвлечь от неприятных мыслей о том, что сейчас его ожидает.  
Дженсен фыркнул.  
– Ага, мечтай.  
И снова Джаред подивился: у Дженсена полностью отсутствовал страх ко всему, что касалось Джареда.  
Пока Дженсен, прикусив губу и разрумянившись, действовал позади руками, Джаред крепко его удерживал. Он пожалел, что нельзя увидеть, как Дженсен раскрывает себя, орудуя скользкими, блестящими от масла пальцами. Отражений их тел в темном стекле духовки было недостаточно – слишком расплывчато, как акварельный набросок.  
– Терапия, да? – поинтересовался Джаред, вздрогнув от щекотки, когда Дженсен провел масляными пальцами вдоль его шеи.  
– Ага, терапия, – кивнул Дженсен, отвлекая его от всего на свете долгим поцелуем. Пока Джаред не ощутил, как головка его члена упирается в гладкие, напряженные мышцы. Стиснув челюсти, Дженсен насаживался на член, и его тело медленно принимало Джареда в себя.  
Джаред даже дышать забыл.  
Взявшись за бедра Дженсена, он помогал ему устоять, подрагивая всем телом, пока Дженсен опускался, один крышесносный дюйм за другим.  
Не вытерпев, он спросил:  
– Я не делаю тебе больно?  
Дженсен отрицательно мотнул головой, но не заговорил, пока не дошел до точки, встретившись задом с бедрами Джареда.  
– Офигеть, какой здоровый, – выдохнул он, истерический хохотнув.  
– Прости.  
– Я что, жалуюсь? – Дженсен схватил ртом воздух, когда его член оказался в тесной ловушке между их мускулистыми животами.  
– Ну, все-таки… – Джаред прикусил губу.  
Тело Дженсена неожиданно сжалось на нем тисками.  
– Джаред, – оборвал он его, тяжело выдохнув. – Заткнешься ты, наконец?  
– Точно, – закивал Джаред, вдруг растерявшись и не зная, куда деть руки. – Затыкаюсь.  
– И давай уже, делай хоть что-нибудь, черт! – умоляюще воскликнул Дженсен, с такой силой вцепившись Джареду в бицепсы, что у него точно на следующее утро останутся следы от пальцев.  
К черту плечо, и к черту Дженсена, за то, что сносит ему крышу. Не выпуская Дженсена из рук, Джаред оторвал зад от стула и переместился на пол кухни.  
Получилось не совсем романтично, как он и предполагал. Поза изменилась, Джаред невольно толкнулся еще глубже в тело Дженсена, и тот наполовину всхлипнув, наполовину зарычав, крепко обхватил его ногами.  
– Трахайся уже, давай, – приказал он Джареду, похоже, ни капли не волнуясь, что их сеанс терапии пошел не по плану.  
Джаред с охотой подчинился, осторожно опуская Дженсена на кафельный пол и мысленно благодаря этого чистюлю за маниакальную аккуратность.  
Опираясь на здоровую руку, он взялся за член Дженсена. Не в состоянии контролировать свое тело как следует, он вряд ли демонстрировал сейчас лучшую ручную работу в мире, однако Дженсен издавал такие довольные стоны, что Джаред пришел к выводу, что и так сойдет.   
Никто из них долго не продержался.  
Звуки, наполнившие комнату – плоть, шлепающаяся о плоть, надсадное дыхание – напомнили Джареду о том, как впервые ему захотелось этого. Прижавшееся к нему тело Дженсена, и то, как они, натыкаясь на мебель, блуждали в темноте, кухонная столешница – первая попавшаяся им подходящая горизонтальная поверхность…  
Упершись рукой в плитку, Джаред резко ударил бедрами, и Дженсен, охнув и впившись ногтями ему в шею, вдруг расслабился, изливаясь между их животами.  
Приподняв его за одно бедро, Джаред притянул к себе Дженсена, входя в него сильными толчками.  
– Ты нечто, – снова повторил он, и теперь эти слова означали для Джареда «люблю тебя».  
Блаженная улыбка Дженсена наполнила его теплом, и Джаред ощутил собственное, накатывающее волнами, наслаждение. Дрожь пробежала вдоль позвоночника, и пока он кончал, ярко искрил каждый нерв его тела.  
Он распластался на Дженсене (который при этом тихо ойкнул), на липком от спермы животе – худшем заменителе диванной подушки.  
– Хм-м…   
– Хм-м… – согласился Дженсен.  
– Надо проделать это еще раз, – предложил Джаред.  
Много раз, и по-всякому.  
Идея, похоже, немного встревожила Дженсена.  
– Что, прямо сейчас?  
Подумав, Джаред ответил:  
– Минут через десять.  
С этим Дженсен вроде бы согласился.  
– Ага, давай.  
  
:::  
  
Они все-таки сделали это, но на кровати и когда прошло уже больше часа, зато Джаред, в свое удовольствие, перецеловал вначале каждый дюйм тела Дженсена.  
Это просто мечта, подумал он, вновь входя в желанный жар.  
Дженсен простонал его имя, выгнув спину и раскинувшись на их постели, в их доме, в сказочных окрестностях с видом на океан.  
Моя фантазия, затаив дыхание, подумал Джаред, целуя Дженсена, кладя ладонь ему на грудь, туда, где билось сердце.  
Моя идеальная фантазия.  
Моя реальность.


End file.
